Before War
by PlatinumDarkside
Summary: (An AU where the Order stumbles upon Red just as Mana does.) The Black Order has been winning more battles and recovering more fragments of Innocence. While the generals rest and protect Headquarters, their young apprentices, accompanied by members of the Science Section, wander about London. The circus is here to celebrate as well, who wouldn't be happy around Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Red is, in fact, a slave. But this is never really elaborated on since everyone directs most of the blame for Allen's crappy childhood at Cosmos… I am a terrible person.**

A blinding light enveloped the performers, catching on the various trinkets, though most of them were fake. Kanda, ten years of age and thoroughly unimpressed only really picked up on details like that; the gold buttons with stars were made from plastic, not solid metal. He 'tsked' and glanced once again towards the shadows, those hardly visible to most, but definitely there. Where there is light there is darkness. He glanced away just as quickly once his eye caught a lotus blossom among the darkness.

"Isn't this great?" Lenalee whispered, clapping gleefully and giggling as the clown before them performed numerous tricks. Despite all attempts to not be enveloped in the act, even Kanda could not resist the dog and the clown. The ruffled collar danced as the dog leaped and caught a golden ball. He smirked when the shiny-furred critter refused to give it back, causing the clown to pout. Lenalee's giggles increased. The rest of the act was just as entertaining and by the end even Kanda had laughed. Lenalee turned to smile at him.

"Wasn't that funny?" Her midnight twin tails bobbed about her face, casting the light from the center of the ring upon her. Kanda only sighed, bowing his head slightly to prevent her from seeing the edges of his lips reaching upwards. His normal glare returned when he thought of why they were truly there. _Komui just wants to distract us, the Order hasn't been losing as badly as they were._ Lenalee's clapping and cheers drew him back to the present. _How can she be so ignorant._ She turned, fidgeting to look him in the eye. _Did I say that out-_ Her smile faded as she recognized the look he wore, one of determination, loathing. He wore that same look on their first mission together. Her own face took on a similar expression. _No… She isn't ignorant, only pretending to be._

"We're here to have fun Kanda…" the whispered words were not lost on him, despite the roaring of the crowd around them. He opened his mouth to say something when the volume of the other onlookers drastically increased. They rose in unison, cheering and clapping and hollering as the performers came into the ring, bowed and exited. The two remained seated, silently staring. The bright lights of the circus faded as the audience shuffled from the tent, leaving the two with their thoughts of war.

"Hey" both jumped slightly at the voice, Lenalee's eyes widened, her lips softening into a smile while Kanda 'tsked'. Spiky haired Reever approached. They had been separated while looking for seats, having arrived late, the surprisingly popular circus was nearly full. Kanda and Lenalee agreed to share a seat while Reever sat higher up.

"A finder is on their way with a carriage now, but it will still be a bit before they arrive. We're going to spend the night in the city because of the storm." They both nodded slightly. Lenalee's gaze returned to the ground, Kanda's remained obscured. The man sighed before kneeling down. He spent a moment searching for words when Kanda jumped slightly in his seat. He rose quickly, groping for Mugen's handle.

"Kanda wha-" Lenalee's eyes widened at she rose too. Reever's turn to jump arrived a few minutes later when a loud crash echoed from the shadows. He stood scratching his head while the children remained in a pensive stance, eyeing the direction of the noise.

"What was that noise!" A demanding shout followed the crash.

"We should go wait outside" Reever grabbed the shoulders of the pair and guided them outside.

"What was that?" Lenalee asked, loud enough for Reever to hear, but with her head tilted towards Kanda. He, of course, refused to answer. Reever chose to instead.

"One of the performers must have dropped something." Kanda cast him a doubtful glance before speeding up so he was no longer guided.

"I hope everyone's okay…" Lenalee's voice was quiet, wistful as they entered the courtyard. Some of the performers had returned, dancing through the snow. A few were already passing out flyers for their performance tomorrow night. Kanda returned to Lenalee's side when one determined performer began bothering him. Lenalee had snapped at him earlier about yelling at others, so he furiously retreated, using her as a shield. She smiled at him regardless, preferring this to witnessing him commit a murder with Mugen. Reever sighed:

"They are a business after all."

"Tomorrow's Christmas right? Even we get to take a break, why don't they?" Lenalee looked expectantly at Reever. She was going through a phase, she had taken to constantly questioning things. Not to deliberately annoy, however Reever couldn't help but suspect Komui had gone through something similar and decided to blame him for it. Regardless he answered her the best he could.

"Well some people don't have enough money, so they have to work all the time. Even on Christmas" Lenalee's eyes glazed slightly in thought. She asked nothing else so he assumed she was satisfied. The trio waited, snow crunching beneath feet and the distant chatter of the crowd being the only breakers of silence. Until there was another one. A family rapidly approached, heading towards the coaches gathering on the edge of the square.

"Enough out of you, you're causing a scene!" A plump woman in a feathered hat and fluffy coat stormed past, dragging a child along with her. A man carrying a toddler bundled in blankets followed closely.

"Listen to your mum son, lying is wrong."

"But I'm not lying! There really is a monster over there! By the woods! There is a monster pretending to be a kid! I saw it! It was really gross! Ow!" He continued rambling as he was tugged along, then shoved into a carriage. The scolding parents slammed the door behind them and signaled to the driver. To most, the commotion would be a brief source of discussion and perhaps laughter, but Reever knew better. So did the two children he guided to a nearby tent. A few others were already inside, huddling in the lit tarp while awaiting their carriages. Others walked past, beginning to trekk home.

Kneeling to face Kanda, Reever asked, "is that what you sensed earlier? Is it an akuma?" He wouldn't be surprised, given the fact they were in a large city. The two were competent fighters, and combined could probably take down a Level 2. But that was uncertain, and if there was more than one… When no response was given he glanced at Lenalee.

"Maybe… It felt different though" She seemed uncertain now, shuffling her feet and glancing anxiously about the tent. Reever sighed. _I should get a finder to investigate…_

"Neither of you have to worry okay, it's probably nothing" Reever sounded all around unconvincing, none of them felt reassured.

The finder arrived later than expected. Most of the other attendees had left and the performers had long since vanished to their respective tents. Lenalee had fallen asleep, much to Kanda's protest, leaning against him. Reever suspected if the events from earlier had not transpired, Kanda would have accompanied Lenalee in slumber. Kanda shook her slightly when the finder appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, the storm is getting worse and no one has cleared the streets." He lead them to a black carriage, hardly visible through the darkness save the large cross on the side and the silver snow dancing about in stark contrast. Reever waited for the children to climb in before addressing the finder.

"Someone in the square said there was a monster pretending to kid. He himself was a child so it could be nothing but…" The finder nodded in understanding. His job required him to chase similar claims for months on end. Even though this too sounded like nothing, it was his duty to pursue the possibility of a lead. Whether the result was rumor, akuma, or the greatly desired Innocence.

"Sorry, this probably isn't how you wanted to spend your holiday" Reever sighed and stepped into the carriage.

"No, I'm glad I can help, this war is not going to win itself." The man's heavy coat 'swished' as he shut the door and mounted the carriage. Soon the four-wheeled transport lurched forward. The ride was indeed slow and bouncy as a result of the snow-packed streets. The circus had been on the outskirts of the city in a clearing beside a forest and the road was rather unkept to begin with. Numerous times, the carriage halted for a moment, allowing the horses an opportunity to gain better footing, before pressing onwards. The carriage halted once again, but instead of pressing on, the carriage door opened. The wind cruelly greeted the three passengers with its frigid air rushing in.

"Is something wrong?" Reever asked, stepping partially out.

"I think one of the performers got caught in the storm" was his loud reply. Reever stepped completely outside. The finder tugged him away from the door which he left open.

"It might be the kid you heard about…" Reever nodded and motioned the finder to show him the way. A faint barking was heard by the pair, no doubt what had originally caught the finder's attention. In the distance were two dark shadows, slowly becoming more distinct as they approached. The first was the dog, barking in the direction of the road, then nudging the second figure and whining. The second figure was a child, hunched over in the snow. Some had piled onto his back while he continued to try and stand. He fell again and the dog whimpered, nudging his shoulder. The dog barked at the pair directly and the child glanced up. His silver eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion.

The finder went to gently grabbed the dog's collar, which was made difficult by the ruffles lining it. The dog playfully dodged the man while continuing to bark. Reever knelt down beside the child, who scrambled slightly before falling back into the snow. His legs seemed to be fine, but they had sunken into a large drift and he couldn't get a good foothold to push off of. Reever reached out, grabbed the child's right arm and almost had to let go because of the frigid temperature. He kept his hand there however and pulled the child up. Reever glanced the child, the boy, up and down briefly. His hands were no doubt frozen, possibly too severely to move properly, which was why he was unable to use them to right himself. Other than that, he couldn't see any injuries… But through the thick snowflakes none of them could see much of anything.

"We need to head back and warm him up, quick!" Reever called to the finder. The dog had stilled when Reever pulled the child out of the snow, allowing the finder to latch onto his scruff. They set out on dragging the pair back to the carriage when the boy began struggling in protest.

"You need to get somewhere warm or you'll freeze to death" Reever scolded the child. Regardless, he managed to free himself for Reever's grasp and stumble back to the snow drift. He blew on his hand a few times before brushing it through the snow.

"If you get frostbite you could lose your hand, let's go" his eyes caught what the boy was looking for, a speckled yellow ball. The child looked up at Reever, his look near unreadable. He sighed, grabbed the ball, scooped up the child, slinging him over his shoulder and hurried back to the carriage. The boy made the trip exceedingly difficult with his constant struggles and protests to being carried. He had yet to actually speak, just squirm and yelp.

Reever carried him into the carriage and plopped him on the seat beside Lenalee. The dog hopped in after them, catching the ball Reever discarded so he could grab the blankets the finder handed him from his pack. The finder closed the door and rushed the horses back into action. Reever wrapped the blankets tightly around the shaking child as the carriage lurched forward. The boy flinched away when Reever began to vigorously rub his sides, attempting to force warmth into the small body. Unfortunately for the child, the blankets were wrapped too tightly around him to actually force Reever to stop. This was planned of course. Reever stopped as the redness from the child's cheeks faded slightly.

The boy glared at the floor, leaving Reever to scratch his head, rapidly filling with questions. Lenalee and Kanda both sat, unmoving and wide-eyed, uncertain of how to react to the sudden appearance of the boy. The four sat uncomfortably silent the rest of the ride. The dog sat contently by the strange child's feet, nudging the blankets occasionally in search of a hand to pet him, none was offered.

By the time they reached their destination, an expansive hotel easily swayed by the sign of the Rose Cross, everyone was worn out and baffled by the boy. Throughout the carriage ride, the boy had constantly shifted, anxiously moving the blankets. Apparently that action had been planned, for as soon as the carriage halted at the finder held open the door, the boy leaped, grabbing the ball and practically plowing over the unsuspecting finder. The dog barked, following the boy but in a delayed action, allowing the finder a chance to grab the dog by his scruff halting his retreat. A whimper escaped the mutt but he sat obediently by the man clutching his scruff. Reever jumped out, ahead of the other children, both of which were even more uncertain, as well as suspicious, than before.

"Where are you going?"

"You can't take that dog, it isn't yours" the boy's voice never wavered, his reply to Reever sharp and quick.

"Does he belong to you then?" The boy made a 'che' sound, causing Kanda's eyes to narrow and a faint grin to overcome Lenalee as she glanced at her comrade.

"As if" he mumbled before properly responding.

"He belongs to the circus." Reever paused for a moment.

"Then why were you two out in the woods? And during a snowstorm no less." The boy's fist tightened around the ball before he held it skywards.

"He stole this. I'm not gonna get in trouble cuz' of a random mutt." His voice was cold, but that did not extend to his eyes which appeared conflicted.

"Why would you-" Reever ceased his questioning as realization settled in. Whatever he had realized was lost on the others however, who remained confused and skeptical.

"You won't get in trouble. You can stay here for tonight, have dinner with us. We can go talk to the circus tomorrow." The boy's glare softened as he thought it over. His jaw tightened and he nodded slightly, relaxing his stance, which had previously been his right foot forward, right fist raised and left shoulder tucked behind him, a mockery of a fighting stance but worthy of the streets.

Reever nodded to the finder who released the dog and proceeded to guide the group to their room. The other guests at first drawn to them by the illustrious Rose Cross, soon turned their heads in scorn at the sight of the boy and the dog. They muttered about 'mutts' and 'trash', 'filth'. Reever placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently guided him forward at a slightly quicker pace. The child was shaking.

Their room was on the second level. The finder started a fire before rushing to start dinner. Kanda reclined in one of the seats but continued to clutch Mugen. Reever reclined as well sighing, hand running through his hair in contemplation over the events that had just transpired. Lenalee joined the boy dog on the floor before the fire.

The crackling of the fire was deafening in the renewed silence, broken only by the occasional clang in the kitchen. A few moments passed before Reever rose to assist the finder.

"Hey" the boy said in a generalization. Lenalee looked up from the dog she was currently lavishing attention onto. Reever glanced over as well. The boy's right hand was held up, absorbing light from the fire while his left was tucked beneath his knees.

"You said I could lose my hand" Reever raised an eyebrow, turning fully to face the child who remained hunched over facing the fire.

"Ya if you got frostbite… Why is something wrong? If something's wrong just let us know, okay? You may still have frostbite." No response. Reever turned again to aid the finder, only to find himself spinning around once more at the sound of a voice.

"What is frostbite?" Lenalee this time, violet eyes reflecting the fire, voice questioning.

"Frostbite is something bad that happens when you get cold. Your body starts to go numb starting with your nose and fingers, your ears and toes-"

"But then you aren't cold anymore so isn't it a good thing?"

"No, because if you can't feel it that means you're hurt. Like when you broke your arm on your last mission."

"Oh…" Lenalee silenced, considering the response, leaving Reever to offer assistance in peace. Shortly after dinner was finished. It was a simple serving of soup, though large. Unfortunately the finder had run low on supplies and was uncertain about leaving to fetch more in case something went wrong with their guest: he was the only one there with definite medical experience. So the simple meal was served and the five were quick to dine.

The boy winced, placing the spoon down to clutch at his stomach. He grimaced then resumed eating, slower now. Everyone noticed the action but said nothing; Kanda dismissed it as a simple weakness, Lenalee grew worried, however was still uncertain about him and decided to dismiss it as well, the finder followed suit, unsure that anything could be done, and knowing the child would soon return to wherever it was he dwelled: no aid could reach the boy without repercussion, that's simply the way of the Order. Reever however was unwilling to dismiss what he just saw without further thought. _Is he hurt, or perhaps sickly? There's always the chance that he is allergic to something in the soup…_ Such thoughts continued until he finally finished his meal. Kanda finished soon after, staying to eye the child across from him wearily. Lenalee did the same, but with curiosity replacing suspicion. By the time the boy finished, everyone else was done and watching him.

"You still haven't told us your name?" Reever said gently. The boy's silver eyes widened slightly then darted away. The dog whined and came over to sit by the child, whose face contorted slightly by this action; brows furrowing and eyes growing pensive. The room fell silent.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Kanda said abruptly, staring down the child. His head snapped up to match Kanda's glare with his own.

"What do you mean?" Reever raised an eyebrow and Lenalee leaned across the table in concern.

"He hasn't done anything with his left hand-"

"None of your business" For a child, his voice was chillingly stern. The dog whimpered and he looked away, edging his chair slightly farther from the kenine. In the ever-changing light of the fire the dog's fur was revealed to be more gray than in the all consuming light of the circus. Reever noted the change, and took the time to properly examine the pair. The dog's ruffled collar was worn, his fur graying and eyes dull. He was panting slightly. The boy was bruised and dirty. His hair was greasy and his clothes far too large, hanging from his frame. The fabric was thin as well, and damp still from the snow. He was thin but not quite sickly, his bones did jut out more than they should, especially compared to the other two children. Kanda was correct about his hand, it was obscured from view altogether.

"Lenalee, Kanda, why don't you two get some rest" his voice suggested this was more a command then a question. Kanda 'humphed' and Lenalee silently followed. This was more a set-up to see if their guest was an akuma than an actual desire for privacy. The child did not fail to react, but not in the way either the finder or Reever had intended. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He took turns glaring at the two adults, clearly thinking something over.

 _Maybe he really is an-_ He suddenly jumped up, eyes widening. The finder jumped as well reaching for his talisman. The child yelped when the finder leaped from his chair and stumbled back. The finder held the talisman, aimed but unactivated. The boy's breathing increased slightly as he glanced around the room. Reever saw him eye the door across the room before turning to glare at him.

"What'd you want?" His voice was cold, it sent a shiver down Reever's spine, only Kanda had ever spoken to him in a tone that was hopeless, unforgiving, yet still owned by a child.

"Why did you jump up like that?" The boy cast his narrowed eyes on the finder, then returned his fiery silver gaze to Reever.

"Cuz' I knew you'd do sumthin' like this" his tone remained even and cold.

"Like what?" The boy glared at the finder, or more specifically, his talisman. Reever stood and looked at the finder, shaking his head slightly. He eyed Reever wearily, but set the talisman down and returned to his seat. Reever walked over and knelt before the child, who flinched further away. This resulted in him slamming into the wall. His eyes widened slightly as he fought panic. He clenched his right hand into a fist to stop from shaking and hardened his gaze back into a glare.

Reever called Headquarters the next morning to report his findings to Komui, only to discover that the idiot was asleep. One of his deep sleeps in which he would only awaken on his own. Reever was determined to figure out how to awaken the man, so he set out for HQ. Not before he ordered Johnny, who had answered the phone in the Chief's place to come watch over the children. He briefly explained to situation and the need to return the pair to circus upon his arrival. Johnny agreed, dumped his remaining workload on Tapp and rushed into London. The journey was about two hours, but that was reduced to one when the Order's name was thrown about. Whenever the horses tired from their constant sprint, the Order could stop and trade them out with those at a nearby stable, the Rose Cross engraved into the midnight charcoal carriage was undeniable. The children woke just as Reever was leaving. The boy however was anxiously hovering by the extinguished fire. He had been up when Reever awoke, around five, fidgeting and cursing under his breath. The boy continued to pace, stopping only to inhale the breakfast he was offered. Whenever the dog wandered over, he would glare at it, push it away, and return to his vigilant post glaring at the door.

"I'm going back to HQ for a bit, Johnny's coming to watch over you though. Have fun" he waved to the young exorcists. Lenalee waved back smiling, while Kanda turned his head to glare out the window. Reever knelt beside the boy on his way out, causing him to start.

"It's not much but here" Reever handed him some slips of paper. Confusion marred the boy's features as he glanced warily between the man and the money.

"Stay safe, he smiled, turning to all of them and closing the door behind him. The room fell into silence. The finder was in the lobby waiting for Johnny, and none of the kids had been alone or properly introduced. Lenalee sighed mimicking Reever. She slid off the plushy couch and walked over to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee" she smiled and extended her right hand. The boy turned in surprise before narrowing his eyes, gaze darting between her hand and her grin. A few moments passed and she sighed again.

"If you keep doing that you're going to end up like the geeks in the lab" Kanda commented smirking. She spun, mock-pouting.

"So?"

"Have you _seen_ some of the-" he ceased his snide remarks when she glared, shifting her weight slightly.

"Whatever" he said, though it was rather obvious he held some sort of fear of the girl.

"That's Kanda, don't mind him. He's weird" Kanda growled but remained where he was.

"What's your-"

"Red" the boy finally conceited, returning his gaze expectantly to the door.

"That's a color not a name, stupid."

"You think I don't know that?" Red's voice rose as he turned his glare to Kanda, who glared right back.

"Why don't you tell us your real name?" The comment was spoken softly and out of curiousity by Lanelee. Red's head dipped downward.

"That's the only name I have." A few seconds of tense silence followed before the room was once again boisterous. Johnny opened the door quickly and with a wide smile, face partially obscured by his thick wide-rimmed glasses.

"Hi Lenalee, Kanda" he turned his head to the boy in the corner. The dog had slunk back over to sit beside him while he was distracted by the conversation.

"Ah you must be-"

"This is Red" Lenalee said cheerfully. Before Johnny could speak again, the boy shoved the slips of paper he had been rubbing anxiously into his pockets, then grabbed the golden ball from the corner.

"That other guy said you'd take me back. Let's go. I'm not gonna finish as it is and I don't want to be in trouble." Johnny's expression grew slightly sullen and he nodded.

"Let's go then" he motioned for the door and stood expectantly by it as the children, and dog, shuffled out. They met the finder, who had secured a second carriage, in the lobby and set out. Johnny contemplated the boy during the ride. He had only spoken once, but from what he could tell his English was rather rough. _Maybe it's a second language? Or maybe he just isn't educated…_ Based on his appearance, Johnny guessed the latter was true. Reever had briefly explained what had occurred, along with the boy's refusal to be looked over or given any aid by the finder.

"He didn't even sleep in a bed" Reever had explained. "Just curled up in the corner. He was awake when I got up so who knows if he slept at all…" Reever had seemed rather concerned which Johnny found to be unusual. Then again, he did not know much about the Section Leader, who was ruthless about deadlines and work ethic, but maybe he actually was caring. Johnny smiled at the thought as the carriage jarred to a halt. He figured they were already there, and was rather disappointed. Mainly about the lack of conversing on the children's part. Lenalee had attempted conversation, but neither of the boys replied. After only her second attempt she gave up, preferring to join Red in gazing out the window.

The finder opened the door. Johnny stepped out, followed by the exorcists, their black and white uniforms hidden beneath their long violet and navy coats. The dog hopped out then whimpered. Red had remained seated. He shot Johnny a pleading look then shook his head, expression hardening as he stepped out and began walking to the main tent.

"Reever informed me on something strange he overheard, possibly regarding the boy-" He paused.

"And an akuma. I'm going to ask around while you speak with the ringleader." Johnny nodded, then jogged to catch up with the children that had already head off in suit of Red. Reever had mention what he thought to be the boy's circumstances over the phone. They weren't good. The two decided to join him when he returned to attempt to get a better understanding of the situation. This would allow them to learn more about the potential akuma, but perhaps help the boy as well. Although after meeting the ringleader, neither of those seemed likely.

"You worthless piece of shit!" The ringleader's words were easily heard by those from the Order, who Red had demanded stayed outside. Lenlee waved when he left, and a mix of regret and frustration settled on his face, then he disappeared into the tent. Johnny closed his eyes and Lenalee clutched his hand.

"What are they doing?" she whispered. He swallowed nervously, not daring to answer for a moment.

"I'll go see. Stay together okay?" He was representing the Order, he had to be brave. Besides, how could he help anyone if he didn't understand? The sight that befell him upon entry however drained that courage.

The head of the child was smeared red and bent forwards. His left wrist saw tied to a pole, holding up the high wire in the arena. A man with a star on his face held the boy's right wrist tightly, yanking his arm so that it pulled his body into a 'T' shape. The ringmaster held a whip in his hand, and lashed it again against the boy's back again. His plump belly shook from the force of his swing.

"Stop!" Johnny cried out, drawing the attention of both of the adults. _He was only in here for a few minutes, how could they do this? To a child?!_ The sound of flesh breaking had been masked by the ringmaster's barrage of verbal attacks. He halted both, at Johnny's request, with a sigh.

"Go, I trust you to deal with his incompetence Cosmos. And tell the cook he doesn't get _anything_ for the next three days at least." The other man grinned, vulgar and wide.

"Of coarse ringmaster, you needn't trouble yourself with this mutt. I'll handle everything ringmaster." The ringmaster dropped the whip, picked up his cane, and walked towards Johnny. Behind him the clown, took the rope and bound the boy's hands, before grabbing the whip and shoving out of the tent. Johnny, looking for the bright side, was reassured that Red had not been shoved through the main entrance where Lenalee and Kanda were waiting. Then he caught sight of the end of the Ringmaster's cane, stained the same color as the name of the boy beaten with it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Johnny Gill, I'm with the Black Order."

"The Black Order huh? Prove it."

"Kanda, Lenalee!" He called. The two scurried in, well Lenalee scurried while dragging Kanda behind her. The ringmaster's eyes widened and he whistled.

"I didn't know the Black Order ran that sort of business. Gotta warn you though, my other kid was a shit investment, so I'm not interested in prices until I know neither of them is deformed." Johnny thought he was going to vomit.

"They are not for sale! They are esteemed Exorcists of the Black Order, if you do _anything_ to either of them the Order will have you executed by assassination immediately." Frail, sickly, nerdy Johnny had never been so furious, or come off as so intimidating in his entire life. At the mention of the Black Order, Lenalee, followed by Kanda, opened their coats to expose the Rose Cross. The ringmaster's eyes widened, then he bowed.

"Of course, of course, my mistake sir. I had no intention to suggest something that would… Please disregard that" he waved his hand.

"Now then, what can I do for you?"

"I was curious about the child…" He said, far more hesitantly than before.

"Why, on Earth?" He mumbled.

"I do not wish to offend your organization again by-"

"Please just tell me about him." Johnny forced his voice to attempt at being menacing once again. It didn't really work but the ringmaster spoke regardless.

"I bought him earlier this year. A friend of mine has a business you see. I'm not involved, but if he sees something he thinks I'll like…" The ringmaster was hasty to deny involvement to save face, but his shrug only made him less convincing.

"He's a great advertiser my friend, so when he told me he had found an angel, I was quite eager to buy. So were others, but I was willing to pay big bucks, do you know how many people would come to see an angel? That's infinite funds right there!" A sigh.

"Good, good advertiser that man. Claimed to have found the kid in a massive glowing crystal. When he tapped the side, the crystal shattered, and marked him with a sigh of God. The kid was unconscious, still was at the auction, but that glowing thing in his hand looked real to me. I spent a small fortune on him, but when I brought him back and he woke up, I realized it was all fake! That damned thing in his hand was jammed in there by some moron, screwed up his whole arm, kid can't even move it! _Useless!_ And he never said anything about God or angels, didn't even understand. And to top it all off when I told him he was a fraud, he flat out refused to perform! Little shit! I can't even make him a sideshow act, tried once, no one wants to see a freak disguised as a kid, 'inhumane' they said… And now he wanders off, tries to steal the best performers partner! Cosmos has been screwing with him for awhile but I hope he really gives him hell for this…" He ended muttering. The children started out wide-eyed, then grew pensive at the mention of 'god crystals'. Throughout the whole conversation however Johnny was horrified beyond words, face pale jaw hanging open.

"Thank you for your time" Johnny desperately spat out the words before turning, grabbing both kids by the hand, and quite nearly running out. Kanda soon freed himself, cursing. Johnny let go, taking in his surroundings which had blurred in his rush to get away from the man, the _monster_ in the tent. He turned away from the tent, before spinning on his heel just as quickly. He walked, forcing himself forward and away from what he had just glimpsed.

The clown with the star was cursing, limping away from the tent. Behind him the child lay unmoving, bruised and bloody nearly beyond recognition. The ruffled collar of the dog swayed slightly as he paced in front of the body, red-stained teeth bared as he growled after the man. Johnny set a brisk pace away from the scene, forcing the children to focus on keeping up, which they did with ease. The distraction part did not quite follow through as a result.

"What does he mean 'bought'?" Lenalee's eyes were bubbling with innocent curiosity and though Kanda's eyes were fixed on the ground, he tried little to hide the fact that he too was interested in the meaning of the phrase. Johnny didn't have the heart to explain it.

"That's something you should ask Komui about…" He gently pushed the pair forward, veering away from the growling mutt, while fighting the urge to look back at the bloody child behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was extremely surprised and touched by the number of people who reviewed (And all good things! ^^) Because of that, I'm going to try to update every saturday (with the same chapter length). Thank you very much to** **StinghyNachos, JJ45, Lena-luvs-cats, Friendly friend, Kat, PipeDReam, 13thReflection, liketolaugh, Ern Estine 13624, sparklehannah, MesuNeko** **for reviewing, and others for favoriting/ following! Are there really so few Red stories…? Originally this was going to be a one shot but… I would love the opinions of other DGM fans in this story, so I will probably be asking quite a few questions about potential changes (more in later chapters). For now, do you think Red's name should change to Allen? Or stay Red? Sorry for ranting, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

How stupid of him, to think someone might actually care. Red thought of the man sliding pieces of money into his small hands, " _stay safe!"_ Then to the girl, perhaps his age, waving, smiling, " _this is Red!"_ How incredibly _stupid_. Everything hurt. He knew to expect what had come from the ringmaster, but after he had placed Cosmos in charge of his punishment, he knew he was going to die. But why was dying so painful? Why did everything always hurt? Cosmos had tied his hands behind his back and shoved him outside. He stumbled, sprawling across the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, you've been bad Red. Your such an ugly screw-up, you deserve to die." _That only makes sense I think…_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you suffer first. No one's going to miss you. No one will _ever_ miss trash like you." _He's right…_

"Time to die." _He's right… But, I don't really want to. Why was I even alive? To suffer and die, is that my only purpose?_ Despite everything however, he refused to scream. No matter how much Cosmos hit him, no matter no hard; whether he used the whip, or glass, one of the props or just his foot. He would not give in to hatred, to Cosmos: he would die, rebelling in his own way. That was his only solace. But even after losing consciousness, the pain was ever present.

He awoke to the sound of whimpering and a warm feeling on his bruised face. He forced his eye open, the one that was not swollen shut, in an attempt to discern what had transpired during his time unconscious, not dead but unconscious. _Aren't I dead? Why do I have to keep living if I'm always going to be alone-_ He started slightly as his thoughts were interrupted by an eager bark, before the dog resumed licking his face.

"Ah- S-stop that!" He scrambled upwards, felt a wave of dizziness and had to lie back down. He rolled over, gazing at the darkening sky. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed the ruffled movement of the collar of the dog who sat beside him. With a reluctant sigh, the boy reached out to run his disfigured red arm through the dog's fur. _So soft._ The dog reached down and licked his hand. Red pulled it back suddenly in surprise and turned to look at the expressionless dog. _Why would he…? But, he's so warm I…_ Despite all his reasoning, he resumed petting the dog. For a few moments he lay there, beside the mutt, content with the fact that the dog had not abandoned him.

"Allen!" Then he was gone, the fur, the warmth, the soul other than his own vanished in an instant. Red thought he was going to shatter. Tears pricked his eyes but he forced them away. _I deserve this, cuz' I'm a monster! I'm always gonna be alone, why was am I so stupid, thinking sumthin' else would happen?!_ He lay there until the sun had all but vanished, till the cheer of the crowd from the main tent had completely died, and until his body was nearly numb from the cold. " _If you get frostbite you could lose your hand!" Please let that be true…_ With such thoughts in mind he slowly rose, stumbled, then limped back into the prop tent. After determining that the area was, in fact, Cosmos free, he proceeded to finish his chores. He had much more to do since he had missed yesterday, and a shorter amount of time to make up for it. Some things could only be accomplished during the day, such as washing the costumes. But he managed to finish everything else before dawn. Exhausted, he wandered into the kitchen, collapsed in the corner, his corner, and quite nearly passed out again.

"Hey!" a jarring kick to the side, coupled with the sharp pain resulting from it greeted him an hour later.

"Get your lazy ass up! Here." The cook yanked him up by his hair and shoved him towards the cart. Red was sure that had his stomach contained contents, they would have been emptied. But the dizziness passed and he stumbled forward, delivering the food in the order given by the cook from the ringmaster. Food was delivered as a result of popularity. So unless someone got the first meal, there was always complaining.

"Did you not see my act last night?"

"Why aren't I first?"

"I was first last week…"

"What the hell is this?!" Cosmos was nearly last, so Red ducked and darted out of the tent, followed closely by a shoe thrown at his head. Red was quick and the shoe was nowhere close to hitting him, but he resented the thought and retreated back to the kitchen.

"That was the last one Red. I'd give you something but the ringmaster said nothing for the next three days, so I don't want you hanging around till then. I'll deliver the meals for now, so I don't want to see your face anywhere near here until then, got it?" Red nodded.

"Now scram!" The cook smacked a wooden spoon against the wall and Red darted out of the tent. He washed the costumes as well as he could, although he had to rewash a few of them. The constant movement re-opened a few of his wounds and he had scrambled to make sure his blood did not stain the costumes. _This is stupid!_ After he finished re-washing a costume for the third time he ripped off part of his over-sized shirt and wrapped both his arms. After finishing the rest of his tasks reasonably well, Red stumbled outside, kneeling in the snow to press the numbing substance against the worst of his aching bruises. When he looked up, he felt his heart drop to his stomach. _No._

A clown, the new popular one envied by Cosmos, was kneeling over the ground. _No._ A major contributor to his popularity was his partner, a dog. _No._ Who was unmoving as his owner piled dirt onto him.

"Is he dead?" _Why do I care? He left me, just like everybody else._ The clown turned, golden eyes widening in slight surprise, before resuming his task.

"Yes." The corpse was bruised, badly, much like Red. The ruffled collar torn.

"I bet Cosmos did it. His act sucks, but he's good at stuff like this." Red diligently hovered beside the man, watching him bury the mutt.

"He was an old dog, he wouldn't have lived much longer anyway." The man's words were hollow, eerily calm. When the job was done, he placed the ball, the golden one with the green stars, atop the grave to serve as a sort of marker. Red continued to speak, unwilling to let silence settle.

"Don't you want revenge or sumthin'?" he raised an eyebrow in question. By this point Red sat beside the shallow grave.

"If I did that, the troupe leader would throw me out without paying me." The man then proceeded to seat himself beside him and offer a brief prayer in some foreign tongue. While unhappy with the answer, for his own anger was brewing to the point where if he had the strength, he would no doubt kill Cosmos himself, he held his tongue. The dog wasn't _his_ friend, so it really didn't matter.

"I'm an outsider anyway, I'll be moving on once Christmas is over."

"Oh."

"Huh, by the way, who are you?"

"Just an errand boy, I've brought you food."

"I'm no good with faces. Oh! You're covered in bruises to!" The man was quick to lick his finger in an attempt to help.

"Gross! Don't wipe your spit on me!"

"Did Cosmos beat you?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you have any friends?"

"Shut up!" Red crossed his arms, glaring at the ground.

"One of these days I'll get big and leave this place. I don't need any friends." The man squished his hands against his face while pouting. The result was… Interesting.

"What are you doing?" Red asks bluntly, slightly annoyed at the clown's behavior at a time like this.

"Wasn't it funny?"

"Sorry, I don't like clowns. I hate them."

"Wha- Well I hate children who don't laugh." Silence ensued, broken a few minutes later by Red, hunched over and confused.

"Aren't you sad…? Wasn't he your friend?"

"I'm so sad I could die" Red turned his head startled, only to find the man hanging from a rope, hastily placed over a nearby tree.

"Stop that!" Red objected. His friend had just died, why was he acting like that? _This guy's crazy._

"I can't cry. My tears are all dried up." the clown informed him, having untangled himself from the rope, and taken on a more serious air.

"That's weird..." Red sighed, allowing his gaze to wander back to the ball.

"What was his name…?" _Allen…_

"I pet him yesterday and he licked my hand, it felt warm…" he thought to the game of catch, going on for hours and hours until they wound up caught in the storm. To the pairs' performance he had witnessed earlier the day before. The crowd had loved them, the dog loved it's owner greatly. It was so bright, blinding and far away, something he could never have, only watch. Love. The dog was owned by someone full of light and love, he had a _friend_. What was that like? Why couldn't he be friends with the dog, with Allen? Tears rolled down his face, unnoticed by the boy himself who had drowned in his own sorrow fueled by loneliness. For the first time Red cried, he cried in a desperate attempt to feel better, to bring back the dog so they might be friends. To have someone, _anyone._ They didn't even have to love him, to be friends, even if the light was fake or nonexistent. He just did not want to be hated, he wanted the darkness, the pain to leave. He thought back to the innocent children smiling at their parents in the town, the two children with the man, bringing him back. How they cornered him. The boy who ran, screaming at the sight of his arm. Why? _Why?!_ He could not stop shaking…

His body throbbed in protest to his movement when he awoke. The sun had begun its descent, yet the inside of the tent was well lit by lanterns and the occasional candle. _What…?_ Beneath him, he felt something soft, he was encased with warmth. Red slowly rose, finding himself seated atop what appeared to be a large pillow of sorts and wrapped snugly in a worn jacket of high quality. The boy bristled when the clown entered with a smile.

"What is this…?" The boy asked a certain edge to his voice. The man did not ignore him per say, but Red's question did not receive an answer. The clown knelt before Red and stroked his chin, an over-exaggeration of pondering. He snapped his fingers then proceeded to lean close to Red.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Red attempted to pull away, but he was still incredibly tired, weak from lack of food, overworking and his injuries. The clown easily, yet gently restrained him. Red squeezed his eyes shut only to discover what felt like a slight release of pressure on his head. He blinked his eyes open and patted the back of his head.

"Why did you do that?" Red held an edge to his voice, slightly offended that the man just invaded his space to free the hair tied out of his face.

"Now you cannot see as many bruises!" The man's tone was upbeat, but the actually words were a tad too grim to make the man come off as happy. Red continued his suspicious glare, not bothering to fix his hair because the clown had a point.

"Why do you care?" The edge had faded from Red's point, exposing traces of raw emotion.

"This is what I do for Allen when he's sick! Let's go!" The man grabbed his right hand, pulled him up, and guided him out the entrance. On the ground was a stack of flyers, which he handed to Red before scooping up a bag of props to carry himself and marching into town.

"I'm sorry sir!"

"Johnny? What is it? Did something happen with the kid?!"

"He's, he's, h-he's-"

"C'mon Johnny spit it out!"

"He's dead sir." Silence greeted the line as Johnny finally managed to deliver the news to his superior.

"I went to talk to the ringmaster and he was… He was still alive then but they were…." He swallowed, unsure of whether or not he could describe what he had seen.

"Are you sure?" After the brief pause, Reever's words startled him.

"Y-yes, I mean…"

"Did you confirm it?"

"Well no but…"

"Then we will operate under the assumption that he is still alive." Johnny swallowed nervously. Reever had not seen the bruises, the blood. If the child _was_ alive, he probably wished he wasn't.

"And what of the akuma? The finder gave me the report, it sounds more like-"

"Innocence. When I confronted the ringmaster he spoke of a god crystal… Reever it has to be Innocence!" Another pause, as both processed the realization.

"What should we do?" Silence.

"Reever?" Suddenly static and Tapp's voice cut across the line.

"He's talking with the chief, he seems pretty worked up, what the heck did ya do Johnny?"

"I-"

"Gimme that! Listen up Johnny! The chief is sending in some more experienced exorcists to collect the Innocence. They won't be able to get there before the performance tonight, so take Lenalee and Kanda again to keep an eye on things. Man I should have seen this sooner… They both sensed it, I just figured it was an akuma but… Listen, you have to get the kid out of there as soon as possible understood?"

"Yes sir!"

 _Ah, too bright…_ The world around Red was full of light: happy families nibbled on cooked meat and foreign foods, the aroma catching on the faint breeze: they were protected from such things by their thick coats. Red did not mind the cold, but now he was protected to, the clown's over-sized coat was still wrapped around him, worn but warm. More importantly, the coat obscured his hideous arm from view, making the crowd an annoyance rather than a mass to be feared. Everyone smiled, allowing their eyes to stray from money and gifts and onto the clown. They flocked to the man, who held a smile beneath the one plastered on. That warmth did not extend to Red, who was over-looked or murmured of disdainfully as he attempted to rid himself of the flyers.

Everyone loved the clown. And the clown was happy to entertain. A boy nearby had begun wailing over something trivial when the clown appeared with a smile. He made a ridiculous face, one quite familiar to Red, before producing a balloon from his sleeve. The boy abandoned his whining and nearly screamed in delight over the sight of the balloon animal gifted to him. Children encompassed the man, jumping, laughing, begging for similar gifts. Red bit the inside of his cheek to prevent tears or yelling of his own, both would be anger induced. The balloon animals took the shape of a dog.

The pair continued drifting about the streets. At some point, the clown attempted involving him in his act briefly before. Of course since he had been pointed out on the spot, he appeared to already be involved in the act. But giving his age and competitive flare, he caved and wound up performing a few simple tricks. In the moment after, time seemed to slow, allowing him to take in the clown's radiating smile, the crowds cheers of pure bliss. The light was bright, but no longer in an unwelcoming blinding way, he did not have to shield his eyes. _Did I truly make them happy? Even if it was just a little…_ Red smiled softly, ducking his head slightly to cover the blush creeping onto his cheeks. The moment passed and a few minutes later the clown resumed his performance, while Red collected change in a top hat.

"Hey kid." Red turned to glare at the owner of the gruff voice. He had atrocious flaming hair, pulled into a ponytail yet somehow obscuring half of his face. His visible eye was sharp, taking everything in and never veering off of Red as he dropped a coin into the hat. Black attire accented with gold was worn beneath his coat, gave Red a sense of nostalgia. He shook it off, turning away from the man and the smoke collecting about him from his cigarette.

"Hey! What's your name?" Red continued holding up the top hat, silently accepting the change and avoiding the bizarre man. _I don't have a name… Why doesn't he go away?_ Red thought, a scowl settling onto his features when he sensed the man following him.

"Is your name Allen?" Red halted immediately, shoulders stiffening. _No. This guy must be crazy too. Allen is- Was-_

"Not the dog." The boy started slightly, finally turning to face the man. His cigarette shifted in his mouth as he sighed.

"If you don't get it then nevermind. Listen up brat." Red straightened slightly, glaring daggers.

"Stay away from Mana , don't get close to him." Then he vanished, melting into the crowd, atrocious hair and all. There was something about that man… The boy grit his teeth and hastily rid himself of the fliers, practically forcing people to take them. Once this was complete, he approached the clown, smiling simply between acts.

"Mana?"

"Hm?"

"Is your name Mana?"

"Yes." A brief pause as the man fully processes the question.

"How did you know my name?"

"Some guy told me, 'don't get close to Mana-" Then Mana too was gone. This was not like before when Red was abandoned, forgotten. No this was something else entirely. Perhaps that was why this time, Red followed.

"Hey! Ah, Mana!"

"I need to find that person!" The crowds were frantically combed through by the clown before Red interjected.

"He's gone." His words were always overlooked, even more soon now that the recipient was a deranged man. Mana continued desperately searching the crowds until the sun had all but vanished.

"Who were you looking for?" Loneliness creeped into the clown's voice as he replied:

"That could be my little brother…" The small observer attempted to ponder, but was forced to abandon his thoughts and take off after the man as he resumed his search. At some point, the steps of the man grew shaky. He was desperate. And in that wave of desperation he lost what little sense he still possessed.

"Look out!" The man toppled over, having been knocked off his feet by the child. A cart rushed past in a wave, a streak of black and silver, travelling and a rapid pace given the condition of the roads.

"Be careful" The child sounded exasperated, like a parent scolding a child. And like a child, Mana nodded, not truly taking the words to heart. Red pushed away from the frozen ground before shoving the clown forwards. They ended up in a nearby park, desolate as a result of the hour. Mana removed his bald cap and scrubbed away the make-up from his face. Red's eyes took in the man in his entirety, the weathered face, the black hair, graying at the temples. Silver eyes briefly fixated on gold. Red's gaze was unnervingly intense, determined. Mana was quick to look away.

"You could've died you know" the determination was present in his voice as well.

"Ha! Death is rather dislikeable isn't it? Ah… What lovely weather." Lids encasing silver reached upwards.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The evening sun on days like this are the most beautiful." The sun had vanished, but remnants of its presence remained, dying the sky in colors not of red, but of a hue to match the eyes of its admirer.

"That doesn't matter, you should be more careful. I bet your brother would be really worried if something happened to you."

"I'm only seventeen you know." Another surprised look from the boy as a result of another random statement.

"Huh?" No matter how you saw it, Mana was middle-aged. He knew it to, and smile faintly, gazing upwards.

"I woke up one morning and realized I had become a middle-aged man. I have no idea how or why. The day before I had been seventeen, so when I saw my own face in the mirror I was really shocked!" Red took all of this in silently. In the short time they had interacted, it was not difficult to assume that something was off about him, but this…

"After a while I was able to accept how I looked, but it always felt strange." A pause. The boy offers no words, so the man continues.

"I have a little brother, but I cannot find him anywhere." Then he leans towards the boy, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I will only say this to you…" He leans even closer to the boy until his lips are nearly touching his ear.

"I am being chased. If I get caught I will definitely be killed."

"By who?"

"Someone called the Millenium Earl. He is a person who can turn humans into akuma. Akuma are everywhere, so you have to be alert." He finishes the secretive statement with the childish act of pressing his fingers to his lips. _Are some people really this weird?_

"My brother must have been separated from me. Looking like this, even if my brother sees me, he won't be able to recognize me. That's why I have to go find him. To do that I have to be alone, to begin this life of wandering." Red clenches his right fist. He avoids the man's steady gaze as he finally breaks his silence.

"Your brother could have abandoned you." The statement was meant only as a subconscious thought, he surprised himself when he realized he had uttered them aloud.

"I-if it is true… What are you going to do?"

' _Because of your ugly left arm you were sold to the circus.'_ The ringmaster's words echoed in his head. That was all he was ever told regarding his past. He was forced into the circus for no other, no real, reason. Afterwards he was always being abused. He was loathed because of his hideous left arm. The circus members treated him as like an object. All that left was disgusting memories. He now shies away from any sort of relationship in an attempt to lessen the pain. _Because everyone hates me._ Even my parents abandoned me. At one point there was hint of friendship. But that was murdered, died with the dog, with Allen. Happiness was something he only ever witnessed, or experienced for but a moment. All of the painful memories he held until now resurfaced in an instant,\ and it showed in his choice of words. Red knew what true sadness was. Mana quietly watched the sky.

"How beautiful" praised Mana softly in regard to their surroundings.

"I love beautiful worlds the best." The words were cheery, yet tears stained Mana's cheeks as the pair watched the death of the sun, leaving only darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this was supposed to come out a week ago but turns out the week before finals is the killer one... Last chapter was shorter but had more going on so… This is back up to the 5-6,000 range. The clown who beat up Red in the manga was Kosimo, but in the light novel it was Cosmos. I haven't heard it translated as Cosimov before but I could be wrong. Cosmos is the most common name so I will probably stick with that, thank you for pointing that out though! As for Cross's outfit, it is in fact priest's clothes and that's going to come up again later, but I figured Red hasn't** ** _technically_** **met a priest before so I didn't describe his outfit that way, my apologies for the confusion. Mana's 'craziness' will also be addressed later. Rant over: Please enjoy!**

 **Thank you to** **m0rkl, Ryuakilover, MesuNeko, Lena-luvs-cats, PipeDream, aruhinaFan13149, Ern Estine 13624, JJ45, Jinx, Lunalittle Lunatic, Kat, 13thReflection, and ShadeWarrior** **for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 3:**

The carriage slid to a halt, rocking dangerously across the frozen earth passing for a road.

"Everyone out!" The two children were out and hovering the treeline before Johnny could process the command, issued by the finder. An explosion shook the carriage. Johnny flew, then stumbled towards the woods. The finder screamed as he crumbled, dust catching in the breeze, mingling with the dust of the two mutilated horses.

"Activate, Mugen."

"Innocence activate! Level one, release." In a flash, Kanda ran his fingers down the length of his drawn katana, causing it to glow as he resonated with his Innocence. A split second later, Lenalee was issuing a similar command, causing her stockings to twirl away, exposing her legs, half of which were soon covered by the hardened boots of her activated Innocence. The weapon had but a moment to finalize its formation as Lenalee issued the second command, blue flames of light flared around her ankles as she sprang up to survey. Kanda scanned the surroundings in search of the enemy, but waited for Lenalee's return before striking. She landed, seconds later.

"Three level ones, getting ready to fire again, and a two approaching!" She informed. Her hand gripped Johnny's coat, she kicked off the ground and practically threw him under the branches.

"Take out the ones, then back me up!" Kanda barked and received a curt nod in return.

"Be careful!"

"Tch!" Kanda darted into the smoke, hovering near the edge amongst the rubble, simultaneously taking cover while scanning for the akuma. Lenalee hopped back into the air, twisting her body to slice her boots through a level one. She halted her movement and pushed off the air, back flipping to avoid the explosion. The other two did not wait for her approach, opening fire instead.

"Ah!" She ducked, narrowly avoiding the wave of bullets. The sudden movement sent her tumbling backwards. Her body slid across the ground, the hardened snow offering little comfort. In an instant however she was on her feet, darting below the pair. She leaped upwards to gain momentum, heading dead center for the akuma, and flipping at the last moment so her steel-like heels sliced straight through the monster. She righted herself and slammed down on the remaining akuma, only to hop back to avoid it's bullets. The armor on this one was tougher. The shape was more bulbous, was swollen from an increased number of kills.

"Gah!" She curled inwards, a ball in mid-air, bringing her legs up to block the bullets. They hit her Innocence, sending her flying backwards, down into the brambley branches of the leafless trees. The beast's face, beginning to develop an ego, smirked before floating down towards the fallen exorcists. A butterfly with clipped wings.

Kanda meanwhile was having equal luck, as in not much. He had successfully surprised the akuma with First Illusion: Ichigen. The netherworld creatures severed the leg of the Level two, missing their target, the akuma's center, as the monster nimbly dodged. This would have settled better with Kanda, had the akuma's new ability not been flight based.

 _Shit!_ Kanda jumped away from the carriage's remnants as the went up in flame. He shot a glare at the akuma, eyes roving it as he recalled the training he was currently undergoing with his master. General Tiedoll had eliminated akuma of this level in the blink of an eye, if that. But his attempts to do so faltered greatly in comparison.

' _Don't get so frustrated Yu! Look closely. Every Level two has a unique ability. See how it shifts different parts of its body into a cannon? While annoying long range, if you get close you can finish it easily. Always look for the ability, so you can counter it. Then finish it off.'_ He made it sound so damn simple. But he was right, and that was what really ticked Kanda off. This akuma had a large set of bat-like wings, protruding from a mutated body, a sickly cross between a doll and a baby. The wings were quite thick, riddled with holes, similar to those at the end of the cannons on Level ones, and were burning. While the body cackled, the wings took on an orange hue, shifting slightly. They beat once in unison, sending fireballs raining down around him. The volume of cackles increased as a fireball hit him dead on. The heat was unbearable, burning through the uniform straight into his skin.

"Gah!" He dropped down to roll across the snow, struggling to extinguish the flame.

"Ha ha moron! Aren't Exorcists supposed to be smart? Oh well!" The akuma swooped overhead, talking more to himself than Kanda about the best angle to view his death. ' _Remember Yu, once you find their ability, you can kill them. Level twos develop egos. Which means they are smarter, but also extremely confident. If you're in a pinch, use that.' Damnit!_ For some reason Kanda loathed when his master was right. But he was, after all, his master. There was a reason it was not the other way around. _Still, this would be a hell of alot easier if Lenalee could keep it still…_ He glanced about, scouring the surroundings for her. Two smoky clouds had settled about the remains of the Level ones. But Lenalee said there had been three. A whooshing sound caught his attention, and Kanda darted away from the next wave of flames.

The crowds were unusually early, Red noted. Mana accompanied him into the main tent. All the other performers darted about, preparing for the performance. All save one, Cosmos. The clown was dressed for the role, a smug look on his face as he stood, arms crossed, waiting. Any peace obtained from his day with Mana dissolved as he lay eyes on the man, smiling to himself. _This… This is the bastard that killed Allen!_

"What happened to your partner?" The words were innocent enough, but Red caught the malice in Cosmos's eye, in stark contrast to Mana's, which glinted almost innocently as he tilted his head.

"Who are you? I'm no good with faces…" The smile falters, distorting.

"I'm Cosmos!" He barks, more likely than not far sharper than he intended.

"If many customers come today, it'll be great." Mana turned and exited the tent, with light steps and a faint smile. He seemed almost happy, as if the death of his dog had not occurred at all. Mana may be alright with letting it go, but Red was not.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Huh…?" Cosmos gives Red a strange look, one unfamiliar to the boy. But his anger is brewing, so he overlooks this.

"The dog is dead. His body was all beat up. The only person who would do that is you!"

"Oh, that's impossible! Calm down Red. Ha ha!" His face contorted again, into a twisted sneer.

"That's right, that's right. Hey everyone! Let's hear what Red just said!" Cosmos raised his voice considerably, drawing the attention of the other performers, who gathered to investigate the commotion. Cosmos's sneer settles into an imitation of a smile.

"It looks like that cute dog is dead. And Red was the one who killed it."

"Wha…!" The air around Red seemed to vanish. He felt as though Cosmos had just punched him in the gut, in a way he had.

"You were performing some tricks with that clown today weren't you? You thought the dog was in the way, so you killed it to be its replacement!"

"No!" A rush of protests swept through him, all struggling to spill from his mouth. But the gazes of the onlookers only grew into cold stares. His body shook slightly. _I'm just a burden. No one would believe me._ His pent up rage finally boiled over. With a shout, Red latches onto a discarded piece of firewood and swings it at Cosmos. The scrawny child, only capable of using one hand, musters little strength and yells again in frustration. Cosmos meanwhile clutches onto his shoulder screaming in over exaggeration. The sound of his pleas however, summons the ringmaster, rushing through the small crowd.

"What's wrong Cosmos?!" Cosmos leans toward the ringmaster, pretending to be too weak to move properly.

"This bastard actually used a plank to hit me! Agh! My hand…" The ringmaster rounds on Red. Without a hint of remorse, he picks up the piece of wood dropped by Red, and smashes it into the child's dark bruises. Red stumbled back with the force of the strike. He lay pinned on the ground while the ringmaster beat his nutrition deprived, bloody body. The sound of skin breaking, bones snapping, did not cease until the plank snapped against Red, lodging splinters into his right shoulder from the impact. The ringmaster chucked the broken pieces at Red as he rose to tower over him.

"You… You completely worthless bastard! You're useless!" His fat body shook from the force of his rage, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"I can't tolerate it anymore! Throw this mutt into the animal cage where he belongs!"

 _He's gonna abandon me… He didn't even ask for a reason…_ To the others, the truth is unimportant. _When it comes to me, no one…_ Red's anger festers, boils once again.

"Come on you-" the ringmaster reaches out to grab Red, who easily dodged before charging Cosmos.

 _He can't be forgiven._ The crude bruises covering Allen resurface in his mind. Allen jumping about energetically. Allen following him. He even licked the left hand that disgusted everyone.

 _At least let me take revenge for him. Even though I'm not his owner. And I only knew him for a short time. But Allen dying, just like that, can't be ignored!_ Red cast a silent glance at his blood red left arm. Even though it's useless, can hardly move at all, his arm is hard as lead. Red is consumed by his rage, his despair, his hopelessness. He doesn't want to live this way. And if he has to kill to do that…

Red jumps up twisting his body so that all the force goes into his left hand, which swings downwards, right for Cosmos's skull. A loud noise fills the space as two hard objects collide. Sparks, golden shards of light, fill the air.

"Ah" Silver eyes widen as they scan the collapsed figure: not Cosmos but Mana. Mana, who was supposed to be on stage, had returned, rushing to protect Cosmos.

"Mana!" The light shards flitting about Mana's head slowly faded.

"No… You can't kill him…" Red, like roses, began blossom from his skull, pooling around his head.

"You can't do something so tragic…" The ever present smile worn by Mana continued to shine. His face is now dyed in blood, giving the illusion that the man is shedding bloody tears.

"Why…" Red is unable to understand. Despite his dog, his friend, being dead, he continued to smile. He even went as far as protecting his friend's murderer. Red's continues to boil, turning now on Mana.

"Why're you so calm?! Why're you protecting a bastard like Cosmos?!"

"Ah" Mana's smile fades as Red strikes his head again with his left hand. It returns a moment later.

"Don't smile! Don't smile anymore!" He struck the man again, then again, and once more after that. His useless hand could no longer move after five measly strikes. Each time however, had sent light shards flying, mingling with the blood.

"Thank you… For making my friend so happy…" _Why, why, why?!_ Red could no longer think. No longer see the performers shifting, muttering, accusing. Nor could he see the figures gathering outside, hovering in the entrance of the tent. What he did see, was Mana placing a hand on his head. He felt the gentle touch on his body, sour and aching, heavy feeling.

"Allen is... a very lonely dog in the circus. In the beginning he didn't know any tricks, and was treated as a burden… At that time, he was probably… Very lonely." _What?_

"After meeting you, Allen was very happy…" _If Allen was just like me then…_

"But don't spread the tragedy anymore…"

"Mana…?"

"Tragedy… Tra...gedy, is…" _Something isn't right._ Mana is a broken puppet, with broken speech and a blank expression. The thought frightens Red immensely as he takes in what he has just done. Mana covered in blood and shards of light. _I hit him with my hand… My ugly left hand…_

"Red! Stop it right now!" Hearing the ringmaster's stern voice sends Red crashing down to reality. Two performers acted on the ringmaster's order and seized Red, latching forcefully onto his arms and yanking him away like a rag doll. The ringmaster continued to bark out orders.

"No! Mana! Mana!" Silver eyes never stray from those of gold as he is dragged away.

"Bring him to the animal cage!"

"Tra…gedy…" An eerie laughter follows Red.

"Will… Attract… The Earl." Cheers fill the main tent, despite the obvious lack of performers and the unopened curtains. The performers all pry their attention from Red to the peculiar cheers. Wind grabs at the curtain, throwing it open for them, revealing the performance. A fat man stood center stage, ears sharp, mouth wide and silk top hat perched on his head.

"Who is that guy…?"

"The first act should be done by me! I'll chase him out!" Cosmos growled, charging onto the stage. The plump man took a bow, tapping his pumpkin adorned cane once. The audience all rose, and morphed, shedding their clothes and skin all at once, revealing round monsters, streaked gray and black and white. Human masks served as their screaming faces, as though they were mocking the performers. Mana, collapsed backstage, turned to see what was happening. Gold locked on gold as Mana made eye contact with the figure.

"Ea-earl…" The deafening noise of gunfire filled the tent as the monster's fired into the crowd of performers. They shrieked as they fell, their bodies being devoured by the poison laced into the bullets, spreading stars.

"Che… Just as like I thought" Fiery locks swept about the face of a man, his coat and priest attire caught in the breeze as well. The man pushed his coat aside, drawing a gun, laced with an enticingly intricate design.

"Destroy them, Judgement."

"Ah!" Lenalee cried as the branches tore through her uniform, her skin, a few thicker ones through muscle even. This slowed her descent only slightly as she slammed into a tree trunk. The floating sphere fired aimlessly into the trees, view obscured by the multitude of branches. Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed in determination. She leaped under the cover of the woods, not touching the hard snow, only the trunks of trees to mute the sound of her movement. The akuma remained in place, obliterating the trees, marring them with stars before they crumbled to dust. Lenalee flipped away from the tree in front of her, landing silently in the shadow of the beast. She drew in her breath then issued a command:

"Waltz, Misty Wind!" She jumped, arching her back to thrust her legs through the air, releasing monstrous gusts of wind that sliced the akuma to bits, muting the explosion and scattering the debris. Lenalee landed. Then hopped up, sailing through her miniature tornado and coming out far above the clouds as the gusts dissipated. Her obsidian hair whipped around her, barely continued in their ties as she continued to jump above the clouds, scanning for Kanda. She spotted him as a large fireball sent him sprawling across the snow. He regenerated quickly, but was rather unhappy and slightly overwhelmed. _There's the Level two._ She inhaled, gulping in as much air as possible, steeling herself for her new technique.

"Innocence, Iron Shackles, activate!" The dark boots morphed to meet her command, enveloping her legs and forming a twisted steel spear nearly three times her size. The weapon finished its formation and gravity grabbed her, dragging her to the earth at an incredible speed. Kanda glanced up as a deafening sound pierced his ears. All he saw was the akuma's back being sliced clean off, its wings pulverized on impact while its body was sent hurtling towards him. Kanda steadied Mugen, then sliced the akuma's remains in half, horizontally then vertically. What little was left detonated behind him. He stood, panting slightly as snow began to fall around them, waiting for his skin to regrow. A few minutes later he slunk over to Lenalee. She lay panting, in the center of a crater. He raised an eyebrow.

"Work in progress" she huffed, attempting to recover the energy she lost by the new technique. From what she had told him it was rather demanding. On top of that, the adrenaline pushing her through the fight was wearing off, so her injuries were about to start bothering her. He jumped away from the flames, sliding down into the crater. He traced his fingers over Mugen, deactivating it, then re-sheathed the blade. Lenalee deactivated her own Innocence, then extended a hand. Kanda grudgingly helped her up. She refused to be carried, so he walked slowly behind her as she worked her way over the edge, back to the surface where Johnny stood, wide-eyed and waiting.

"Are you two okay?!"

"Tch."

"Nothing we can't handle." Lenalee smiled but her face was pale. Kanda glanced at the cuts and the blood oozing from her head, but was unwilling to rat her out. Johnny frowned, clearly not believing her, but uncertain of what to do about it.

"Is there, um… A way to contact Headquarters?" Kanda wandered off, scanning for more akuma. Lenalee nodded and worked her way through the rubble to the carriage.

"All finders have communicators built into their packs" she explained. Johnny was fairly new to the Order, it was likely that this was his first time on anything close to a mission, especially considering the fact that members of the Science Department rarely partook in missions. Johnny swallowed, fidgeting, visibly unwilling to retrieve the communicator. Lenalee's vision glazed slightly.

 _I don't want this…_ Her body knew all too well what to do in situations when all the adults on the mission crumbled. They didn't die, they crumbled. She liked to pretend that was better, painless. But she knew that wasn't the truth. She had heard their screams. She retrieved the large pack from the shredded tan trench coat, before slinging it over her small scratched shoulders. She walked away from the noxious gas, grabbing the sleeve of Johnny, who had begun wheezing. She pulled him over to the crater, and sat him down by one of the smaller, more controlled fires. While he finished coughing, she pulled out her golem. The diamond bat turned on, hovering on the wire as she fumbled with the buttons on the telephone. The phone rang. Kanda plopped down beside her, crossing his legs and extending his hands to catch some warmth from the flame.

"Hello?" A staticy voice answered the line, interrupting the rings. None of them replied.

"Hello? Lenalee?"

"Ya." Her voice cracked, dry and tired.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ya." A brief phase.

"The finders?"

"Ya."

"Did you destroy the akuma?"

"Ya."

"Is Kanda with you?"

"Ya."

"Are you alri-"

"Are you sending someone or what?!" Kanda snatched the line from Lenalee and growled into the device.

"Y-yes. Reever went with Tiedoll and Marie to pick up the accommodator, they should be passing through there soon. Sit tight." The line went dead.

Fierce growls sounded from the cage before the boy. The performers held him in a tight grip, and too tired to resist, he allowed himself to be dragged forwards. The atmosphere had grown dark, clouds covered the moon, hid the stairs, only agitating the carnivores in the cage further. The air reeked of rotten flesh. If he entered the cage, Red was positive he would be torn to death.

 _Death? In a place like this? Is that what I was born for?_ He mustered strength from nothing, forcing his body to move, a combination of anger and fear.

 _What is my purpose for existing? Is it only to be killed?_ Cheers rung from the main tent, such a faraway reality.

"Throw it away!" The ringmaster's cold voice enveloped Red and he was thrown away, into the cage. The door slammed behind him and the lock clicked into place. Imprisoning him, where everyone thought he belonged. Darkness enveloped him in the small space. Through the darkness however, he could make out the massive outline of the tea colored beast, growls menacingly filling the space.

 _There's no more hope…_ The beast roars. One of the few times Red feels warmth, it is his demise. Except it wasn't. A golden sphere broke through the bars. The beast's lunge ceased, permanently, as the beast fell dead. The boy's silver eyes shrunk, as he shied away from the light and the sudden appearance of the winged creature.

 _What?_ He rose, forcing his aching muscles to move. Having shakily stood, Red followed the creature through the broken bars, exiting the cage. The creature flitted over to the red-haired man from before. Breathing irregular, reeking of liquor and cigarettes. Something about his clothes… But all Red saw was the red. Red was oozing around the two performers and the ringmaster, who lay on the ground, still as statues. Red. Red… Why?

A fist hooks his jaw, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"You stinking brat!" His voice is cold, a familiar chill filling his ears with familiar words as he falls to the ground. He rights himself quickly in defiance. _What did I-_ The cool metal of a gun is pressed into his forehead. The man's gaze was unlike any other. Cosmos had cruel eyes, the ringmaster had eyes of authority, but this man's eyes were empty: save an undeniable intent to kill. How many people had to die for that man to gain such an expression? Eyes of blood…

"I told you not to get close to Mana didn't I?" he growled. _This time I'm going to die…_ With a thud, the golden creature chucked a metal bar from the cage directly into the man's head, sending him reeling back, cursing.

"Tim?!"

 _What is that? Is it alive? Why does it keep saving me?_

"Che! You're a lucky son of a bitch, I ran out of bullets." The gun left his head, but remained pointed in his direction. With his other hand, the man gruffly latched onto Red's collar, yanking him off the ground and snarling:

"Don't forget, this is all because of you." Then he was released, dropped onto the ground, and left to watch.

"Disappear." The man sighed, fingers poised in a strange position as he, along with the creature, turned and were enveloped by shadows, vanishing. Red stares at the darkness for a second, then snaps into focus. _If I stay here I'll be killed…_ Red struggles to his feet, stumbling to right himself with only his sore right arm. Once up, he scans his surroundings, darting through a massive hole in the thick tarp of the tent, shying away from the ashen edges.

 _I can't stay here anymore._ Night has long since fallen and he heads for the cover of the woods, waiting in shadow for light to come, bringing with it a new perspective on the situation. His concern for Mana grows, but knowing he will be unable to cause anything but disaster, he stays where he his. _What should I do…_

Kanda nudged Lenalee awake with a start, unwilling to allow himself to be seen by his master performing anything considered nice. She woke, head sliding off Kanda's shoulder as he rose.

"Master…" It was a cross between a growl and a genuine welcome.

"Yu, are you alright?" Kanda turned, beginning to skirt the flames and continue down the road.

"Hello miss Lee, are you alright?" He knelt down and offered her a hand, noting her wincing when she took it and stood. We'll get you cleaned up when we reach our destination." Without asking permission, Tiedoll scooped her up, set her on his back and followed after Yu. Lenalee 'humphed' but soon fell asleep. Marie and Reever kept up a light conversation as they followed suit, leaving Tiedoll to ponder the situation.

Lenalee and Kanda were on the same level. The same amount of fighting experience, resonance with their Innocence, and hatred of the Order. Lenalee's new technique put her ahead of Kanda, who still only had the one, but the after effects cancelled out her strength. This was the first time he had seen it, like a falling star: only faster. Tiedoll had also seen the crater. Equipment types were not usually so taxing, but their were always exceptions and the girl's age did not help much. Tiedoll sighed, his own resentment for the Order increasing. And they were on their way to retrieve yet _another_ child.

They arrived around dawn, having had to walk since the road was currently impassable for a carriage. Finders had been taking care of that however so a carriage would no doubt arrive shortly to retrieve them. The site that met their eyes was, well, tragic.

Red wakes with a start, with no memories of falling asleep. Dawn has broken, scattering shards of light across the horizon, bringing with it a pang of guilt at the familiar scene. Red steps out of the woods, setting out to examine what's left of his way of life. People encase the rubble, whispering. Red silently works through the gossiping crowd, eavesdropping as he goes.

"Disappeared?"

"That many performers?"

"The ringmaster and a few others are still around but-"

"Where did they all go?"

"Seems like the show cannot go on…"

Red's eyes widen, he halts his movement as the words sink in. _In the cage... I_ _heard cheering… If that wasn't from the acts, what was it?_

"They couldn't have run away!"

"That's right, look! Their clothes are still there!"

"Is that a bullet hole?"

"There were rumors that it was an attack."

"Where are the bodies?"

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"What really happened? Even though it's Christmas…" Unable to bear the comments and the small space, Red exits the crowd, breathe catching and heart beating too rapidly. _What happened? Did Mana disappear too? Who was that red-haired guy? He wanted to…"_

"Ah! Mana!" Red cannot help but shout as a familiar figure emerges, clown suit dirty and ragged, resembling his own attire. Blood was caked onto his face, but his smile was soft.

"Where have you been Allen?"

"Eh?" Red's expression grows blank with shock, before his brows furrowed skywards, concern etching onto his small, somewhat swollen features.

"Mana?" _Allen is a dog's name… A dead dog's name…_ Mana failed to notice Red's uneasiness and continued talking.

"Today is Christmas! Alright, let's move on!"

"Mana…? What's wrong? I'm not Allen. Allen is…" Red's pleas are ignored and silenced as Mana takes his right hand and begins walking.

"Right, where should we go next?"

"Forget that! Your head's all broken! You gotta fix it!"

"Does Allen have a place he wants to go?"

"Mana!" _Why is Mana so strange?_

"Mana? Hey, Mana?"

"Hmm… Where should we go? Strange, why am I travelling?" Mana tilts his head, geniune confusion dancing about his face. Red halts, eyes wide.

"You said… To look for your little brother…"

"Little brother?" Mana ceasing walking as well.

"What's that?" Mana offers a reassuring smile to Red, causing the opposite effect as the boy's shoulders stiffen. _He forgot why he was travelling… Why? Because I hit him too much?_

' _Don't forget, this is all because of you.' Cuz' of me…? Someone like me isn't able to do something so… But that cursed hand might…_

"I feel like… I'm looking for something really important…" Mana's smile remains, his tone even, but his body shook. Mana was sad too. Because he lost his memory.

"You're looking for your brother! Your little brother that got lost! You said so!" Red's words were lost on the smiling man. One night and Mana had changed entirely. Red stares helplessly at Mana. Something white drifts about beside them. Snow, falling silently and collecting on their still bodies. Snow that can turn everything white.

"Mana…" _Mana can't go back anymore…_ Silent tears fall from silver eyes, empty and lost and desperate. Slowly, Mana's hand extends towards him. Red flinches slightly despite himself as Mana wipes away his tears.

"Don't be sad… If you are sad the Earl will come." His voice is empty resiteing empty words who's meaning is now lost on the speaker himself.

 _Mana… The person destroyed by me…_

"Take me with you Mana. I'll tell you, what you have forgotten… I'll remember it for you… Please. Take me with you…"

 _This is my reason for living. Mana… That night, playing in the snow with Allen… Then going to the streets with you… That was the first time I've ever felt 'happiness' before… So this time it's my turn. I will make you happy. I will become your Allen._

"We'll always be together, Allen." Those innocent words cruelly pierced Red's heart.

"...That's true, we'll always be together…"


	4. Chapter 4

**It makes me so happy to read all of your reviews and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! :) Unfortunately, I can't keep up with updates :'( so I going to switch to a new chapter alternate Saturdays with the same chapter length. At this point, I've summed up Fragment of Snow, so from now on this will be AU, the question is how much… I've got the next arc planned out, but after that I'm not sure if I should add in characters early (Miranda, Krory) or do a timeskip…? I'm always open to suggestions so if you have any… On that note, this world does need more hugs! So I'm lumping two requests together, although this probably wasn't what either of you were looking for but…**

 **Thank you very much MesuNeko, Lena-luvs-cats, Ern Estine 13624, SakuraNyaa, and Jinx for reviewing, and so many others for favoriting and following! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Freeze!" A sudden breeze disrupted the snowfall as men with long tan coats carrying boxes surrounded them. In an instant there was no escape. _These people…_

"Sir, step away from that child!" _Please no. I finally have a purpose, a reason for living. Please don't._ Mana turned to stare down at Red, shoulders shaking; slightly from the cold, his fears after years of abuse, and leftover rage he may need to get him and Mana out of the situation. Red abandoned this action when the delusional clown tightened his grip on the boy's hand, not painfully so but protectively, and turned to face the men. ' _I am being chased. If I am caught, I will definitely be killed.' Oh no… They aren't going to kill him, right? Is it my fault too?_

"That's enough." A familiar voice cut through the crowd, placing his hand on the shoulder of their opponent, who signalled the others to fall back slightly.

"I'm Reever Wenham. I'm with the Black Order." He raised his hand slightly, but seeing no similar movement by Mana, whose hand remained clinging to Red's, he abandoned the action and returned his own hand to his side with a sigh.

"Sorry about that, would you mind if we talked to you two about what happened?" Reever glanced concernedly at Red once, whose own focus was on analyzing the familiar looking group of men. _Those boxes do something… Before… That's right! These're the guys that… But… Mana needs… And they don't…_ Red's eyes glazed slightly as his thoughts spiraled, meanwhile the two adults continued conversing.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Something happened to your fellow performers...?"

"Really? Is it a secret?" Reever's eyes narrowed as he carefully processed the man's words, not failing to acknowledge the copious amount of blood caked over his smeared make-up.

"It's not a secret, they died. Do you know how?" The man's eyes took on a much less foggy sheen at Reever's words. Golden gaze growing intense, the clown narrowed his eyes at Reever while tightening his grip on the boy. Red's eyes widened and he winced as Mana's grip on his hand tightened, but he deserved it, so he did not protest.

"You killed them didn't you?" It was neither a question or a phrase, simply an accusing snarl. The boy, having equal amounts of dried blood on his hair and skin, shifted slightly away from the clown. WIthout looking, he yanked the boy closer to him, as a child might do with a rag doll when throwing a fit. Reever winced for the boy, running through possible solutions while the man grew angrier.

"Your agents of the Earl aren't you?!" Everyone in the circle paled. General Tiedoll, having left the children in Marie's care after determining that no akuma remained, approached the scene warily.

"What more do you want?! You've already taken _everything_! Do you want Allen to? Is that it?!" His screams were high with hysteria and his own body shook with the volume. The boy beside him trembled slightly, most likely subconsciously, but did not protest when he was flung about by the clown's fit.

"Sir, release the child." Tiedoll entered the circle, placing himself in front of Reever. His hand lay casually on his Innocence, prepared to intervene if necessary, and by the looks of it, an intervention seemed mostly likely.

"Relax, we are not with the Earl, the opposite in fact." The man's eyes widened slightly before he began to cackle.

"Are you _insane_?"

"Why is the Earl after you?" A pause.

"Strange… I don't-" The man halted his speech, relaxing, and straightening, looking almost happy.

"Mana…" All eyes turned to the nearly inaudible words spoken by the boy, whose feet were gently returned to their former place on the ground.

"We need to go… You said." The boy was practically mute, especially in comparison to the previously hysterical man he uncertainly clung to.

"Oh! That's right!" He turned to leave, smile widening, only to tilt his head in confusion when the mean did not move.

"Who might you be?" His voice was light, holding no malice whatsoever. Tiedoll waved his head slightly and the finders graciously dispersed, eager to find other tasks, but remaining close in case their assistance was needed.

"Froi Tiedoll, you may just call me Tiedoll." The man nodded with a smile, but made no move to introduce himself or the boy. Johnny had informed them halfway through the walk to the circus, or what remained of it, of previous events. The boy was nameless, but was referred to as Red. He was a slave of the ringmaster, who had bought him from a contact claiming to have found him in a quote "God crystal", meaning this was likely the accommodator sensed by Lenalee and Yuu. The fact that the children were already developing that skill was another matter entirely, but one that would have to wait.

"Is this your son?"

"This is Allen!" The man smiled, but did not answer the question. Red, though not answering verbally, turned his head away, gaze downcast almost shamefully. _Intriguing_ Tiedoll thought. He glanced at Reever who was looking at the boy, no doubt thinking the same thing.

"Are you two alright?" The man tilted his head and the boy tensed beside him.

"You both have blood on you" Reever stated, picking up on what Tiedoll was doing.

"Why don't you come with us, we can get you two cleaned up and fed." Mana hummed, pondering the request before nodding in acceptance.

"But then we have to move on." The boy's widened, face contorting in horror at the clown's quick acceptance. When he was pulled forward slightly, like a dog on a leash, he dug his heels into the ground and whined in protest.

"Mana no! We have to go! They… They're." The boy's silver eyes were dark, filled with far more suspicion than Tiedoll had seen since… Tiedoll grimaced as the boy, Allen as the clown introduced him, continued to be dragged along.

"It will be fun! Besides, Allen gets sick a lot, like me!" The boy's eyes widened further, and he jerked his hand out of the clown's grasp.

"What are you talking about? Mana? Mana! Please don't go!"

"It's all right. We are going to help you, like before." Red recalled the speaker giving him money and warmth and food… But he also recalled the same person turning on him, cancelling out the good deed done, leaving only suspicion. Mana continued his journey forward, two men in cloaks escorting him into a carriage. Panic rippled through Red's thin frame as he darted over to the carriage, door closing with the clown inside, still smiling.

"Mana!" Red couldn't remember ever raising his voice so loud, he had no right to, but Mana… The carriage pulled away. Red's foot caught on some debris, latching on and sending him toppling to the ground. His ankle twisted, but the true problem was the debris. He struggled to rise, reaching out towards the carriage as if he could merely will it to halt. The four-wheeled vehicle, continued down the lane, vanishing with Mana. ' _We'll always be together.'_ His heart ached. Far more than his ankle, than his bloody, splinter filled shoulder, then his back, broken by the ringmaster's whip, than all the punches given to him by Cosmos, Red's heart hurt. He shuddered, fighting tears. Everything was gone…

While the boy argued with the clown, Tiedoll solemnly instructed the finder's to escort him to the Order. Marie and the kids would follow closely behind in case anything went wrong, leaving Johnny, Reever and himself to handle the boy. Tiedoll returned from giving said orders, watching as the carriages disappeared, one then another. Johnny was anxiously conversing with Reever, both glancing between some of the nearby debris and the General. Intrigued but not bothering to inquire, Tiedoll headed straight for the debris. He visibly deflated when he discovered why it was so interesting.

"We did not take your father." Tiedoll knelt a few yards away so as not to crowd the boy. His words intended to reassure were met with a glare, softened by the child's sorrow. White continued to surround him, a reflection of his cold, yearning heart.

"We're going to take you to him. Come on." Tiedoll extended a hand. Any traces of tears left as silver eyes hardened with weary resolve. His right hand shoved away debris, then pushed his body from the snow covered dirt. He limped past Tiedoll towards the conversing pair behind him. The group walked in silence, slowly so the boy could keep up, for he refused to be assisted by any of them, eventually reaching a carriage which soon lurched into motion. The trip would be long, and the boy no doubt needed his rest, so Tiedoll began the conversation early.

"Johnny said your name was Red, but that man introduced you as Allen. Which do you go by?" Silver eyes were dull as they turned to meet his expectant gaze. He remained silent for awhile, before sighing, finally conceding.

"Used to be Red. But I'm Mana's now, he can call me whatever he wants." His voice was soft, not nearly as harsh as before. It was nostalgic, leaving Tiedoll to ponder over who he had previously heard speak in such a manner. Everyone else remained silent, processing the words. A few moments later the silence was broken by Johnny.

"The ringmaster told us what happened to you-" He stopped himself as Red- Allen- bristled, switching from relaxed to defensive in a heartbeat. He almost seemed panicked, but attempted to mask it with a glare. His silver eyes were alight with a flame of defiance, while the rest of his body shook at the memories of a life of abuse, darkness and despair. Johnny's own fists shook with uncertainty at the boy's reaction, and with Tiedoll still in a daze, Reever was left to address the matter.

"Don't worry nothing like that is going to happen to you hear. There are even other kids your age." The boy took on a look that was borderline condescending, dismissing the claims assured to him. To Allen, they seemed like nothing more than lies and a true portrayal of how little they actually knew about him.

"They understand. Both of them have suffered too. You won't be alone their."

 _That's right. Lenalee always speaks in that tone, unless she's with Komui, submissive and hopeless. Yu's is rather similar on occasion, mainly when he's forced to talk about his past._ Tiedoll finally recalled at the mention of the other children. He snapped his attention back to reality, focusing his gaze on narrow eyed child. Waves of suspicious doubt nearly rolling off of him.

"So what? You collect monsters? Is that what this is? And you're gonna just hurt all of 'em?" Allen's tone held no emotions, making the form of delivery almost as unsettling as the words themselves.

"No. Absolutely not. That is _not_ what we do." Allen's expression mirrored his previous tone; blank, emotionless, lacking both hope and despair.

"We find people like you, Allen. _People_ who have been hurt for no reason, and we save them, we give them a home and a place to belong. Because that's what they deserve. That's what you deserve." A dull, lightless gray shifted, allowing a glimpse of light to cross it's path as the meaning of the words just spoken were truly processed. Allen snapped from his daze, allowing that glimmer, though faint, to shine across his expression. He turned away from Tiedoll and his words, probably lies for they were too good to be true, and curled into a ball. A few minutes later, exhaustion overtook his small, frail body. Whether he fell asleep or passed out was uncertain, but to those still remaining the action was both a door closing and a door opening. Tiedoll sighed, disappointed that he would be unable to inquire about the child's Innocence, but thankful as well, for he truly needed the rest. Especially if all of their suspicions had been true. Reever sighed then turned to address the others. The conversation that ensued was both short and grim.

They arrived the next morning, having deliberately delayed their trip so the boy could sleep longer. He would need all the strength who could get. When they finally did arrive, Tapp came to meet Johnny, but both were shooed away in haste. Well Tapp was. Johnny, being of poor health and low stamina, passed out shortly after Allen. And despite being conscious now, still needed to be carried to the infirmary. Komui was also their to meet them, standing expectedly, at the docks. A smile plastered onto his face, despite the growing concern held in his gaze. Allen stiffened, more than he already was having not relaxed since he woke, visibly unhappy at the concept of another person. The finder guiding the boat through the underground passage did little to help either. He still refused to be assisted in anyway, so it took him a few minutes to safely get off the boat. When he did Allen was greeted by the towering figure, who knelt down to his height and held out his hand, slowly and keeping it at a distance.

"Hi! My name's Komui." Allen looked him dead in the eye for at least a minute. Despite how unsettling his gaze was, Komui kept eye contact, making sure to show not to show any malice or ill intent in his body language, not that he ever really had anyways. After a moment, the boy's shoulders fell, ever so slightly, into a more relaxed position. His gaze fell to Komui's hand and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's a handshake." Komui whispered, lowering his voice so the other's present were unaware of the spoken words, with a smile. The boy's face blushed faintly. He turned his head downwards, attempting to hide it with his blood-stained brown hair. He slowly reached out his right hand, and grabbed Komui's. The motion was light and uncertain. Komui did not tighten his grip, but slowly shook his worryingly small, cold hand up and down, while looking expectantly at him.

"Allen." The boy's voice was as small as the boy himself. It had an edge to it, like Kanda, but act far more uncertain, like Lenalee. Komui's smile faltered ever so slightly at this. _He will fit right in…_ He thought, releasing Allen's hand.

"Where's Mana?" Allen jumped right to the point, any uncertainty leaving as determination settled in. _Mana...? Ah, that must be the man who arrived last night._ He had never given his name. After his head wound was addressed he was given a room, only to be found meandering about aimlessly an hour later. In his brief stay, they had already determined that he was definitely delusional, most likely suffering from some sort of mental illness. The strange thing was it was not caused by the head injury, the nature of which was itself rather strange. It appeared to have been done by an extremely heavy object, likely metal. Yet the shape varied, forming a distinct pattern, a cross. Innocence. Thus Komui anxiously awaited the boy's arrival. Now that he was here… Komui was unsure of what he had been expecting, but he knew that this blood-stained boy wasn't it.

"Mana is here. You'll get to see him soon." The boy appeared thoroughly unconvinced.

"I promise." The boy sighed, gaze lowering, silver eyes growing pensive, distantly distracted. Meanwhile Komui's gaze kept venturing back to the cuts and the bruises…

"How about we get you cleaned up, Allen?" The child's expression took on a confused look once again. Komui's heart ached.

"Come on" he spoke softly, and began walking slowly. Allen fell in behind him, struggling to keep up despite the seemingly sluggish pace. The infirmary was not far, it was downstairs even, but it still took them almost half an hour to get there. Komui offered a few times to help, but that only seemed to make the boy more determined to walk on his own. When they finally did get there, he requested a separate room for the boy and an experienced doctor. The infirmary wasn't particularly busy, but Komui did not want the boy to be overwhelmed or accidentally see something he should not. The rooms typically held more than one patient and given the nature of the war, it was not uncommon for some patients to be operated on in the presence of others. They waited and Allen caught his breath, before both were led into a small room, holding only one bed.

Despite his protest, Allen was picked up and seated on bed by the doctor. The child tensed as he glanced about the bright surroundings and the suspicious figure. When he set down his medical bag Allen paled drastically. Komui pulled a chair over and sat next to the boy.

"Don't worry, he is here to help, I promise. He won't do anything you don't want him to alright?" Silver eyes had adopted a suspicious gleam, but their was no hiding the genuine apprehension marring his features. Nevertheless he nodded, forcing his breathing to slow.

"Like Komui said, I'm here to help. I need to see how hurt you are, so I'm going to help you take your shirt off okay?" The boy tensed again and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Komui lowered his voice and addressed Allen. He was met with a glare.

"You don't wanna see it. It's ugly."

"We will not do anything to hurt you. I promise. So I need you to be brave alright?" Allen shook his head and shifted his left arm behind him.

"You don't want us to see your arm right?" Allen flinched, glaring.

"How about this, we only take off part of your shirt, so we can't see your arm. Is that okay?" The boy's glare did not dissipate, but he did not openly protest either. After a moment, he nodded slowly. The doctor moved to help him, but was met with a glare. Allen, using only his right hand, removed the majority of his shirt, leaving his left arm tucked behind him in the sleeve.

"Ah!" The oversized fabric nearly slid off his shoulder, flashing what at a glance appeared to be red veins bulging from his skin. He quickly grabbed the shirt, holding it in place, glaring somewhat expectantly at the doctor. The doctor seemed unsettled by the boy's gaze, but quickly disregarded that as he sat down and began examining the child.

His injuries were severe. Komui did not have to be a doctor to know that much. Where his skin wasn't broken it was taut over his skin. He had dozens of bruises, all varying in severity and stages of healing. Whoever had done this to him had been doing so for… Months by the looks of it. Glass shards coated his right wrist, wooden splinters lathered his right shoulder. One of his eyes was forced to constantly squint due to the swelling of the bruised skin around it. Half of his face was nearly blackened by the dark, gnarly bruises, while other half was coated crimson by a cut. His face was cleaned, then bandaged accordingly the doctor made sure he did not have a concussion, then moved on to clean up the front of his torso and his right arm.

Afterwards, Allen was instructed to turn around so the same could be done with his back. He did so slowly, but still winced as he settled. Komui's hand clapped over his mouth while his face contorted in horror. The doctor had a somewhat similar reaction, but moved quickly to begin treating the injuries. Allen's entire back, was marred with bloody cuts, most likely from a whip. A few scars across his lower back confirmed this. After a few minutes, Komui swallowed his initial shock, that anyone would do this to a child, mainly because Lenalee had received similarly ignorant treatment.

"Do you know how old those are?" He asked, pointing to the smaller scars.

"I can't say for certain, but at least two years." _Two years. This child has been beaten, broken, abused, for two years. How could no one do anything? He's so young…_ His thoughts wandered to Lenalee. _And now he could be forced to fight… Oh God…_

While lost in thought, a similar inspection and treatment was done to the rest of Allen, who finished fixing his clothes back into place. Somewhat. His shoes, socks, suspenders and scarf remained off. His hair was down to. Allen observed the pair as Komui turned expectantly to the doctor.

"Some of the injuries were pretty bad. I recommend he stay in bed for at least a few days. He needs to stay warm and eat lots to try and gain some weight." Komui's eyes peered over his glasses seriously.

"Is he well enough to see Hevlaska?" The doctor's own gaze matched Komui's solemnly.

"It would be best if he rested…" His reply trailed off. Innocence was _always_ the exception.

"But he should be well enough yes. Try not to have him walk too much though." The doctor answered. The two exchanged a few more words then took his leave, shortly followed by the pair, though they had a different destination.

"Who's Hevlaska?" Allen asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard by Komui.

"You're about to meet her. She-"

"Where's Mana?" Given the circumstances, Allen had been handling everything fairly well throughout this whole ordeal. However he was exhausted, beginning to stumble, yet still refusing help. And his voice had taken on a hint of desperation. He had abandoned the false glares, exposing just how weak he was. Allen seemed aware of this to, making his mood even more foul. Komui stopped in the hallway, turning and kneeling before the boy. Allen's breathing was labored, his shaking legs close to buckling. He had a long morning already.

"If you let me help you, I'll take you to him" Komui conceded. Allen's face contorted slightly, trying to decide if he should glare or smile. He settled on neither, sighing and nodding. After a few minutes of instruction, Komui was carrying Allen on his back, hurrying towards Mana's room. Unfortunately he was not surprised to find that Mana was not there. Allen's brows furrowed at the open door. Komui entered and set him on the bed. Allen opened his mouth but was interrupted before words could form.

"I'll go look for him while you rest. As soon as I find him I'll bring him here okay?" Silver eyes dulled back to gray, in confusion and exhaustion. Despite having slept a few hours ago, the constant walking, climbing of stairs, and interactions with new people had drained him. On top his injuries and empty stomach, Allen was in no position to protest. Komui pulled back the covers on the bed, and gently pushed him down. He settled the covers over the boy and knelt down.

"I'll go find Mana, you rest." The boy sighed, darkness pulling at his vision as his eyelids drooped downwards. He had no memory of Komui leaving before consciousness evaded him, and he entered a dreamless sleep.

"Allen!" The sound of his new name coupled with the owner of the voice, easily stirred the boy.

"Mana…" The clown had not abandoned his attire, however most of his makeup had been smeared off. Nevertheless he smiled, that unknowing, happy smile that caused the Allen's heart to ache. Tiedoll, who had escorted Mana back to his room on Komui's orders, did not fail to notice this. Mana however did, and merrily began talking to Allen about nonsense things. Some random observations he made while aimlessly wandering around. Allen shifted, sitting up. He winced, but moved to sit beside the rambling man. His stomach growled. The man continued. Finally he slowed, turning to smile at Allen.

"Where did Allen go?" The boy did not answer, so the man answered for him.

"Allen isn't supposed to leave. He's too hard to find." The words visibly unsettled the child, who shivered slightly. Mana, as Komui and the boy referred to him as, remained oblivious to this.

"I'm hungry! Allen needs to eat to. Let's go!" Mana pulled Allen off the bed, carrying him on his back in a way that appeared abrupt and painful, but seemed to comfort the boy in a way that Tiedoll hadn't seen before. Not only that, but the boy had no objections as Mana waltzed them out of the room, walking off in the wrong direction.

"The dining hall is this way." Tiedoll offered, escorting them. " _I'm Mana's now."_ Johnny had explained everything he had learned about the boy to them, and was probably doing the same to Komui. They arrived shortly. Tiedoll ordered food for the three of them. Then he waited, keeping a careful eye on Mana so he wouldn't wander off again. That did not seem as likely now however. He had set Allen down and was talking to him. Their roles seemed reversed as Mana's expression constantly changed as his attention darted about. Allen held a constant smile, and spoke softly in a reassuring manner. Tiedoll's eyes narrowed. How family's conducted themselves was their business, but this just seemed wrong. The general grabbed their food, and found seats for the three of them, which he ushered them into. Allen waited for Mana to happily indulge himself before he even bothered picking up a utensil. Allen ate slowly. He was barely halfway finished when Mana finished off his meal. He sighed dramatically. Mana was rather theatrical, a stark contrast to Allen.

"That was yummy! Hm? Why aren't you done yet? Come on Allen I'm bored, hurry up!" Mana whined, poking at Allen as he continued eating.

"Let him finish." Tiedoll ordered, harsher than he meant to, receiving a glare from Allen.

"I'm done" he lied, disregarding the rest of his meal. Mana pouted and continued to whine.

"Nooo but Allen hasn't finished yet. You finish Allen, I'll wait." Allen continued eating while Mana continued to vocalized his back and forth dialogue with himself aloud. When Allen finished Mana seemed ready to burst, and grabbed the boy's hand. Allen's eyes widened in minute alarm as his left hand was taken by Mana's. Tiedoll did not fail to notice the wine red skin or the pitch black fingernails as Mana dragged Allen away.

Mana and Allen wandered about the Order the rest of the day. Mana continued wandering long into the night as well, carrying Allen around on his back. Komui sent Tiedoll to find the pair the following morning.

"If he is an accommodator, then it will be better for him to start training with someone he already knows." Thus, the general agreed to search for the pair after he finished running some drills with Yu. Lenalee had participated as well, and now the two were silently following him about. It took ten minutes to find Mana, passed out in the library. Lenalee discovered Allen shortly after, curled up in a ball under a table in the corner. Only Lenalee would have thought to look there. She helped him out while Tiedoll attempted to wake Mana, Kanda hovering behind him. Lenalee smiled slightly.

"The General said your name is Allen." She whispered. The boy nodded.

"It is now… That's what Mana calls me so…" His whisper faded away. Silver eye, the one not covered by bandages, growing pensive.

"I'm glad you're here Allen." Lenalee's gaze grew pensive to, her smile softening, expression morphing to take on a sadder look.

"It's hard, being one of the only kids." Her whisper grew quieter somehow. Something pinched Allen's heart, a strange sensation that caused him to act without thinking. He smiled at her, stepping closer, attempting to offer comfort but unsure how. Lenalee was uncertain as well, but caught the gesture. Her smile brightened.

"It seems Mana is rather tired." Tiedoll interrupted, abandoning his efforts of rousing the man for they had yielded no results. He turned to the young pair instead. Lenalee was seven, and Allen seemed around her age as well, six perhaps?

"Is something wrong?" He wondered allowed, taking in their slightly saddened looks. The two got flustered as a response, shaking their heads no. Tiedoll chuckled, then decided to make things interesting.

"How about a hug" he offered. Lenalee giggled, because she knew Tiedoll was not offering to provide a hug. She darted over and wrapped her arms around Kanda, who growled slightly before glancing at the general. He sighed, then awkwardly patted her back. They separated, and Lenalee turned to smile at Allen. She returned to him, wrapping her arms about him in a similar manner, though slightly looser due to his injuries. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his right arm around her, giving her a gentle pat. Lenalee had bandages on her to. Lenalee gently pulled away, stepping back to smile up at Tiedoll. He returned the grin, and said,

"Yu…"

"No."

"Yu…"

"No way in-"

"Yu!"

"I hate you!" Kanda nearly shook with infuriation as stiff arms enveloped the much smaller figure that was Allen, who flinched away but ultimately only succeeded in squirming awkwardly in protest. The hug was short and unwilling on both ends, and though the act made part of Allen loathe Kanda more, the intentions of General Tiedoll were not lost on him. He growled at Kanda, who growled back tenfold between curses, but his eyes were lighter and his stance less defensive.

Not wanting Kanda to injure one of the younger kids in his rage, Tiedoll sent he to get Komui, and tell him they were heading to Hevlaska's chamber. The general lead the way, allowing the pair to fall in slowly behind him. They kept their distance from him, but walked side by side, whispering between each other.

"General Tiedoll is sorta strict in training, but otherwise he's nice."

"That's good…" A pause.

"Where're we goin'?"

"To see Hevlaska. Don't worry, I've known her since I was little. She looks scary, but she isn't mean."

"Why are we goin' there?"

"So brother knows about your Innocence."

"Brother?"

"My big brother Komui. He's the chief, he helps us." Another pause. Then the real question.

"Innocence?" Lenalee grew quiet at that.

"You should wait for brother to explain that…" The rest of the walk was in silence. Lenalee and Tiedoll explained the elevator to a very suspicious Allen as they waited for Komui. Upon his arrival, Tiedoll left to hunt down Kanda, who had snapped at one of the members of the Science Department. If Mugen was involved speed would be the general's friend. The three descended to the chamber, slowly being encased by darkness, while Komui explained Hevlaska to Allen, in more or less the same words as his sister.

Despite both of their warnings, Allen was unprepared to actually meet her. Hevlaska was not human, but a massive being, one comprised of Innocence he was informed.

"Let me learn about your Innocence." Her voice echoed as she spoke, but not in a soothing manner. White tendrils reached towards him, but Lenalee nodded reassuringly, unmoving and smile unwavering.

"It's okay" she whispered. Allen didn't relax, but at Lenalee's words he stopped struggling, allowing his body to be lifted from the platform. Hevlaska held him careful, coiling about his left arm, pulling it away from the rest of his body.

"A parasite-type." Her words echoed ominously. _Parasite…?_ Allen thought. The coils pushed deeper into his arm, not painfully per say, but he felt as if he were being probed. He grit his teeth against the invasive sensation as the beings forehead came to rest against his own. No sound came from her for a minute. She pulled away setting the boy down as gently as possible, but somewhat clumsily as a result of her surprise.

"What's wrong Hevlaska? Is he not a soldier of life?"

"Syncro rate is twelve percent." Her voice echoed. Lenalee rushed beside Allen, reaching hesitantly for his left arm with concern. Komui's jaw dropped slightly.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. His maximum synchronization rate with his Innocence is 12%."


	5. Chapter 5

Late AND short (cringes) but there are big plans for next chapter so… There is something I'm REALLY excited to change/ write about but it's so far away… And people seem alright with the idea of making this more AU which is good. On that note, should Mana curse Allen? Another thing, and this has been bothering me for quite some time: who was Lenalee's master? Was it a general that passed away? Should I make an OC? Or since she always came back to HQ, did she only train with generals nearby? Kanda had a master so Lenalee must have one to, right? Or is that why he's stronger than her? (This will be relevant shortly I'm not just venting, gomen!)

Thank you to Jinx, Ern Estine 13624, Ryuakilover, Guest, Sacredfire44, Lena-luvs-cats, MesuNeko, and SakuraNyaa for reviewing, and others for favoriting/ following!

 **Chapter 5**

"Those with a synchronization rate below ten percent are not compatible with a fragment. On occasion syncro rates would rise above that but still remain below twenty percent. They usually fell." The echoing voice of Hevlaska filled the chamber. She was referring to previous experiments, hoping that Komui would understand without the need for clarification, for the children's sake. Lenalee shivered, tears pricking her eyes but never falling. The look she sent the boy was desperate. A chill ran down his spine as he turned to gaze up at Komui.

"Are you saying...?"

"No. His Innocence seems fairly stable. However I have never seen a parasitic type… Non-accommodator." Komui stilled in horror at what this may result in.

"Can you learn anything from the Innocence?" This was still war. Central was rather unhappy at the ban on human experimentation. If someone else was the true accommodator of his Innocence...

"It's too soon to tell. If his syncro rate is raised there is a chance... " Her voice took on a note of sadness. No one present had any knowledge of how to go about doing that, least of all the boy.

"Thank you Hevlaska." A curt nod, and the elevator began moving upwards. Komui led the pair, hurriedly, to an examination room he recently had installed in the Science Section. On the way he offered a brief explanation of the Holy War, going on to provide a far more detailed explanation of Innocence. Throughout the trip, Allen remained eerily quiet, absorbing the information and being assisted by Lenalee in keeping pace with her brother. Some of the scientists ceased their bustling about when they caught sight of the chief's face. Their concern only increased upon seeing the children, and the varying states of shock they were in, as they jogged along despite their injuries. Komui held the door to the examination room open for them, closing it as quickly as possible.

"Please have a seat Allen." He did so, taking the metal chair in the center of the room. Upon Komui's instruction, he placed his left arm atop the metal table accompanying the chair.

"Allen, could you please take off your shirt so I can look at your whole arm?" His voice softened drastically, and the need to exam his Innocence quickly dissipated as he saw the boy's look. He was steeling himself for something, no doubt the repercussions he thought were sure to come from showing his arm. Allen obeyed slowly, not bothering to mask his suspicion, but struggling to hide his fear with a glare. He only removed the left side of his shirt, turning his head away. He flinched at the sound of something scraping against the floor. Komui jumped too, startled by the unexpected noise caused by Lenalee as she pulled up a chair on Allen's left side, worry clearly showing.

"Don't be scared, brother's going to help you." Her tone was reassuring, but laced with concern. He looked up at her, startled. Komui walked beside his sister, scooting her chair over slightly so he could kneel down and exam Allen's arm. He only looked at first, asking permission before he finally touched it. Normal skin collided with that formed by the Innocence, creating a vague pattern down his arm. Some of the skin around his left shoulder bulged slightly under an unusual crimson hue. Komui pondered this before moving further down his arm. The texture was rough, the better length of his arm was covered in a thick, uneven layer of blood red skin, almost scab-like. Wrinkles lined the surface as well, bulging at random, but concentrated mainly around the cross protruding from the center of his hand. It looked to be of glass, and had Hevlaska not informed him the boy was a parasite-type, he would have mistaken it for such. Green radiated from the center, catching the artificial light from above. The bone structure seemed slightly varied as well, thicker: It reminded him of Lenalee's boots. They looked to be regular flats, but had the characteristics of steel.

"Does it hurt?" It appeared rather painful. The boy offered a shrug, eyes still fixated on the ground. After a brief moment of silence, he continued.

"It's numb. Never been able to feel anything…" He paused again.

"Kinda hurt when I-" He stopped speaking of his own accord, not that his voice had been distinctly audible to begin with. Komui stepped back for a few minutes, thinking.

"Can you move it Allen?"

"Eh?" Allen looked up, startled, confusion momentarily blocking the fear. He finally met Komui's eyes. Komui looked back down, slightly startled himself by the child's confusion.

"Can you move your arm?" The boy sombered, glancing back down at the table before he rolled his shoulder. _Nearly full range of motion._ Komui noted before Allen continued. He lifted his arm off the table, but not very much. He quickly set it back down. _Slightly more concerning, maybe-_ He proceeded to bend his arm at the elbow, only managing to make it move somewhat. After three tries, he managed to bend his arm about half the amount it should already be capable of. Allen lay his arm back down, stopping for a moment, struggling to hide the increased amount of labor in his breaths. Lenalee leaned closer, squirming so as not to interfere, though she really wanted to. She cast a desperate look in Komui's direction. He was wincing, but he had to know.

"Can you move your hand at all?" His voice was soft, he returned to kneeling beside Allen, offering comfort to him and Lenalee. A fierce glare was held in his silver eyes, hyper-focused on his hand. His jaw was set, but in determination. Breathing became far more difficult and his right hand curled into a fist. A few minutes later, he had managed to bend his wrist, barely, but his fingers had no more than twitched, if that. He was left panting from the exertion, and Lenalee gently placed a hand on his back.

"That's enough. It's okay." She offered a smile before casting her brother a pleading look. He nodded.

"Thank you for trying Allen. Has it always been this difficult?" A nod. _Not good._ He sighed, brow furrowing in worry.

"Lenalee, would you mind moving to Allen's other side?" It was a command more than a question. His tone was resolute, the same as when he sent her away on missions. She tensed, scurrying to drag the chair to Allen's other side. He jumped slightly as she laced her fingers through his, holding his hand. He turned to question her, only to catch her worried gaze. He instead offered a small smile, before turning to face Komui as her eyes widened. He gave Komui a look suited for someone much older than six.

"Allen, I _need_ to figure out what's wrong with your arm." A pause.

"Has it always been… Red?" The boy turned his gaze away, but the resoluteness failed to dissolve. He nodded.

"I'm going to exam your Innocence. It looks like most of the nerves in your arm are clustered there, so it's probably going to hurt. Can you be brave?" He nodded. His right hand, hidden beneath Lenalee's tightened slightly. She offered him a small smile and squeezed back.

Ten minutes later, Komui emerged from the rooming, practically running, leaving the door to slam behind him. Suppressed screams fell from the room before being cut off by the door. After watching this transpire, Reever got up, abandoning his efforts to rouse the new recruits, unaccustomed to the heavy workload, and darted after the chief. A few minutes later, Lenalee poked her head out, violet eyes darting about. Heads turned, and someone even called to her, concerned. She ducked her head back in the room as Reever stormed back.

"What are you numbskulls looking at?! Get back to work!" They did as told, fearfully and unfocused. Reever went into the room, closing the door slightly. He spoke to the children in a soft, whispered voice, inaudible to those outside straining to hear while feigning to work. Reever emerged then, carrying Allen on his back, while Lenalee darted around him, casting nervous glances about the room. They left quickly and quietly.

After returning Allen to his room, Lenalee left to go find Mana, as she had promised Allen she would do. He was where they had left him, though this time he was awake and wandering. She brought him back to the room, only just managing to, due to the frequency of which he got distracted. She wanted to stay, out of worry for Allen, but he was asleep and Mana scared her, so she returned to Komui's office. Mana was a good clown, but he was _always_ a clown. It was strange, which made it scary. Just like everything else.

Days blurred together after his trip to Hevlaska. Allen spent the majority of that time resting, eating, and trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do with Mana. His guilt had subsided enough to the point where he was perfectly fine with snapping at Mana. But enough of it remained that he continued to tolerate his tiring nonsense, which increased tenfold given the fact that Mana bored of their room almost instantly. However he refused to leave Allen alone while he rested.

After a few days the bruises began to fade, his swollen skin subsided greatly, and he began gaining weight. His eye, blackened by Cosmos, no longer had to be wrapped, but it was still slightly swollen possessing an unnatural hue. It was around this time, that Allen began seeing things. Flashes of gold from the corner of his eye, accompanied by the ever present feeling of being watched when no one was there. The shadows, just out of sight but always visible. It was unsettling to say the least. Ultimately he attributed this to too much time spent with Mana, his craziness may have been wearing off.

"Hey Mana?"

"Hm?" He replied distractedly, continue to tie a balloon animal. Allen seemed rather fond of the dog-shaped ones.

"Do you ever see things?"

"Whenever my eyes are open. And sometimes when I'm asleep to." This was not sarcasm, this was his genuine response, and it infuriated Allen. Regardless, he swallowed the dozens of snarky remarks that popped into his mind, in favor of remaining of topic.

"That's not what I meant…" He mumbled after a heavy sigh. The man finished off the creature, hesitating to give it to the boy.

"What do you mean?" At this, silver eyes snapped up to lock with gold. Mana's tone hadn't been this serious since… Since he snapped. Allen swallowed nervously, shifting his weight.

"Do you see things that aren't there?" Mana's brow furrowed in a sort of determination, one that strangely fit the man's face, yet was completely foreign.

"Yes." Mana's fingers coiled into fists, and Allen couldn't help but flinch. Upon seeing this, Mana relaxed with a sigh, loosening his fingers to ruffle the boy's hazel hair. He shoved the hand away as Mana smiled.

"Allen still seems tired. We need to move on soon…" He stared at something far off, a distant memory beyond Allen's vision, something that had been occurring in greater frequency as of late.

"Say Allen, why don't you wait here? I can go into town and make some money for us."

His eyes widened, an empty feeling growing at the thought of Mana leaving him. _We'll always be together, you said!_ Before his wave of protests could be vocalized, Mana continued.

"Allen is still sick, and we need money." That did little to soothe him, having been just as injured when Mana first took him into town, if not more so.

"I'll be fine, just take me with you!" Mana offered a smile and a nod, before thinking.

"We can stay here a little longer don't worry, I won't leave you." His smile was comforting and he did nothing to object, when Mana's arm wrapped around him in an embrace. Allen sighed in relief, leaning into Mana. _This is so-_ He shivered, then darted his gaze about. It happened again, that feeling…

"Time for Allen to rest!" Mana announced, scooping him up then setting him on his back.

"Mana it happened again!" The man started to hum, ignoring or simply failing to process the words. Allen halted in his attempts to be heard, thinking back to the conversation that had been avoided with such ease, that Allen had failed to acknowledge it. Of Mana's many tricks, that one was the boy's new favorite. He ran through scenarios in his head, working out the best way to apply it. It was at this time that they were approached; Allen lost in thought and Mana lost in his delusions.

"Allen? Do you two have a moment?" Allen started at the sound, nearly tumbling off his perch on Mana. When he recognized the owner of the voice, he shoved away from Mana, stumbling upon returning to the ground. Mana seemed rather unbothered, turning to smile distractedly, before settling his gaze on the flustered Allen.

"We were hoping you two would talk to us about what happened, back at the circus." He clarified his reasons for interrupting. He had not bothered them since the inspection of Allen's arm, and Komui seemed a tad nervous around the boy still, more so with the clown. Lenalee had visited Allen, a few times, and she informed him of Komui's regrets about having hurt him. She also told him about the things that had been learned about his arm though he was rather uninterested. The wouldn't want someone like him to do anything, regardless of how desperate the girl made them sound.

At the mention of the circus, Mana tilted his head in confusion, visibly mulling over the possible meaning of Komui meant. Allen glanced at him concernedly: Mana was always confused it seemed.

"When can we leave?" He abruptly inquired, startling all present to some degree.

"I'm afraid we would like you to remain here for now." Komui's voice was softer, but commanding.

"Oh." He said, a hint of suspicion flashed across his face, finally noticing the two finder's that accompanied Komui.

"Now that Allen is feeling better, we were hoping you could answer a few questions." Mana hesitated for a moment before nodding, all previous suspicion abandoned in favor of his usual behavior, practically skipping to meet them.

"Stay Allen. I'll be back soon then we can go!" He smiled before following Komui, not seeming to notice the finders falling in behind them.

Allen trailed the four of them. Despite Komui's generally kind nature, it was obvious that he held a position of authority, and Allen was all too aware of what that did to people. He shivered at the memory of the probing his cross. He had told him everything he was going to do and why before he did it, which was… Appreciated, to an extent. But… He rounded another corner, struggling to keep up without being heard, until there were footsteps. He whirled, unable to see who was approaching due to the winding halls. Nevertheless, Allen remained suspicious, pressing against the wall as the owner of the sound rounded the corner. Reever emerged, spotted him, then crossed the corridor to meet him.

"Allen, do you want to come with me for a bit?" No response, verbal or otherwise.

" _Will_ you come with me for a bit?" The boy sighed, which was taken by Reever as a yes. He escorted Allen back through the maze of headquarters, guiding him through the open doors into the chief's room. A small cluster of scientists were awaiting them, talking amongst themselves. Reever gestured towards the couch, but Allen hovered by the door. He heard shuffling behind him, and glanced back to see the majority of the Science Section. They were sitting, scurrying, performing their normal tasks, however in Allen's weary state, the sheer number of them was unsettling. The boy scurried into the room, deciding to take his chances.

He hovered by the crimson couch, indicated to by Reever, refusing to sit until he gleamed more information on the situation, and already planning various escape routes. Some of the members caught the calculating look in his eye with curiosity, while others noted wariness in his gaze and took it upon themselves to resume working.

"Komui probably told you, but we were hoping you could tell us more about what happened at the circus..." Reever's words faded out when he caught the grim look born in Allen's eyes. The boy paled slightly and moved to take a seat at one end of the couch. Those remaining in the room silenced, growing worried, but uncertain how to assist. Johnny fidgeted about, glancing at Tapp, who more or less was doing the same. Reever however sighed, and moved to kneel by Allen, maintaining some distance as he noted the boy's uncomfort.

"Not unless you want to tell us, and just what happened that night." His tone softened, surprising Johnny, who, as a new recruit, had only heard harsh words of criticism from the man. Allen's eyes caught Johnny's as he glanced about the room. His silver gaze was sharp, knowing, as if he could see straight through Johnny. He sighed with relief when the second ended. Tapp shivered beside him, having been a victim of his gaze as well.

"That kid's scarier than Kanda." Tapp whispered when Allen's focus returned to Reever. Johnny hesitated, genuinely thinking about the statement before answering.

"Ya, but in a different way." Tapp paused, before shrugging in acknowledgement. They fully intended to further analyze the comparisons between the children when a moment of free time present itself. Or whenever Reever was not around. Both seemed unlikely.

Allen nodded once, casting his gaze to the floor, obscuring his expression from view.

"The- the circus was…" He was extremely hesitant, surprising a few of those present, who had come to expect behavior similar to Kanda's. He glanced at Reever, who nodded, urging him to continue. Another glance about the room revealed, that the people donning strange, matching white jackets, actually wanted to hear what he had to say. The thought of anyone actually listening to him was unusual, foreign. Unsure of how to proceed, and still overwhelmed by the number of people, (five) he allowed some of his emotions to influence his choice of words.

"Sucked. Got in a fight with one of the performers." He winced, just the thought of that particular performer brought a slew of painful memories, of cold and blood and curses. He felt like a beast, descending from the darkness of shadows, being forced to reveal the horrors of all he had seen. Thus he kept his explanation short, often pausing to weigh the potential effects of revealing certain information.

"Got into a lot of trouble. Ring- ...Leader had me put in a place. Couldn't see what was goin' on. But there was cheering from the main tent, even though the show hadn't started. There were loud noises… And screams… And then…" He swallowed. Everyone waited.

"But this yellow thing came, it was… Kinda big, shaped like a ball, but with wings and teeth." They all still, eyes widening.

"Got me outta the place. But then a guys came. He had weird clothes-" He halted at the sound of footsteps, racing. He looked up, alarm flashing across his face. One of the scientists, with the frizzled hair and massive glasses, pulled a thin book off the shelf. He flipped through the pages until he came to one.

"Like this?" He asked holding up the book so Allen could see. It was a colored design of long, black coat, recognized instantly by those present as the uniform of a boy however, shook his head.

"He had different clothes, they were black but there was more gold on the edges. There was a cross but it was on his neck." A pause, then he continued, going back to explaining the events transpiring that night.

"He told me to stay away from Mana... And that it was my fault." Allen slowed in his explanation, seemingly uncertain if anyone was making sense of his words or even bothering to listen.

"It wasn't your fault." Reever assured, causing the boy's eyes to widen. He ducked his head, shifting slightly in his seat.

Johnny startled everyone when he scrambled from his seat, over to the book cases taking up the entire wall. He pulled out a thick volume and flipped through the pages as he returned to the fidgeting child.

"Like this?"Johnny questioned. He was pointing to a random figure, but the attire was the same. The boy nodded.

"What's that Johnny?" Tapp asked after failing to glance the title of the volume.

"It's one of the Vatican's old records. Whoever Allen saw was dressed like a priest…" The scientists silenced, running through their minds any of the Order operatives who might abandon their uniforms for such an outfit. The boy tilted his head downwards, lost in his own thoughts.

"I remember seeing something like that before. When I was first trying to wake up, there were a lot of people dressed like that around me, talking and whispering…" Everyone stared at the pensive boy, before casting glances in silent alarm.

"You should go get some rest" Reever smiled, but the action was faint and forced. The boy slid from the couch and scurried out, although he seemed unlikely to rest, he was grateful to leave.

"What does it mean?"

"If the Vatican knew he was an accommodator then they would have brought him in on the spot, like Lenalee."

"Maybe-" The group hushed as the door creaked open again.

"I forgot… It probably doesn't matter but, the guy who told me that stuff. His hair was red." Tapp and Johnny's jaws dropped.

"Red?" Reever was not going to assume. It had been years, there was no way…

"Ya, really red and long. He smoked to." The boy trailed off, gaze intently examining their faces.

"Thank you very much" Reever stormed passed the boy in search of the chief. The child in the door shifted nervously, continuing to listen in on the conversation. A few minutes later Reever returned, dragging Komui behind him.

"What's this about Re-"

"General Cross Marian-" Komui's eyes widened. He nearly fell into his chair.

"-is alive. And he seems to be interested in Allen."


	6. Chapter 6

*Shifts feet awkwardly* Ya this is pretty late... I was really unhappy with the pacing of this chapter but... I really don't know how to fix it so here ya go. This chapter should clarify more about Allen and Mana leaving? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't realize the release for the chat corner of vol 25 was already available! This is… Going to end up changing some things…

Thank you to Alice2795, Ryuakilover, amenokuma, Ern Estine 13624, karina001, and bonewishes for reviewing, and many others for favoriting and following!

Link to vol 25 chat for anyone else who has not read it: search/and-komui

The news of Cross and his interests took to the Order operatives like wildfire, much to Allen's regret. This would not have phased him, for Mana often preached the irrelevance of what people thought of you, his response whenever Allen accused him of being weird. But since Mana had not returned from his 'talk' with the chief, Allen was left feeling shaken. As a result, he stayed in his room, where he had retreated to while Reever was speaking with Komui. Quite some time had passed since then, still with no sign of Mana, leaving Allen to huddle in a ball at the base of the bed. He always left the bed for Mana. He, of course, insisted Allen sleep with him instead of the floor, but Allen was still hesitant around him. Despite his generally caring nature, he was unstable, his fault, and could hurt him, not that he didn't deserve it. Allen thought in many ways he certainly did, despite what most of the former performers thought and practiced, he did not need to be told this. He knew he was a monster but Mana… Mana…

 _I don't want to be alone anymore._ He bit his lip, now trembling. Allen could count the times that he had cried, sobs muffled of course, he had only made that mistake once, on one hand: that count included now. Darkness settled in the room as the sun vanished, taking with it any sense of security Allen was clinging to. _Dark. Cold. Alone. Not again. Not again._

"Allen?" Lenalee arrived at his room come late morning the following day. He had failed to arrive at the dining hall and during his short stay he failed to miss a meal, regardless of what Mana was doing or attempting to do. Her worry only increased when Mana did not arrive either. The man brought Allen food whenever he was resting, but neither came. She had sat, waiting behind the counter with Jerry for two hours. What Reever and the others said greatly concerned her, so she wanted to be with him, offer reassurance.

"I waited for you at the dining hall. You didn't come so I figured you were resting… But then Mana didn't come either…" At the mere mention of the man, Allen tensed and ducked his head back down.

"Allen…?"

"Mana didn't come back." Lenalee flinched, surprised, yet having a fairly good idea of what had transpired without Allen's knowledge. _But Komui was supposed to stop it all…_

"He'll come back!" It sounded desperate, but the thought of even false hope, regarding Mana, was enough to make Allen brighten slightly.

"Really?"

"Ya!" She nodded, determination sinking into her features. Normally, she would follow that up with reassurances that Komui would fix everything, but given his position, there was a chance he was already aware of what happened, but was unable to do anything. If that was the case, Allen most likely would not find the mention of Komui comforting.

"Do you wanna do something while we wait?" she offered. Allen's eyes narrowed, focused, as he considered. He finally shrugged and she smiled, before offering a hand to help him stand. He smiled slightly, accepting.

"What do you want to do?" There was a pause.

"I'm sorta hungry…" His smile was sheepish and small. He nervously continued.

"But we don't have to go back…"

"It's fine! Let's go!" She nodded with a smile, proceeding to grab his right hand and pull him from the room.

"Really? But you were waiting…"

"It's alright, really. Jerry might think it's weird though, since I was already there for a couple hours."

"Y-you waited? That long?" His eyes widened, despite his poor efforts to hide his surprise. She nodded fervently.

"Ya! I was really worried so…" She shrugged, turning her gaze back in front of them. They rounded a corner and silence fell over the pair.

"Why worry?" Allen finally whispered. She almost stopped. Almost.

"Because you're my friend… And I heard about what happened with Cross… And you missed dinner then breakfast! I was worried." Lenalee continued forward slowly, but turned to meet his eyes, making sure the message got across. After a few moments, color crept across his cheeks and he threw up his arm, ducking behind his hand to the faint blush. Lenalee would have laughed, had she not gotten a blush of her own. Unfortunately for the pair of flustered children, it was around then that they arrived at the dining hall.

"Well aren't you two adorable?" Jerry cooed, drawing eyes to both of them, who defiantly protested. Regardless they graciously took refuge in the kitchen, patiently waiting for their food while chatting about trivial things.

Kanda sat, grinding his teeth in a desperate attempt not to break something. This was not going well, and sure enough his pencil snapped, drawing his Master's attention. General Tiedoll glanced up from the book he had diligently been reading aloud to his treasured pupil.

"Yu?" No response was offered, not even the usual growl insisting that he not be referred to by his original name. He only clutched the remains of his pencil tighter gaze obscured by his continuously growing hair. Tiedoll took these at face value as a warning signs, preparing for another of his rageful tantrums. As beneficial as Kanda's strength and healing capabilities were to the war effort, they were not a particularly good combination when the child wanted to break everything in sight.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Lenalee? How come I have to sit here and do this crap and she doesn't?!" Lenalee's absence had surprised him to. Due to her understandable clinginess, the mere suggestion of Komui dropping by was generally enough to persuade her into studying. Not to mention she did not generally like traversing the Order corridors alone, as this typically brought waves of twisted thoughts and unwanted memories. Tiedoll himself had found her in tears, sunken to the stone floor of whatever hallway she happened to be in, on more than one occasion.

"She has to study just like you do." He reassured, voice both soothing and stern.

"Then why isn't she here?" He growled, hands forming shaky fists and demolishing the splintered remains of the pencil. Kanda had been his apprentice for a little over a year. Kanda made it blatantly clear that he loathed almost every minute of it, making his job significantly more challenging. Especially considering that Tiedoll viewed part of his job as helping the younger ones work things through.

Unfortunately, the majority of the exorcists were wiped out a few years ago, leaving only Lenalee and Kanda as the young ones. And since Lenalee's master was among those to fall, the two were inseparable whenever they were both at Headquarters. Regardless, Tiedoll was still somewhat surprised that Kanda would make such a fuss.

"Do you want to go look for her?" he offered after sighing and closing the book. Since there was not going to be anymore studying done until the matter was resolved. Kanda shrugged but relaxed greatly; shoulders falling slack, finger going limp, jaw unclenching and head tilting slightly upwards.

"Alright then." Tiedoll rose and crossed to the library's exit, waiting patiently for his apprentice to follow.

"Let's go find Lenalee." The two wandered about. Kanda, still not used to the labyrinth of Headquarters, as he was actively trying not to learn his way around, Found the various places they checked random. In reality, Tiedoll was checking places he knew Lenalee frequented, stopping periodically to ask if anyone had seen her. This quickly led them to the dining hall. They entered and began scanning for the girl.

Kanda's attention was drawn to a group of finders, people he did not particularly care for, based on the limited experiences he had with them. The same dislike filled his small chest now, as he caught the whispers and odd looks directed at them. Subconsciously, he leaned slightly towards Tiedoll, drawing the man's attention. A few seconds later, after realizing what he was doing, Kanda bristled and stormed off with little more than a 'tch'. While he did not hate people, it was obvious that as he became more aware of his situation, his anger boiled and brewed. What would happen when he finally reached his breaking point was beyond the general, but he hoped to God that it was after the end of the war, for Yu's sake.

As Tiedoll gazed after his pupil, he caught sight of another black-haired youth, and a smile danced across his face. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before proceeding to catch up to Yu and steer him towards his friend.

Lenalee herself was seated at the table closest to Jerry's counter, her normal spot when not in the on the other side of said counter. She was feasting on chocolate cake, offering some to Allen, seated beside her and just finishing off what used to be a rather large pancake. Both of them wore a smile, small yet sure, relaxed. Yu's arrival caused Allen's demeanor to appear more downcast, however he remained nearly as relaxed as before. Lenalee giggled as the two glared at each other and Tiedoll approached.

"And what might you be doing ?" He said light-heartedly. Kanda's glare became more serious now and he made it a point to not look at the other youths. They, in turn, did not fail to notice this. Their smiles faltered.

"Allen and I were eating breakfast" her voice was soft was confusion and concern, the same emotions tugging at her features until the purpose of the pair's sudden arrival sunk in. Allen still looked confused and weary so Tiedoll continued.

"You were supposed to come and study, we were worried."

"Oh…" Lenalee dipped her head down, visibly deflating and pushing her cake to the side. She cast an apologetic glance at Allen, who found no clarification in the general's words, before rising to join the two standing. Allen jumped slightly after them, a hint of panic leaking into his voice.

"W-" He stopped himself, then quickly sat back down. Tiedoll's eyes softened.

"Why don't you come with us Allen. Studying may not be fun, but it teaches you a lot." The boy's eyes brightened at the prospect of not being alone, before narrowing, as he recalled past experiences regarding being taught things, namely lessons.

The three worked their way through the labyrinth; Tiedoll humming in front, Lenalee murmuring apologies for forgetting to a grumpy Kanda, and Allen trailing behind. After a few additional whispered exchanges, during which Kanda seemed to forgive Lenalee, she dropped back a little to walk beside Allen. There was silence while she thought of what to tell him, only to have the opportunity to speak snatched as Allen sparked a conversation.

"What's studying?" When Allen first arrived he was nervous around everyone, not to say that he wasn't now. But he always seemed more relaxed around Lenalee, and slightly with Kanda, more so than with the adults anyway. Because of this, he would often come to her with questions, as she tended to do with Komui. Lenalee greatly enjoyed being helpful, despite the oddities that were Allen's questions, usually inquiring about simple things. The latest was the various things required to make coffee.

"Studying is when we sit down, and learn stuff" she offered after a moment of thought. No further comments were exchanged and soon enough they arrived in the library. Kanda and Lenalee took their seats beside one another while Tiedoll took the larger one on the other side of the table. Kanda snatched up the general's pencil, as his own was demolished, before returning to his work. Tiedoll sighed, passed the expectant Lenalee so papers and a pencil, then turned to Allen, hovering uncertainly some feet away from the table.

"Right now I'm having Kanda and Lenalee work on their penmanship." Silver eyes bore blankly into the general, staring blankly back at him: clearly the explanation explained nothing. The general frowned slightly, then proceeded to pull up a chair beside his own, indicating Allen should sit in it. He glanced at the chair wearily, then across to the two sitting rather distinctly on the other side of the table. Kanda, who hated penmanship with a fiery passion, had been watching this happen.

"Baby" he growled. Allen bristled, but before he could react, Lenalee grabbed Kanda's arm, yanked him from his seat, and practically dragged him around to the other side of the table. He muttered curses as Tiedoll pushed their papers towards them with a smile, before returning his attention to Allen. He was still glaring at him warily, but he was now seated in the chair. Tiedoll rose, ignoring the boy's flinch, to grab a thin novel from the shelf. Komui used the book to help Lenalee learn to read, a skill that was neglected before his arrival. Tiedoll suspected Allen's skills in this area were equally poor. Lenalee glanced at the book, smiled slightly, then returned to her work. Tiedoll set the book before Allen then took his seat. He fairly glared at it before turning to the man and arching an eyebrow in question.

"This is a book" He began, luckily Tiedoll was a man of patient, especially when it came to his apprentices, not that Allen was, nor Lenalee for that matter, but there was always the possibility. He took a moment to cast a glance at the other two children, genuinely surprised Yu had not snorted in derision at Allen's lack of knowledge. Then he recalled Yu once had a similar lack of knowledge, and probably figured that would be pointed out if he made a comment. He turned back to Allen once more, whose gaze had returned to the book.

"Do you know what it says?" He asked. That received him a look he had seen the boy give Mana many times, one of exasperation over loss of sanity. Allen reached out, grabbing the book with his right hand, he examined it briefly, then dropped it on the table. The sudden thump caused both kids to jump, eyes widening to look from the book to the boy.

"Books don't talk" he declared, dead serious. Tiedoll couldn't help but laugh, Lenalee turned away to hide her smile while Allen glared daggers at the man.

"No, Allen you're right, books don't talk." He rubbed at his eyes then pointed to a part of the cover, colored in what looked to be a gold pattern. For the next couple hours, Tiedoll went between helping Lenalee and Kanda with corrections on an assignment he gave them, shortly after they finished their penmanship, and helping Allen learn to read. He was not expecting much from the boy, but he had assumed he was at least aware of the basics. He was sorely mistaken, so he spent the majority of the time focusing on the alphabet, starting with the absolute basics. Allen proved to be a quick learn, and by the end of the session knew the entire alphabet, how to write it and sound it out, as well as a few simple words.

"All of you did very well" he informed them fondly. Kanda scowled, Lenalee smiled, and Allen tried to look neither surprised nor embarrassed, failing at hiding both.

"Lenalee and Kanda need to train now, do you want to see if anyone in the Science Section wants to continue your lesson?" He inquired, tone softening slightly. Silver eyes returned to the ground as he spoke, quietly.

"Gonna look for Mana…" The general's gaze darkened at the mention of the man, catching the attention of the children, save Allen, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Alright, be careful." He instructed. The boy nodded and scampered from the library. The general sighed. Kanda and Lenalee waited expectantly.

"So… What's this I hear about you two being able to sense accommodators?"

Komui sat, hunched over piles of disregarded, scattered papers. His brows were knit and his hands fisted together, elbows propped on his desk. Shortly after the revelation regarding Cross was made, reports of the man himself flooded in. He was spotted in various locations about the town near Headquarters. Then a finder had frantically reported that he was here, in a small wooden boat beneath the gate. He had always been one for a grand entrance. Komui was just glad he had the 'courtesy' of giving them a slight warning before he actually arrived. All this happened in one day, but even a few hours was better than nothing. Due to the nature of the man, some mental preparation was always nice.

Of course the reason this was so troubling was the timing of his arrival. Komui had indeed interviewed, or attempted to, Mana. This did not bode well, for the mental stability of the man was constantly dwindling away, made apparent by his delusional ramblings about the sudden change in Allen's appearance when questioned about the boy. Thus little information was gleaned from the meeting and it concluded quickly. As soon as they left to find Allen, Five men, cloaked in crimson stormed the scene. Binding Mana and leading him in the opposite direction, much to the man's confusion. All that Komui was offered was an envelop, explaining the reasons behind Central's actions. Central itself had been keeping a close eye on him since he became chief, even more so since he had, much to their protest, stopped the inhumane experiments.

Komui could only watch as Allen's only motivation for staying, perhaps even a source of strength that could help him invoke, but most importantly his only family, disappeared. He knew what those people did, the CROW. Mana was not to be seen from again. After the man vanished he opened the letter: a brief rant over the importance of isolating young exorcists to enhance their ability to train and fight, something the Science Section was currently and adamantly working to disprove. The letter also went on to mention the potential consequences if a member of the exorcists' family were to become aware of their occupation, or of their death if it occurred in said occupation. Short, breif, and riddled with nothing but empty excuses to kill an innocent man.

Cross had always been smart, his past with the HQ Science Division proved that much. But he had an uncanny way of gleaming information that he should not have access to. Even more so as of late, Komui suspected due to the man's sudden disappearance. One of the many things he would need to inquire about once he arrived. Now, Cross was being escorted up to meet with Komui. He arrived, drawing looks that brought a smirk to his face as he strode into Komui's office.

"General Cross." Komui nodded, uncertain now that the man was before him, on how to proceed. He offered a smirk before retorting:

"Long time no see."

"Indeed." A pause. Komui ran a hand over his face, abandoning any thought of a normal conversation with the abnormal individual.

"Is this vanishing act going to become a habit with you?"

"What, it isn't already?" He feigned being wounded but the smirk was ever-present across his features. Komui sighed again, before finally vocalizing his thoughts.

"I've been informed that you've been lurking around a certain individual. Why?" Cross' smirk vanished, but he made no move to answer. Komui continued.

"How long have you been here?"

"Should've kept his mouth shut, damn brat." he muttered, though not quietly.

"I've been around." He shrugged. He was still standing, eyes constantly roving the room as he shifted his weight, but always returning to lock gazes with the chief.

"Were you aware that Allen was an accommodator?"

"Kind of obvious, don't you think?" Then the extent of the information sank in, snagging Cross' attention.

"What, his name is Allen?" Komui's eyes narrowed, already considering why Cross had focused in on the boy's name of all things.

"Yes, why?"

"Shit!" Was all he received before Cross stomped from the room. Komui, slightly taken aback, hesitated before charging after him.

"Wait, Cross!" He rounded the corner away from his office, but the man was already gone. Komui sighed before aimlessly dashing about the halls, in search of the general.

Allen worked his way, reluctantly, anxiously, through the halls of the Order. Ignoring the whispers wasn't hard, but he kept his ears open for the sound of anyone coming too close. This occurred frequently in the busy halls, however Allen always altered his course to skitter around them. Despite all his precautions, the one man he was trying the most desperately to avoid revealed himself nearby. He was around the bend, silhouette flickering in and out of existence before solidifying. There was a flash as Allen veered away from the desolate hall currently sheltering the man. He heard the mutterings of a foreign tongue, shortly followed by overwhelming footsteps, only magnified by the abrupt absence of others. Finders and scientists alike halted and quickly veered away from the man strutting down the corridor.

"General Cross."

"Get out of the way."

"Who's that?"

"Cross Marian."

"Isn't he dead?"

"No he just disappeared."

"General Cross Marian."

"Why'd he come back?"

"He's dangerous."

"General Cross."

"Don't piss him off."

"The general?"

"Cross."

"Hey." The voice, piercing and familiar was ignored by Allen, startled by how close it was, as he continued down the corridor. He turned sharply attempting to lose the man. He heard a sigh and the clomping footsteps continue after him.

"Don't make me ask again." To this, Allen spun on his heel, eyes of steel boring into Cross' own. The hatred was one of the few things commonly expressed between the two.

"Who are you?" The only answer was a glare, silver eyes unwavering.

"See, I heard your name was Allen. But that can't be right because I asked you before, and you just thought it was the name of that-"

"Ya." The boy interjected. _The mutts a soft spot huh? So using that later._

"Care to explain?" The boy thought for a moment, more likely than not running through a list of all the snarky remarks that he could make. Then he grimaced slightly, thinking of the outcome of said remarks.

"Mana gave it" he finally settled on, no doubt the truth, but _definitely_ not what Cross wanted to hear. He made this blatantly obvious; hands curled into fists, shoulders tensed, left eye, the only visible one, widening then narrowing into a glare.

The world spun, then collided with the boy as Cross struck him hard, sending him crashing to the ground. Allen's poor luck was holding true, because the hallway connecting the massive rooms was the only part of the training area without a softened sand floor. He coughed and immediately moved to stand, only to be pinned down by the man's seemingly stone foot. Cross silently watched as the brat squirmed, almost wriggling free before he drilled his heel into the boy's spine.

"I told you to stay away from Mana!" His rageful voice filled the halls of the spacious corridor, drawing the attention of all present, though none were able to process the words or intervene: out of their own fear. Volume of his voice lowered then, though the vengefulness remained, drastically so only the boy could hear.

"You ought to show some respect brat. Listen up. Mana is dead. And guess who's fault it is? Yours. You may as well have just killed Mana." Despite having shifted the majority of his weight on top of the boy, Cross still felt him squirm. His stubborn defiance coupled with the tension of his shoulders, no doubt caused by rage, jostled a sense of nostalgia in him, though he couldn't place it. This did however distract him enough that he did not notice the significance of the brat's seemingly minute actions until it was too late. He had shifted slightly, angling his body so he was close to being on his side. Then he pushed upwards and rolled his shoulder. The result was Cross lurching forwards, eliminating his hold on the boy. Allen, in turn, shot upwards.

Whether his closeness to the general was calculated or not seemed irrelevant. An additional hop was added when Allen rose, forcing his head to collide sharply with Cross' jaw, before he backpedaled, nearly falling over in an attempt to retreat from the man. Cross tasted copper. He slowly raised his hand to his mouth. When he pulled it back for viewing, the result sent a fresh wave of anger through him: the glove was stained crimson. _The little shit ruined my gloves. He made me bleed. My gloves… He's going to pay for this._ The thought was more literal than threat, as when he next purchased a pair of ridiculously over-priced gloves, the brat was receiving the bill.

"Liar! Mana isn't dead! He… He… Isn't!" Allen had little sense of what to do. The man, the monster before him was bigger, stronger, he was powerful. That subtle gleam of the desire to kill had returned to his eye, informing him that he was going to confirm the boy's suspicions about just how powerful. Allen's breaths steadily grew shallower, as though he were desperately fighting for breath. Memories of his years at the circus bombarded him, none of which were present, coupled with his recent and few memories of Mana. _Lying, he's lying! Cross, General, whatever is lying!_ He had to be.

"Aren't you wondering why he hasn't come back, after he promised that you two would be together?" Cross paused, watching the words sink in. Horror spread across Allen's every feature. _But… But… What did I do? I was being good? Right? Lenalee and others weren't mean… What… Why?!_

"Mana. Is. Dead. And it's your fault."

 _It is my fault, it's always my fault. He doesn't need to tell me that. They don't need to tell me that! It's my fault, but I wouldn't want to hurt if it wasn't for them. What about Lenalee, she said she was like me, do they hurt her to? Never again. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone ever again. I'll do it myself. Stop them myself. Kill them myself. I'm going to get rid of all the monsters! Starting with him!_

The rage was not incoherent, but distinctly channeled, his eyes diamonds, sharping and calculating as he focused in on Cross. His arm had gone numb, and he flashed back to Mana. A thought cut through his mind. He obeyed instantaneously, flexing his left fingers and ignoring the green flash hovering out of the corner of his eye.

The scene unfolded in its entirety in half a second before Cross. Allen was on him in the other half of that second, a surge of power washing over the boy's body as a result from his Innocence. The boy leaped and their gazes locked. Cross was taken aback by the determined, powerful look worn by the normally timid child. He struggled to reel backwards as a massive white claw swung down, hooking his clothes and snagging his skin. _Fuck those are sharp._ A lethal look slithered onto his own face as he drew Judgement. _A general versus some brat who just invoked…_

"Judgement" He invoked, aimed, fired, and missed? The bullet was skillfully dodged before he charged again. He humored the boy by waiting to dodge the predictable attack again. After the claw smashed down however, the boy was nowhere in sight. He shivered and spun, jumping and cursing as his coat was caught in the razor talons of the boy's hand. Cross' eyes narrowed.

"Innocence" _I've been wanting to test this trick some more._ He fired another round at the boy, nimbly dodged. Silver eyes widened as the bullets circled back around, forcing him to dodge again. By the third time, he figured they needed to be intercepted, a wise choice on his part Cross figured. However as strong as the Innocence controlled appendage looked, the reality was quickly revealed that the opposite was true. The bullet pierced straight through, right above the small cross and clean through, not stopping until it shot into his shoulder as well, finally wiggling through his flesh, out the other side. He didn't scream, as Cross expected, he was rather annoyed that he could not accurately predict anything about him, unlike most people.

Instead, Allen's eyes widened, shocked that his Innocence was so easily damaged. There was no pain, the numbness had spread to the rest of his body, making it easier to move somehow, yet harder to feel. He stumbled backwards, only subconsciously working to rebalance while his mind reeled over how the bullet trick worked. The man's look had changed, so something thought based? Not to mention he was a general, so more likely than not he wouldn't have to issue a command, regardless of his type. It wasn't a thought, so much as an occurrence, and he acted based solely on that. He leaped, twisting in the air, then smashing his hand into the ground with all the strength he could muster. Allen's thoughts returned to those that had previously granted him such power. _Stronger. I have to… To get rid of the demons!_

Now the scream came, not in the form of rage or pain, but a declaration of strength. Unaware to the boy, temporarily blinded by the force of his own attack, Cross was unaffected. A finder behind him however, screamed as he was incinerated, clothes burning away from the sudden appearance of a white cross, revealing a black, humanoid skeleton. Screams of other finders shortly followed, as another of their comrades morphed into an akuma. This one attempted to launch a counter attack, revealing its strength as a level two, before being incinerated as well. The room fell into silence for a moment, then Cross screeched:

"Don't just stand there, search your ranks for more akuma! Have everyone see the Gatekeeper at once and bring this up with the chief!" Said chief was already on the scene, having been nearby when he heard the finders' screams. Komui was currently dashing towards Allen, who had collapsed after the attack. Upon spotting Cross and the wave of finders, heading towards him, he held up a hand then turned to address them.

"Have your men, all of them, examined by the Gatekeeper. Commanders, find Reever, explain what happened and have him start a meeting with the control center regarding the security of the tower" his voice carried throughout the training hall to the finders.

"Yes sir!" Was the chorus of replies. Then, fairly glaring at Cross:

"What happened?"

"There's more going on here than you think."

"Such as?" Be now, he was standing before Allen and the miniature crater formed by the force of his hand impacting the ground, but he was waiting until he had a better understanding of the situation before giving the boy his undivided attention. Cross offered little more than a sigh. Judgement was uninvoked so he could avoid Komui's gaze, a rare occurrence when the man was actually around.

"It's complicated…"

"You know what isn't?" Cross' eyes returned to his own, his features hinting at weariness.

"The fact that you are unfit to be a Master on any level." This resulted in Cross' gaze snapping, hands fisting as he stormed away from Komui, who had already disregarded him an begun examining the boy.

Allen's arm had reverted back to it's former wine red state, save the area above his cross, which was white, a cobweb, and trembling slightly. His left shoulder was in a similarly poor, blood-stained state. As for Allen himself, the pain and repercussions of invoking for the first time appeared to be hitting him all at once. His breathing was slightly labored and his right hand was fisted in the sand. His silver eyes, glazed over, kept threatening to shut.

"Allen" He flinched at the sound of Komui's voice, but was unable to react in protest further as the man was already at his side, too close for comfort.

"What happened?" Komui's voice faded, growing softer before ceasing to be heard by Allen at all, gladly welcoming the state of unconscious sleep that would once again numb the pain.

When Allen awoke, he did not question that he was lying down on the cool metal table in the examination room. He did not question the pain in his shoulder or the soreness of his body. Nor did he question the sudden sense of feeling in his right hand. All he asked was:

"Is it true…?" He did not see Komui until he appeared at the sound of his words signalling he was awake, but somehow he knew the man was there.

"...About Mana?" Komui's expression grew solemn.

"Yes." Tears pooled then fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Allen." Then came the screams.


	7. Chapter 7

-man Hallow more yay! I hope you all enjoyed DGM day and also this chapter. I would love to say that things get better for Allen, but that would be a lie. I'm not too happy with the ending but keep in mind Kanda and Lena are both less than 10 and have a bunch of trauma themselves so... Also I'm still debating how close to canon I want this to be. On that note I'd like to remind all of you that I am open to suggestions if you have any.

Thank you to Lol, amenokuma, Ern Estine 13624, Alice2795, and karina001 for reviewing and others for favoriting and following!

Chapter 7:

"And you're sure?" Reever was in the Head Chief's office, reading a report on the incident, having dealt with any problems resulted from the issue of akuma having infiltrated Headquarters. In total, there were fifteen other akuma, but given the thousands of Finders currently at Headquarters, things weren't as bad as they could have been. The idea that the Earl had managed to infiltrate Headquarters with such ease was greatly concerning, and a problem to be addressed later. For now, a different, though equally important problem: Allen.

"How peculiar…" Tiedoll said, glancing over the same report.

"Quite sure. When Allen awoke, the first thing he did was confirm with me about Mana, he clearly still had doubt, or hope more so, that the information was wrong." Both of the other men winced. Though everyone had heard the rumors of Mana's alleged death and definite disappearance, only the higher-ups of the Order were actually informed officially. And Allen, of course. Komui's reluctance and tone told him something he had, in part, already suspected. That did not make things any easier for the boy. Which is what the three of them were discussing now.

"Which means…"

"His hair changed colors when he invoked." TIedoll concluded the thought. There was a brief silence to acknowledge how strange the statement was, before they continued on, focusing now on the implications of said statement.

"I've never heard of an Innocence causing something like that."

"It does not seem too far-fetched, given all the anomalies caused by other fragments. This one in particular however…" Komui replied, trailing off while trying to piece together the how or why of such irregularities.

"First a synchro-rate of below ten percent, not technically an accommodator, but since the fragment was in his body, he was already a parasite-type. Then the Innocence just started reacting…" Reever seemed to catch on to where the chief's line of thought was headed.

"Tiedoll, one of your former apprentices was a parasite-type, correct?" Komui hid his wince at the mention of the deceased exorcist. The general did not.

"That's right."

"Do you think it's possible for a parasite-type to first activate due to a trigger?"

"Perhaps, but probably not the sort you're thinking of, that particular individual was rather calm, and had an optimistic perspective to life, the opposite of Allen in almost every way."

"The trigger is more likely a common factor in the situation. Akuma." The other two tensed.

"Parasite-types create more power by nature, as we have little way of controlling them or altering them to be easier to handle, without also damaging the accommodator. Which tends to mean higher syncro rates and an easier time destroying akuma."

"Komui, are you suggesting that a parasite-type Innocence may naturally seek out akuma?" Tiedoll rephrased wide-eyed. Komui nodded, Reever, though filled with respect for the man when he was actually working, was still doubtful.

"If that were the case, then why doesn't the Innocence instinctually know between human and akuma? Surely the accommodator of a parasite-type would have some idea?"

"That's a good point, however once the Innocence reacts to something like an akuma once, we take and train them. In the training they learn to control their Innocence, so it only invokes when they want it to."

"You don't suppose the training desensitizes the Innocence do you?" Tiedoll butt in, regret quickly brewing. Komui turned to address his concerns.

"No, the Innocence just does not run wildly anymore, so it does not have the opportunity to distinguish. And if the exorcist was not trained they would die or figure it out on their own. I believe that the detection and extermination of akuma by the fragment is a one time thing."

"Assuming that the accommodator is found right away." Reever concluded. Komui thought for a moment, then nodded, continuing the thought.

"If the accomodator was not found by us or killed, and was unaware of the situation therefore incapable of training, it makes sense that they would continue to kill." He sighed.

"Though I can't imagine how the people connected to that person would react to their neighbors being murdered." Komui continued.

"In some cases it's better for us to explain and take that person under our care, especially if there is no one connected to them." On that note, Tiedoll brought the conversation back on topic.

"How is Allen doing?" Reever inquired, closing the report, but not setting it down to avoid losing it in the sea of paperwork that was Komui's desk and floor.

"His injuries seem to be healing nicely, kids usually recover faster. The bullet wound is closing up as well though the doctor says it will probably scar…" He trailed off, trying and failing, to remain optimistic.

"He screamed and cried until he passed out when I first told him, but ever since he's been quiet" Komui continued. Tiedoll sighed, before offering:

"Well it's only been a couple of days. Lenalee and Kanda could try talking to him." Komui nodded but Reever raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Kanda is… Well Kanda and Lenalee is rather timid…"

"True, but they are both his age and have both had similar experiences" Komui said then thought. _Though I came for Lenalee… She still suffered in my absence. Plus she can keep Kanda in line._ The other two remained silent, no doubt thinking the same thing. Komui sighed, then readjusted his hat, gathering himself.

"Right, Reever. Tiedoll, Cross and I are off to report to Central and discuss potential security measures." More so because that would require an increase in funding than Central actually caring what happened at Headquarters.

"Can you try and get Lenalee and Kanda to talk to Allen? Central is going to make him fight and begin training as soon as he heals, regardless of his mental state. Which means we have to try and help him before that happens." Reever nodded while Tiedoll tried not to think of the impending doom that was dragging Cross to Central.

"You're in charge" Komui waved before exiting the office with Tiedoll to begin the task of locating General Cross. Reever sighed, glancing one more time at the report, before walking out of the office. He did not have to wait long for Komui to dash back, panting slightly from exertion. Reever raised an eyebrow before handing him the document. Komui smiled sheepishly, offered his thanks, then darted back the way he had Komui. _For a smart man, he really is dense sometimes._ Reever thought, before beginning his own search for the children.

The children, by comparison to Cross, were rather easy to locate. But that was in comparison to Cross, by average standards however, finding the children wasn't exactly a piece of cake. Which was, coincidently, how he found Lenalee. While your average exorcists had a schedule and certain places they enjoyed, the kids spent far more time exploring than sticking to their supposed comfort zones. They did start to frequent certain places, for Lenalee that was the kitchen with Jerry and for Kanda, that was the meditation room all to his lonesome.

Reever poked his head into the meditation rooms, no luck there, on his way to the kitchen. Jerry informed him the pair stopped by earlier. Lenalee was upset and Kanda tense so he made them a small cake to share. Kanda was messy by nature but coupled with the fact he was a kid, Reever was rather confident that following the subtle trail of cake crumbs would lead him. That it did.

The pair had found their way into one of the lounges. The dirty plate and utensils sat discarded on a table in the corner, while the children themselves were seated in the booth. Lenalee whispered into Kanda's ear, and he offered the occasional nod or shrug, even a few whispered words of his own. Despite Tiedoll's efforts, Lenalee was really the only person Kanda at least tried to be civil with.

"Hey you two" Reever waved before wandering over to the pair. They both silenced, Lenalee tracked him with her wide eyes and Kanda with his narrowed.

"Komui and Tiedoll left to work on some stuff." They both stared at him, gazes unchanging. Of course they were already aware of this information: Komui said his goodbyes to Lenalee right before the brief meeting with Reever and Tiedoll. The general had done the same with Yu more or less. _Maybe that's why they are so clingy today._ They continued to stare, waiting for him to say something. _Or maybe they are just like that, being children fighting a one-sided war and all…_ Reever sighed, trying desperately to mask his grimace before awkwardly plowing on.

"They both suggested that you two talk to Allen." Kanda's eyes narrowed at the idea, while Lenalee's widened in what looked to be worry.

"Is he going to be okay Reever?" She shifted slightly. Another sigh.

"I don't know, that's why Komui wanted you to talk to him." A phase.

"How come I have to do it?" Kanda, previously glaring at a wall since he did not enjoy getting dragged into things, turned his gaze to drill into Reever.

"Because Tiedoll wanted you to."

"Why? I hardly hang around that guy." This was true of course. Despite being relatively close in age, the pair had never spent time alone together. Their interactions were limited to when Lenalee was with Yu and brought Allen, or when Lenalee was with Allen and brought Yu. The general was aware of the fact that Kanda did not seem to openly hate the boy however, as he did with practically everyone else he had ever met, and that was close enough. Then again, Kanda's relationship with his master seemed rather one-sided, Kanda's viewpoint being loathing mainly, so who could say for sure.

"You don't have t-"

"Kanda please." Lenalee grabbed at his sleeve, eyes round, brows furrowed in worry. Her voice was dripping with worry and poorly concealed sorry. When Kanda turned to address her, she looked prepared to beg. Lenalee was one of the few people he… Liked. She understand, hated the Order just as much as he did with just as much reason. He sighed, turned to glue his gaze to the table and nodded. Lenalee released a sigh of her own, more relief than exasperation.

"Thank you." Her tone was lower, meant only for Kanda's ears and filled with genuine gratitude. He 'tched' in reply before rising.

"Where is he than?" Reever's faint smile over the children's interaction vanished, his face growing serious, solemn.

"Do you want to go there now?" Lenalee bobbed her head in agreement with such speed it looked as though it might tumble off. This was done in stark contrast to Kanda's, though not uncaring, shrug.

"Alright then." Reever said and began leading the pair through the halls. They soon recognized the direction they were heading and allowed a somber silence to settle in.

"Is it really that bad?" Lenalee's voice was high, each word clipped with uncertainty. No answer was offered. They continued towards the medical ward.

Komui had been working at the Order for a little under four years, but already hated the higher-ups with a fiery passion he did not know he possessed. The same could be said for most others that had… Well simply met them. Their priorities were skewed to say the least. Claiming the Holy War and victory always came first, but _never_ failing to take any and all opportunities to play politics, attempt to raise their own status or wealth, usually both. Based on this, and what Komui had learned of Cross within the time that he had known him, the two seemed a perfect match. The reality however was far from it.

This came to him as such a surprise, that he fully intended to interrogate Tiedoll on the subject in private. Though he doubted the opportunity would present itself, and even if it did, the odds of Tiedoll knowing more than him seemed rather slim.

"The director will see to you now." _Red suit._ Central was well known for their red suits, or red in general. _The color is rather ostentatious considering the supposed secrecy of the organization._ That being Komui's initial thought. But he had been witness to what they were capable of when he first joined, recieved his first and only warning: do not mess with CROW. The two generals strolled in, seeming to disregard the hovering assassin. Komui was far more tensed, but entered regardless, taking the only remaining seat directly across from the director.

"Taking into account the rarity of your visits here, let's start with you." The director locked his beady eyes onto Cross, who simply smirked. Komui forced himself not to squirm, or show any sign of weakness rather. Tiedoll remained unreadable, reserved.

"Have you carried out your assignment?" His smirk widened and he returned the steely glare for one of his own.

"What do you think?"

"Then why did you come back?"

"This wacko picked up something I need." General Tiedoll's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly.

"And that would be…?"

"None of your business." The director gave him a look that indicated that it was, in fact, his business and took that moment to rather pointedly glance at the CROW hovering diligently nearby.

"Is that a threat Director?" Cross raised an eyebrow.

"It is what it is. Now tell us, what is it exactly the good General took." Tiedoll bristled slightly at the choice of words. An action that was ignored as all the focus was currently on the other general.

"You detained a man, Mana Walker." A statement, but the phase suggested it was a question.

"Correct" the director nodded before continuing.

"He was detained so as not to interfere with the training of his son, who was realized to be an accommodator."

"But you had him executed didn't you." Komui tensed, clasping his hands together while Tiedoll sighed, defeated.

"What sort of organization do you think this is?" Cross remained undeterred, glare, if anything, growing more scrutinizing.

"He was found to be highly unstable, we did what we believed was in his best interest." The only sign of the man's well masked raise was the involuntary twitch of his fingers. A movement flawlessly covered up by a dismissive wave of his hand, before bringing it to clasp behind his head. He propped his feet up on the table and smirked.

"Central is nosy." He phased, attempting to grab more attention then he had already acquired.

"That order you gave me, and whatever information you have regarding it, is worth nothing compared to the value of that man." Tiedoll and Komui exchanged glances, already falling behind given their lack of knowledge regarding Cross's 'orders'.

"So where's the corpse? Burned, or dumped out back with the rest of your garbage?" The question was disregarded in favor of another being asked.

"What about him was so valuable?"

"Tell me what happened to the body and maybe you'll know." The director's eyes narrowed.

"He was executed days ago. The CROW who carried out the order is finishing up his report." Cross withdrew one of his hands from behind his head and glanced at a watch he did not possess.

"Been awhile since that order was carried out. You train your birds to be quick-" Somehow, the director's eyes managed to narrow further.

"-What's the holdup?" Silence. Heavy, tense, unwanted silence. Then the man ripped his steely gaze from Cross and addressed the other two.

"What of the boy?" Tiedoll glanced at Komui, then took the lead.

"He was found in a quote 'god crystal' by priests." He phased, mimicking Cross's style of implied question. Two minutes passed. When no explanation was offered, he sighed but continued.

"He is the accommodator of what appears to be a parasite-type Innocence, however when we first brought him in his syncro rate was below ten percent." The director raised an eyebrow.

"When you first brought him in, huh? Has something changed since then?" Komui shifted forward, placing his clasped hands atop the table.

"General Cross… Confronted the boy. Along with a few major injuries, both physical and otherwise, the boy invoked his Innocence."

"And his syncro rate now?"

"We have not checked yet. We were waiting for him to regain some strength before-"

"Before what? Why has he not already been checked? We cannot afford to sit and wait around for everything to be 'all better'." A tone was added to the last two words, making it seem a childish phrase, unwelcome in their line of work.

"The Earl's plan must not go through, no matter the cost. I expect a full report by tomorrow, as you will take him to Hevlaska's chamber immediately." Komui opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the next phrase, accompanied with the emotionless glare chiseled into his features.

"Consider it an order from the pope, who, consequently, will also be determining who should take the boy as an apprentice." Tiedoll and Komui visibly tensed. Even Cross appeared mildly unsettled.

"The fate of exorcists is primarily handled by Komui, what-"

"Yes primarily. Due to circumstances, and recent developments, we feel it would be best for us to handle things. Komui will get the final say of course." He smiled, sneered rather, crude and unconvincing. Tension crackled about the room, nearly tangible. But no one could defy an order from the pope, lest they be accused of treason. A few moments of tense silence passed.

"You are dismissed."

Seeing as Reever was in charge for Komui's brief absence, he left as soon as the kids were shown to the room. Something about an experiment and some of the new recruits. Kanda and Lenalee stood in silence, side by side, staring uncertainly at the door. Finally, Kanda sighed and nudged her forward. She stumbled slightly, but proceeded to knock a few times.

"Allen? Allen, may we come in?" No response. She waited, tried again, then glanced back at Kanda. He shrugged, gaze cast elsewhere. Lenalee shifted her weight, eyes fixed on her uncomfortable shoes before taking a deep breath and entering the room. Her uncertainty was not brought about by a reluctance to help, quite the opposite, she would do anything for her few friends. But what she could do to help, that was what made her uncertain, what could she do that would make any difference?

Allen sat in the center of the bed, with its white sheets pressed against the wall. His left arm, remained limp, abandoned, unwanted at his side, will his right was hugging his knees to his chest. Bandages riddled his thin frame, accompanied with the occasional bruise. Lenalee's eyes kept flickering to his hair, snowy white, like the sheets.

"Allen?" His head turned, slowly, toward her. Silver eyes, seemingly unseeing, settling in her general direction at the sound of her voice. Slowly his eyes focused. He stared at her solemnly, silently, expectantly. The raw pain tugging at his entire body.

"This isn't-" she shivered, unable to finish as a wave of hurt and loss crashed over her. _How do I fix this? Make it stop hurting for him?_ She wracked her brain, jarring loose a familiar memory, something she herself did when upset. What her brother had done for her.

"I'm going to go get you a drink, okay? Be right back." She darted up and was gone in the blink of an eye. The two stared after her. An awkward silence filled the room. Kanda sighed, the familiarity of the situation hitting too close to home, then turned to the other boy.

"She's trying her best you know."

"Ya, I know…" There was an edge to his voice, faint but there.

"Then why are you being so stupid and not letting her help you?" Kanda's volume rose slightly, his face twisting with suppressed anger. Allen flinched before bristling.

"What about you? She tries to help all the time and you don't let her!"

"That's 'cause I'm not a complete trainwreck!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sitting on my ass mopping."

"What else is there for me to do? Go out and get more people killed?!"

"Why the hell not! They either had it coming of you screwed up!"

"How! They all just… Died! Doesn't make sense!"

"Well then maybe it's just your fault for being so stupid!"

"It's my fault!" The acceptance, the giving in, completely unlike the person previously bearing the name Allen. Mana's death had thoroughly shaken him, shattered him even. But Alma's death had done the same thing to Kanda and he had refused to lose his sense of self. Allen's behavior rubbed him the wrong way in every sense of the word. His anger deepened as part of the boy snapped, spiraled into the darkness.

"It's my fault! I deserve it! Deserve to die!" Then Kanda snapped too.

"If you hate yourself so much, why don't you stop sitting on your ass waiting for someone else, and finish the fucking job yourself?!" Each word increased in volume and anger, as his hatred was released in screams. Silver eyes widened in horror, before snapping down forcefully as his brow furrowed, mimicking Kanda's anger. Many other emotions danced across his face; aside from anger there was, hatred, self-loathing, regret and acceptance.

"If I'm such screw-up, why don't _you_ just kill me?!" Whether this was a dare or a sincere request was undetermined and of little consequence: Kanda was already swinging his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

I genuinely couldn't remember if the update was supposed to be this week or not so... Either way it's late *nervous grin* After next chapter I can either do a 3-6 year time skip, or jump between Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen for awhile. Sort of surprised no one has asked Lavi yet (since he is in fact in the story) but meh. Lemme know what you want to read and I will try to deliver! :)

Thank you to Alice2795, karina001, Luce-san, Ern Estine 13624, amenokuma, CloudCarnivore, and to others for following and favoriting!

 **Chapter 8:**

Allen stood, completely defenseless, not out of inability, but out of choice. He made no move to halt Kanda's blade as it descended towards his neck. There was a rush of air from another direction, but his silver eyes never ceased to abandon their grip on his opponent's eyes of darkness. He watched as they widened, in pain and surprise. Allen's remained steady as the steel blade, infused with Innocence, bit into his neck, continuing down and grazing the center of his chest. The cut, though still deep, was too shallow to be immediately life-threatening.

Blood crescendoed between the two, as they fell in opposite directions. Kanda's wounds were closing in seconds, and he was up, whirling Mugen in the direction of the third wheel. His eyes widened a second time in horror as he recognized the individual. He tried to twist the blade away, but was unable to stop his momentum, full force and already mid swing.

The blade slashed into Lenalee's side. She had not fully recovered her balance after kicking Kanda, and if he was determined enough, he could match her speed. She dodged slightly, a movement added by the continued invocation of her dark boots, and the twisting of the blade helped, but the momentum was too great and blade too sharp for her to get off without a scratch. Blood spurt from the wound and she crumpled to the floor. Allen's eyes widened, pupils turning to pinpricks as he saw the girl join him on the ground.

Kanda stood, motionless in shock as Allen scrambled to his hand and knees, right hand on his neck, and left grabbing at Lenalee's shoulder. The girl herself was clutching her side with both hands. Her bottom lip trembled in pain, but no tears fell and the sob she swallowed was one of relief. She made it in time.

"What're you doing?!" He screeched at Kanda. Partially because he was standing wide-eyed instead of getting help, but mainly because he had just turned his blade on Lenalee. Lenalee, the nicest, most caring person he had ever met. His first, and now his only, friend. Kanda grimaced, swallowed his horror, shock, rage, and darted from the room. He was unable to run in a straight line, trying desperately to suppress the wave of memories caused by his actions. Alma was gone. And now so was Lenalee. Allen had deserved death, the way he was acting, but not like that, not by him.

"Yu?" The damn burst. Kanda was brutally assaulted with memories of torture and darkness.

"K-Kanda?! What's wrong?" He dropped Mugen, whom he had previously held in a death grip, like a lifeline. The katana fell to the floor with a clank, droplets of blood flying away as it kissed the ground. Kanda meanwhile, fought back screams as he began drowning in a sea of memories, of murder. He murdered Alma. His only friend. He murdered Lenalee, the only person who tried. Alma. Lenalee. Alma. Lenlee. Alma. Lenalee…

Reever's eyes widened. He abandoned any attempt at comforting the boy, as Tiedoll tended to do by using his first name, instead jumping up and hurrying down the hall in the direction the boy stumbled from. The sudden movement caught the attention of Johnny and Tapp, who he had previously been lecturing. The two rushed to attempt to calm Kanda as Reever darted to find the owner of the blood.

"Lenalee. Lenalee!" He turned toward the sound of Allen's voice, dashing into the room. Reever found the boy, crouching over Lenalee. Both with shallow breathing and a pair of red hands. Reever brought in some doctors as fast as he could. Luckily, Allen's room was already in the medical ward, so it was only a matter of minutes before the two were given painkillers and receiving stitches. Reever waited until the task was done. Allen, now asleep, was returned to his bed and Lenalee, also asleep, was carried into a room across the hall.

"What happened?" Reever demanded. Having returned from seeing to the two kids, he redirected his attention to the third. Remembering the sorry state he left Kanda in, the question was directed to Tapp and Johnny, who had seen to him in Reever's absence.

"It was that beansprout's fault" Kanda attempted to growl, but there was a slight waver to his voice. That, coupled with the blanket he was hugging around himself diminished the cruel, accusing affect. Reever raised an eyebrow and knelt to Kanda's eye level, not requiring too much effort since he was currently perched on a chair.

"Really?"

"He didn't want to live, so I did the job for him. He's a coward!" The anger did not fail to make itself evident that time. Reever sighed, whispering in comparison to Kanda.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Kanda jerked his head to the side, refusing to answer the question. Another sigh. Reever ran his fingers through his hair and prepared to rise when he was startled by a voice.

"Yu?" Tiedoll asked as he approached.

"Che." The black haired boy turned his head further, staring between the wall and the floor while deepening his slouch. Komui followed closely after. Reever sighed.

"I hate to say this, but there's a reason Komui is in charge."

Reever proceeded to escort Komui to the room Lenalee had been assigned to within the wards of the infirmary. During that time, Tiedoll brought Yu to a quieter place than the science department. The members of said department carried on half-heartedly. The amount of distraction they allowed to over take them varied per member, but no one lacked it altogether. After all, three of the nineteen oh so rare apostles, who entrusted the fate of saving the world, had just attempted to kill each other.

Windows were prohibited in the medical ward, so as not to risk any further injury. As a result, no moonlight leaked into the room. The darkness was pierced only by the dim lighting from above, and a few candles Komui set up at the exam table so he could continue his work, without leaving his sister's side.

"Brother…" Lenalee whispered. Her hand emerged from beneath the covers to clutch at Komui's sleeve, an action repeated frequently throughout her childhood. He continued the nostalgia by stroking her hair gently and smiling down at her softly. He was careful to radiate only assurance with the smile, taking extra care to mask his concern.

"What happened?" Her voice was still quiet, and she sounded groggy. He offered her some water, which she gladly expected after slowly sitting up. Her winces were addressed with offers for painkillers. The questions, in turn, were ignored as the girl took her time downing the glasses. Komui took away the empty cup and continued their previous conversation.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lenalee sighed. Komui fluffed a pillow behind her and she smiled weakly, expression caught somewhere between grateful and exasperated.

"Was it an akuma? Or…" He let the question dissolve. Central would not attack their precious exorcists, especially ones so young. At least, not when Komui was present. But he had not been there and CROWs were known for taking any oppurtunity to ensure their orders followed through… Lenalee winced, ducking her head while shaking it back and forth.

"Not anything like that…" She took a deep breath and continued.

"Reever wanted us to talk to Allen. I've been really worried so I said yes. Kanda came to." Another pause. Komui scooted a little closer.

"Allen was really sad. It's not right for him to be so sad. Not right for anyone." The last statement was barely caught by Komui, a thought Lenalee had mistakenly spoke aloud. He took his sister's hand and she graciously curled her smaller fingers around his.

"I didn't know how to help. He looked so sad. But then I remembered what you do for me when I'm sad. So I went to get him something to drink and…" Her hand tightened its grip.

"I didn't want to go all the way to the kitchen and leave him alone for that long, so when I ran into a finder, I asked them to get one for me. When I came back I heard screaming. Kanda and Allen were…" She shook slightly from a suppressed sob, curling into herself. Tears threatened to slid down her face, but she swallowed, willing them away. _Crying won't help._

"I got scared, 'cause they were talking about, about Allen…" _I can't… It's too wrong… Allen…_ She sniffled, fighting the tears.

"I got scared so I invoked and ran in and Kanda was going to cut Allen with Mugen. And Allen was just standing there… So I kicked him. I hurt Kanda!" She sobbed, control finally breaking and tears descending, like the blade had in the fresh memories currently haunting her mind.

"I hurt him, and he hurt Allen!" Between talking and sobbing, her side was beginning to throb vengefully. That just made her cry harder.

"And Kanda was really mad, so he hit me, but he didn't mean to! He tried to stop but… But!" She could no longer speak, Komui enveloped her, hugging Lenalee to his chest and ever so gently rocking her. His eyes were closed and his mind was racing with causes and effects. But none of that fully caused his attention to leave his sister. Once she quieted, cries fading, she sunk back into sleep, abandoning Komui with his uncertainties.

The next day, once he convinced Jerry to watch Lenalee, he went to visit Allen. As it turned out, Allen's injuries were just as bad as Lenalee's. But since the deepest part of the cut was on his neck, the operation had been more extensive. Not to mention he had hardly had any time to recover from his previous injuries, which were also serious. As a result, the boy was still unconscious, and was predicted to be for at least a few more days. Thus Komui focused his attention onto the third member of the incident. After his breakdown, followed by an extensive talk with the general, Kanda had spent all his time meditating. This surprised neither Komui, or the man he ran into outside the meditation rooms.

"Ah, Komui, I was wondering when you would talk to him." Tiedoll said, scratching his hair. There were bags under his eyes that matched Komui's.

"How are they?" He asked, lowering his voice. This was to avoid his apprentice from hearing though Komui planned on informing him regardless.

"Lenalee woke up last night and is currently resting. The doctor's think it will take a few weeks for her to recover." He paused, Tiedoll was nodding solemnly, eyes drifting away from the chief.

"Allen isn't expected to wake up for a few more days, and his recovery will take more time." Tiedoll nodded again, then sighed. He looked as if he wanted to apologize. Instead he just stared at Komui for a moment, then said:

"But he doesn't really have time, does he?" Komui winced, recalling the conversation with the director and Cross.

"More than he had before. Once I send this report to Central, he should have at least a week."

"In the meantime, Central is going to plan out his life." Tiedoll spoke with a voice tinged with sarcasm. A failed attempt at lightening the situation.

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course, he's in the meditation room. Has been since yesterday." The two exchanged a formal goodbye before going their separate ways. When Komui arrived Kanda was, in fact, meditating. Though the twitching of his eyebrows upon the chief's entrance indicated he was not having the best luck at achieving the task.

"Hey Kanda." No response. Komui smiled sadly and sat down cross-legged in front of the boy. His brows furrowed further in an attempt to concentrate.

"I was hoping we could talk." Kanda turned his head away but continued trying to focus on, well, anything but Komui at this point, as his eyes were now open.

"Can you tell me what happened?" His voice was lighter, as if he was talking to an actual child. Both of them knew this to be a lie, and it showed in the searing glare he delivered.

"Che." He turned his head away.

"What happened Kanda?" Komui's voice now rang with authority, a demand not a question.

"That brat got on my nerves." He final growled, glare fixed on the wall.

"To the point where you tried to kill him?" Komui asked, struggling to keep the doubt from his tone. Kanda fixed his glare on the man.

"Yes." He answered, completely serious. There was a brief stalemate, then Komui sighed and rose.

"And what should I tell Central?"

"Tell them whatever you." Kanda to rose, grabbing Mugen which had, until now, been concealed behind him.

"I couldn't care less."

Allen woke up the next day, much to the alarm of one of the nurses. She had been told the boy wasn't expected to awake for awhile and since the rumors of ghosts in one of the labs had started flaring up again, she mistook the voice she heard and bolted from the room. Komui was quick to notice, since he was visiting Lenalee at the time. He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of that. _Ghosts aren't real._ But then his mind drifted to all the other things that were real and shouldn't be, and the flicker of mirth was crushed.

Just as informed, the boy was awake when Komui entered, silver eyes wide with surprise even after hearing the knock on the door. He was sitting up on the floor, after the surprise was wiped from his face, he took on a look somewhere between guilty and frustrated. Komui sighed with a smile.

"And what would you be doing out of bed?" He chided before crossing the room and kneeling before him. He looked away, a faint blush creeping across his face. Komui chuckled, then scooped him up. His squirms and shouts of protest only made his smile widen as he carried Allen back to the bed. He growled as Komui set him down, then brought up a chair to sit beside him. His smile vanished, drawing Allen's attention.

"How are you?" Allen's eyes widened slightly then he abruptly looked away as another blush worked its way across his face, much to Komui's confusion. _He, cares?_ Allen thought, before collecting himself after a minute or two.

"Fine." Komui sighed and gave the boy a stern look. Allen tensed and looked away.

"It hurts." He finally said, right hand reaching up to clutch at his heart, which was currently covered in bandages.

"A lot." His voice wavered, but he steadied himself before Komui could say anything. His gaze hardened, focusing, and with a glimmer of resolve, the unwavering set of silver eyes focused on Komui. The chief, having hardly seen that look on anyone, let alone a child, was a bit unnerved.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" He asked, tone neutral, but words sounding accusing.

"No…" Komui admitted, his own collectiveness quickly crumbling under the boy's look.

"Then why?" Allen asked. Komui took a breath, refocusing. He sat up straight and continued.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He did not look away, as the other two had, or as Komui was expecting him to do. Instead the look in his eye changed to something unreadable. He clutched at the blankets with his right hand then looked away, guilt finally seeping through.

"Lenalee and Kanda came. She wanted to cheer me up… Dunno why." The whispered thought at the end held no ill intent, more of a sorrowful question then anything.

"She left to get a drink, then Kanda started talking."

"What did you talk about?" Komui asked. Allen shrugged.

"We got into a fight, then… Well you know what happened." Komui almost flinched. Yes, he did know what happened, but how did Allen know that? Before Komui could say anything more, Allen's head slumped forward and his grip on the blankets loosened.

"Allen?" Komui leaned forward. Allen was fast asleep. Apparently, his continuous attempts to walk about had exhausted him. Komui carefully repositioned him so he was lying down under the blanket then left. _I can't let Central decide his fate._

A week later, just as Komui had predicted, the director came with a small battalion of CROWs. He demanded to see Allen Walker and promptly escorted him to Hevlaska's by means of near literal dragging, as he could barely stand, yet alone keep up with the brisk, purposeful pace of the director. Komui intervened, but only managed to save Allen from the fate of being dragged. Thus, he accompanied the pair, carrying Allen to Hevlaska's chamber where they now stood.

"Well Hevlaska?" The director's glare could not have been more menacing as the man bore his impatient eyes into the child, whose fate depended solely on his ability to fight. Komui stood, thankful for the faint darkness that masked his beads of sweat. Allen shook silently, once again deeply unsettled by the prodding touch delivered by Hevlaska. The being in question reeled back suddenly, shook her head ever so slightly, then returned her forehead to the boy's. After a few moments she set him down, gently, onto the platforms edge.

"H-his syncro rate..." She paused continuing to look at the boy, though she lacked eyes, her gaze appeared to be one of disbelief.

"...Is nearly eighty percent." Everyone started, save the host who furrowed his brow and glanced suspiciously at his left hand.

"That high? Are you sure Hevlaska?" Komui questioned, eyes widening in horror.

"Yes, I too found it hard to believe, and thus checked three times." The director's smirk was wide and unmasked. He clenched his fist, drawing it inward: a sign of victory.

"There's no denying it then. During his brief encounter with Cross his ability increased tenfold." He turned to the chief, smugness radiating from his very core.

"I'll report to the Pope, but you may as well send him off now. With results like these, his capabilities may easily match a general's one day. You can't shield him from Central, Komui." Komui's fist could not have been clenched tighter. His white knuckled were hidden, in stark contrast to his glare which bore upon the director with the same ferocity he had been directing upon Hevlaska moments before. The victim of said glare, appeared utterly unaffected as he towered before the boy.

"You will be quite the soldier of life." Allen swallowed, but was otherwise unconcerned, at least he acted that way. Komui did not fail to note the sudden tension in his shoulders. Unfortunately, the director picked up on this as well. He laughed, a low cackle.

"There's no escape for you, Allen." Instead of trembling, or even flinching away, the boy's brows furrowed, some sort of resolve forming in the place of fear. He said nothing. The director scowled at his lack of obvious reaction and began moving the elevator upwards.

The next day, Komui once again retrieved Allen and brought him to Hevlaska's chamber. His syncro rate was the same but now the deity was far more willing to discuss what else the increase in synchronization entailed.

"Allen, your Innocence will someday create a great 'destroyer of time in the' in the dark future."

"What does that mean?" Fear did not leak into his voice, but the sudden tension in his shoulders gave him away. He looked afraid.

"It's alright, Hevlaska's prophecies are cryptic, but usually dead-on." Komui smiled, but since he dodged the question, Allen drew little comfort from it. The smile faded quickly regardless, as another thought crossed her mind.

"Hevlaska, now that he has properly invoked, is it already starting to…?" He trailed off, glancing at the child beside him, who stared back with an innocent yet weary gaze. Hevlaska, however, pulled meaning from the question that remained ominous and cryptic to the boy.

"Yes, as with all of that type." Komui grimaced, regret and sorrow hitting him like a wave. He turned away from Allen and brought the elevator up. At seven years of age, the Innocence was already eating away at his life.


	9. Chapter 9

I was hoping to be at this point by last chapter but… So very little plot. Also short and late! That's probably expected at this point though, sorry…

Thank you to karina001, Funny-Little-Cute White Fox, Alice 2795, Shinigami Merchant, Lena-luvs-cats for reviewing and others for favoriting and following!

 **Chapter 9**

Komui's inability to properly decide Allen's fate was by no means a reflection of his ability as a leader, but a stark reminder of the horrible power possessed by Central. As promised, Central returned. The director, escorted by five CROW and closely followed by Cross, stormed into Komui's office. This had been more or less expected, so the only person present at the time was general Tiedoll.

They had been courteous enough to wait another week before storming Headquarters, but seeing as Allen needed at least another month to recover, this did little to comfort him.

"Komui, General" the director nodded at the two.

"A decision had been reached regarding Allen Walker." Cross tensed ever so slightly at the name, noticed only by the pair facing him.

"And that would be?" Komui glared at the director, already preparing arguments.

"He is to train under General Cross, effective immediately."

"Allen is unfit to train. He's still recovering from life-threatening injuries, including a gunshot wound given to him by the same individual you expect him to train under." Komui countered. General Tiedoll, by comparison, looked resigned to it all, but still cast Cross a questioning glance. He was not the type to take apprentices. There was a long list of things he would rather do than babysit and train a child; including, apparently, speak with Central. Cross met his gaze with a smirk and a minute shrug of the shoulders.

"That is no longer your concern chief, it's General Cross's."

"Does that order come from the Pope?"

"Well-"

"It's a yes or no question." Komui demanded. The director's glare intensified, and his features struggled to fend off signs of anger.

"No" he replied, frustration leaking into his voice.

"Then I demanded a reconciling, with _all_ concerned parties present." The director sighed.

"Komui-" His derisive tone was halted as the chief stood his ground. He was not going to cave to them, not with this.

"This is non-negotiable, director." The two glared for nearly a minute before through grit teeth, the director spat out the words:

"Very well." Then he was gone, spinning on his heel and retreating behind the moving curtain of crimson cloaks, quickly escorting him out. Cross hovered back.

"What? Don't you think I'd make a good master?" Cross smirked, though it should signs of strain. This topic was anything but mirthful.

"No, I don't" he stated bluntly.

"Normally I would agree with you" He sighed.

"But this kid is the exception." Then he to was gone.

The meeting, though it was indeed held, did not go as planned. Komui defended Allen vigorously, but there was no convincing the power crazed men. Apparently, while he was making sure the children weren't dead, Cross was telling them fanciful tales of some great hidden power Allen possessed. It was obvious which deed was held with more importance in the eye's of religious men. Things had not gone too bad however. Another week had been wasted preparing for the meeting, during which time Komui and Allen himself travelled to the Vatican. Allen's treatment was to be continued there, though he was far more wary of his new doctors. And for good reason. Komui didn't tell him that though.

After the meeting, the same conclusion had been brought about. Komui proceeded to retreat to Allen's room in the infirmary, praying that he had not already been taken. On occasion there were miracles, for the boy was still there, pensively gazing out the window beside his bed. The door had barely closed behind the chief when the boy addressed him, still gazing past the glass.

"I haveta go with him don't I?" He asked, tone chilling monotone.

"Yes" Komui said after a pause, still struggling slightly to catch his breath. He had practically run the entire way here.

"I'm sorry Allen, I tried, I really did." He pulled over a chair from the desk holding the doctor's notes, bringing it beside the bed and taking a seat.

"It just wasn't enough…" Komui gazed at him with the same pensiveness that the boy was currently giving the window.

"That's okay." Allen turned his head to stare at the bedsheets. He looked as though he had wanted to look at the man, but didn't have the will to force his head to finish rotating that direction. So instead he focused on the blankets.

"I didn't really know people could choose what happened to them 'till I came here." His words were slower, carefully formed as he struggled to convey his thoughts.

"Thank you for trying" He finally lifted his head, silver eyes fighting tears as he managed to meet Komui's gaze.

"Means a lot" he sniffled.

"Of course" Komui nodded, smiling fondly at the boy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more" _but it won't happen again. I'm going to keep fighting those monsters. I'm in charge of the exorcists, I won't let them be puppets._ He tried to think of a way to convey his new-found determination to Allen, when the door swung open. Two CROWs entered.

"It's time. The General wishes to meet with both of you before heading out." His voice was slightly muffled by the curved mask hiding his face. Of course he meant that Allen and Komui were supposed to follow them. _Of course, why would Cross come to us? It's not like that's easier than dragging Alen around._ Komui thought bitterly. He rose to help allen up, only to have his hand stubbornly pushed away by the boy. Allen rose and began walked over to the CROWs, glaring at them with a sort of challenge in his chief followed nervously, wondering if Allen was deliberately playing with fire or if he was genuinely unaware of what happened to those who threatened the CROW.

They arrived in a large office space. The director sat smugly behind a desk while Tiedoll and Cross exchanged unpleasant words, a conversation that had derived to old stories and name calling. Along the way they had stopped and gathered the few items the boy had accumulated while at the Order in a bag. This, strangely enough, had been at Allen's request. Now his gaze roved over the figures in the office, all high respecting people of authority. Allen remained unshaken by this, showing no weariness or any other emotion that may result in being looked down upon. Komui wanted to assume this strange behavior was simply a result of the boy's inability to comprehend the situation, but Allen was smarter than that.

"Alright brat, you're going to be my apprentice now." Cross announced with a smirk.

"You wish" he shot back defiantly. This brought about the widening of the eyes of all present, specifically Cross, who did not take kindly to back talk.

"What was that?" A dangerous tone lined his words as he took a step towards the boy, with every intention of setting him straight. Tiedoll, in turn, interfered, protesting the particular line of discipline Cross was about to take. That in turn, sparked the director to argue that it was, in fact, Cross's decision and that Tiedoll had no right to interfere. Which brought about Komui's interfering with the director's interfering, on the grounds that he didn't really understand exorcists, let alone their training. Within seconds, the conversation had whirlpooled into a highly political yelling match. After a few minuted, Cross paused, eyes widening then darting back to the boy. He fought the urge to sigh when he realized he was still there, trying not to laugh. Cross glared at him for a moment then smirked. Apparently the brat was clever. And sneaky… This was going to be fun, Cross decided.

"Mana's still dead" he informed the boy. The room silenced at the sudden announcement of Cross. Komui would have been amused at the childish strategy Cross was taking if it wasn't such a sensitive subject for Allen.

"I refuse to believe Mana's dead, especially if you're the one telling me." A stony resolve glazed across his features, lighting a fire within the boy, giving him a ferocity matching that only of Kanda. Though his gaze was focused solely on Cross, everyone in the room could read it. Then we was gone, not with any sort of mind numbing speed, but at a purposeful walk that left the other's in the dust, mentally more so than anything. Cross strolled after him, a similar stride with motives anything but aligning with the boy's: the opposite if anything.

"I take it you're going to be my apprentice then?" Cross smirked, satisfaction filling every fissure of his face. Allen fairly growled.

"Do I have a choice?" Cross snorted. Smart brat.

"Keep that up and you'll be dead in a week." He dropped his luggage atop Allen's head then passed him.

"Try and keep up, idiot." Such hatred had not consumed Allen in some time, since he met Mana most likely. But now that hatred was channeled, given a form. He knew all along what he was, had been told throughout his brief existence. But the reality, the acceptance of it, left a burning, hollow cold in his chest. With the magnified hatred came magnified loneliness. The pair boarded the boat and set off.

"Hope you said your goodbyes at the Order, we aren't coming back." No response. Allen did not turn around. The Order was not his home, the strange Vatican was anything but. He had never had, and never would have such a thing. Monsters like him deserved no such pleasure, Cross knew that. And Allen was sure that if he ever doubted such a thing, the man would teach him anew. What other relationship was to be had with humans and monsters?

Lenalee's eyes shot open and she had to fight the urge to sit up or risk further injury. Instead she glanced about the room, wide-eyed and weary. Something had woken her rather abruptly, but since she was unsure as to what that might be… A feeling of dread began to settle at the bottom of her stomach and she carefully rose, continuing to glance suspiciously about the room. Still nothing. She stood, shakily, and made her way over to the door.

Lenalee leaned against the wall, one hand propping herself against it, the other reaching towards the handle. Meanwhile, she was fighting the wave of horrid memories; sneaking from her room, witnessing the experiments, the consequences, all the consequences and CROWs and- She shook her head and slowly creaked the door open. She peeked out. _No one. Brother said Allen's room was right across the hall…_ Lenalee darted across, leaning against the adjacent wall and catching her breath before once more scanning for, well, anything really. No one came and there was no sign of spells, so she slipped through the door.

Allen's room felt darker, though she knew they were the same. Nevertheless, she made her way through the shadows to the bed, wedged against the wall.

"Allen?" She called, voice but a whisper. Lenalee still flinched at how loud she thought she was, given the stark contrast to the silence before. No response was made so she crept forward.

"Allen? Are you awake? Al-" She moved to set a hand on his shoulder only to find blankets.

"-len…" Her hands grasped the fabric, drawing it away from the bed. Her eyes widened and she white material drifted from her grasp.

"No…" Her breathing increased and her pupils morphed to pinpricks. She darted from the room, flying back to hers, though not literally as she was currently barefoot. In her haste, she forgot to close both doors, instead focused on hiding beneath the blanket in her room, pretending everything on the other side of the linen was non-existent. With only a faded white world, she began dreaming of an explanation. Of a bad novel where she awoke to find everything was a horrible dream. Birds chirped from the other side of a long forgotten bedroom wall. She a good amount of time contemplating the details of her room to her satisfaction. Sleep pulled at her as she continued to fantasize. At some point, her eyes fell closed, and the fantasy became a dream. Lenalee just prayed that when she awoke, that dream, that fantasy, would be reality.

In the early hours of the following day, a nurse stumbled upon the phenomenon that was the two open doors in the medical ward. Fearing another 'incident', she reported such to her superior. He was quick to hypothesize a scenario and informed the Section Leader, one of the few in the Science Division still awake and able to process his words. The two went in to check on Lenalee. After finding her fast asleep quite literally engulfed in blankets, they took their leave, closing the door behind them. They carried about their business until Komui awoke the following day.

"Lenalee woke up last night" Reever informed the still drowsy man. That however served its purpose in effectively waking him up, a glint of sudden alertness catching his eye.

"She must have gone to check on Allen because both doors were open." He connected the dots for the chief, whose gaze drew solemn, eyes falling to the floor.

"No one told her" a statement more than a question.

"No" Komui replied, posture unchanging. The silence only continued to grow. Both contemplating the same thing, but neither able to draw a resolute conclusion from their jumbled, sleep-deprived thoughts. Would it be better to let the girl draw her own conclusions, perhaps hinting at the boy running from the Order, a more than understandable scenario. Or tell her the truth, that she still was not safe from the horrid hands of the CROW. Either way she would be in pain, have nightmares and regrets. Seeing as no third option was preventing itself, that left Komui to determine not the best option, but the one that would hurt his little sister the least.


	10. Chapter 10

*cracks knuckles* Alright, so I sat down and actually wrote a bunch of chapters and thought about where I want this story to go. I feel more confident in my ability to keep up on this which means _hopefully_ no late updates and this story is switching back to updating once a week (every saturday)! Side note: the next four chapters are the beginning of a time skip, so they are sort of a prologue to the new time (if that makes sense…?). Basically each of the four chapters will feature one character (Lenalee and Kanda will share). After that I'll go back to my normal way of doing this but for now this makes the most sense. Enjoy!

Thank you to Lena-uvs-cats, amenokuma, Ryuakilover for reviewing, and others for favoriting and following!

 **Chapter 10**

"This is stupid."

"You think everything is stupid." Though in this particular instance, Lenalee was inclined to agree. Komui, though not generally inclined to do work, always had the interests of his subordinates in mind. Unfortunately, this tended to lead to rather unique, situations. Most preferred, and used, the term idiotic. Currently, in an attempt to lighten the spirits of those who had recently returned from ongoing combat and the many who had lost a friend due to said combat. Lenalee suspected an alternate motive; and unfortunately, she was usually right.

A drunken frenzy swarmed past the pair under the pretense of (non-negotiable) fun elsewhere. Kanda sighed.

"See ya."

"What do you mean 'see ya'?"

"What do you think it means? I'm going back to my room."

"But-" Lenalee scrambled to protest only to be interrupted.

"Would you rather join the mob?"

"It's better than your gloomy room..."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't invite you there."

"That's rude."

"Whatever." Kanda went to turn, then flinched when he felt Lenalee's glare burn his back. He turned towards her. Despite the slow hesitance of his movements he too bore a glare.

"That's no way to treat a lady Kanda." He scowled, various insults surfacing in his mind. None of which he spoke aloud, because Lenalee's furrowing brow suggested she already suspected him of thinking as much.

"Kanda, you wouldn't be upsetting my darling sister would you?" Komui broke the tension as he popped up behind an unsuspecting Kanda, previously lost in a silent staring contest. He flinched, leaning away from the sudden intruder. Lenalee scowled, shifting to cross her arms, but there was no mistaking the glimmer of affection in her eyes.

"He is brother" she pouted, fighting the urge not to stick her tongue out as Kanda cast her a suspicious glare.

"He's not participating in any of the games you planned for the party." Komui gasped dramatically while Kanda wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on the man's breath.

"That's no fun at all! Kanda go over there and have fun!" Komui pointed accusingly at the heart of the mob, gathering around barrels of various drinks, preparing for another one of the chief's deranged games.

"No."

"Kanda."

"No."

"Kanda."

"You can't make me."

"Ka-"

"No!"

"Please?" Lenalee cast him a longing look, batting her eyes innocently. Kanda scowled. She fought back the urge to laugh when he rolled his eyes then dragged her into mob.

"Wait-"

"If I have to suffer so do you." She hesitated. The main purpose of sending Kanda into the party, other than trying to get him to relax, was to speak with her brother. He caught her glance and sighed.

"He's drunk Lenalee, you can talk to him tomorrow." Lenalee hid her blush at being caught out, taking refuge among the crowd.

The following day, Lenalee stepped over the motionless bodies of the no doubt hungover Science Division. A few groaned as she scuffed papers strewn about, but otherwise she made it to her brothers office unscathed.

"Brother?" She whispered around the crack of the creaking door. The only response was a drawn out moan, the source of which was undeterminable considering the various mountains of papers piled about the room.

"Brother?" After a moment there was another strained response.

"Lenalee my sweet, could you bring brother some coffee?" Lenalee walked around her brothers desk and kicked through the white, like a child demolish a snow bank. Paper snowflakes fluttered about and Komui yelped, but remained otherwise still.

"I'll get you coffee if you agree to answer a question."

"Of course Lenalee, anything you want." She thought that over, then smirked.

"And work." He gasped as if she had just suggested he kill a man.

"But Lenaleeeeee-"

"No buts, take it or leave it." He whimpered, and her smirk faded to a fond smile.

"Fine" he pouted.

Fifteen minutes later found her back in his office with two mugs in hand, one with coffee the other with hot chocolate. Upon her return, she found that Komui had crawled into the chair behind his desk and was currently staring longingly at the door. When she emerged, he smiled, visibly perking up before the caffine had even hit his system.

"Thank you Lenalee."

"Your welcome brother." For a few minutes, they sat quietly across from each other, enjoying their warm beverages.

"Why did you really throw that party brother?" He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it slowly when Lenalee caught his eyes. She new of his distraction tactics, but that was not the only motivating factor at play, not this time. He closed it, gaze searching the near similar one of his sister. Then his eyes fell to his desk. He shoved off a few stacks of papers, withdrawing a folder and passing it to her.

"The next couple missions are going to be long and hard" he said solemnly. She stubbornly refused to open the folder, but her gaze never left it. Despite his already quiet voice, he dropped his volume down to a whisper.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go." An unspoken statement hung over the siblings head. _Just in case…_ A few minutes transpired.

"Will…" She trailed off, but her brother understood.

"No, I'll be sending Kanda out with you as well." She sighed, then rose.

"Goodbye brother." She smiled, as she had done for the past five years, fighting back tears.

"Goodbye Lenalee." The door creaked shut.

A few hours later found Lenalee and Kanda cooped up in a first-class compartment, going over the mission plan while the scenery flew past the train's window.

"Three fragments? That seems a bit risky, a general would probably be bettered suited." Lenalee crossed her legs, eyes darting from paper to paper.

"Ya, but all the generals have fallen out of touch, which leaves-"

"The Order's best?" She arched an eyebrow, a slight smile playing across her lips.

"Something like that…" She would much prefer the title herself, if not for all that it entailed. No doubt the reason for Kanda's sudden silence was the mulling over of the same thing. She studied his face for a few moments, then sighed, figuring it was a lost cause. Once he entered a resentful trance, it was exceedingly difficult to break him from it. Instead she refocused her attention to the folder.

This mission was going to be difficult and long, likely to stretch on for weeks if not months. Over that course of time they were to collect three fragments of Innocence. Given the varying locations of said fragments, they were in position to travel through areas with a high akuma population, meaning even more work. She sighed, part of her hoping that not all three places had a fragment. If they did, that would make their journey home exceedingly more difficult. There was, after all, a reason only generals carried multiple fragments with them.

There first stop was Spain, where a number of akuma had been rapidly gathering then disappearing, making the most probable explaination Innocence. Then to a small village in Nepal, at the base of the Himlayans, where there was spontaneous changes in weather. Finally, they would venture into a small village town in China. A finder had only recently begun investigating there, but given the oddity of the situation, the likelihood of Innocence was high.

A knock of the door summoned the pair's attention, though Kanda continued to stubbornly stare out the the window, leaving Lenalee to respond.

"Yes?" A finder opened the door.

"We're getting off at this stop" he informed them.

"Thank you." The door closed. She cast a glance at Kanda, who was now scowling at the window.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya." Heavy silence befell them as they gathered their things. The train drew to a halt a few minutes later and they disembarked.

While not a failure, it was safe to say the mission was not a success. There had been a highly political aspect, given the involvement of a nobleman's daughter. Given Kanda's people skills, that meant any negotiations were up to her. This particular city however was… Old-fashioned. This ultimately made Kanda more angry than Lenalee, so after an attempted execution, they went to the source of the rumors, a stadium. That was also what was drawing in the akuma.

The pair fell into a routine. Lenalee fought off the akuma, while Kanda fought a gladiator whose broadsword was suspected to hold Innocence, thus while he was still alive. After a particularly strenuous round of fighting, Lenalee glanced outside. _No more so far._ She knelt to catch her breath and glanced at Kanda. He wasn't fairing much better, the gladiator had gotten in a few good hits, and because of the continuous movement, he wasn't regenerating very quickly at all. Another glance behind her showed no signs of akuma. She rose, taking a moment to study their fighting patterns. Then she jumped.

Lenalee shot forward like a bolt of lightning, impacting the man's side midswing. Kanda, having seen the attack coming, thrust Mugen through the man's wrists. The combined attack sent the gladiator one way and his hands, still clinging to his sword, another. No longer connected, to his Innocence, the brief detachment from time hit the man in a wave. He withered away before their eyes, crumpling to ghost of his former glory. Kanda kicked away the decayed hands and went to pick up the sword. Lenalee nudged him away, retrieving it herself.

"You can't carry that thing and fight." He scowled.

"And you can't carry it and heal. Get some rest and you can drag this around to your heart's content for the rest of the mission. He rolled his eyes and they headed for the exit. Wails resounded behind them, causing Lenalee to turn then wince.

"Good luck with that" Kanda called as he unsympathetically continued forward. She would probably need it.

The first assignment in Spain took four days. On the fifth, the pair was joined by three finders, who purchased their own compartment, who would escort them to Nepal.

"You took longer to heal." Lenalee said to the silence a few hours in. Kanda shrugged, but refocused his attention onto her. A few minutes passed, and her fidgeting continued.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Eh?" This time Kanda broke the silence, capturing the girl's attention.

"Of course you're not, Komui wouldn't have assigned you if he thought-"

"That's not what I meant." Her eyes widened, then lowered to the ground, sheltering the violet beneath a veil of bangs.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's been _five years_ , Lenalee, he's not coming back." The tension brought about by that statement was nearly tangible. The screech of the train as it bounded across the rails became near deafening as a result of the lack of noise in the cabin.

"I know. All I wanted was a goodbye…" There was no snarky comment Kanda could make to fix that, he shared similar feelings with a different individual. Instead he rose, and sat beside her. She leaned onto his shoulder. Silently they sat, waiting for a sleep that would not come.


	11. Chapter 11

So close to being on time! *pouts* This was supposed to be Kanda's chapter but I think there's more Lenalee. You probably already know this, but the three missions that Lenalee and Kanda are going on are based off fillers in season 1 and 2 of the anime. In order, the millennial swordsman, the leaf of revival and the crystal girl (because I'm too lazy to think of my own but can be bothered to look up the episode titles…)

Just a reminder, there has been a five year time skip, so the current ages of all the characters are:

Lenalee-13, Kanda-15, Lavi- 15, Allen-12

Thank you to Lena-luvs-cats, Ryuakilover, jasdevi's secret sissy and PipeDream for reviewing, and others for favoriting and following!

 **Chapter 11**

The young girl's hand caught on the ground, peeling away skin and allowing her to readjust herself. She flew into a few back handsprings, arching her body to gracefully and effectively channel the momentum. Her feet planted themselves on the ground, a few yards away from Kanda. _She tends to fly head first, since she kicks off with her boots. But since her boots are her Innocence, that may make-_ Kanda's thoughts ceased as Lenalee once again left the ground. This time she jumped straight into the air, spun, then kicked off the wall. She flipped instantly, then the gush of air hit.

"Waltz!" She called, and her Innocence dutifully countered the wave tenfold as she continued rapidly forward. She was on the tree in seconds with no intention of stopping. Her boots sliced into the plant, digging straight into the bark. Halfway through the tree she leapt back. Kanda took the opening and sliced completely through, cutting the tree in two. Both halves almost instantly withered away as Kanda pulled the green gem from the center of the stump.

Kanda stared loathefully at the Innocence while Lenalee deactivated her own.

"Let's go." He shrugged in response, pocketing the fragment before running his finger down Mugen, ceasing the activation. Lenalee hovered by the mouth of the cave in wait. When he had almost reached her, she proceeded forward. It was times like these when Kanda hated the Order the most, and there was nothing she could do about it. She used to hate them too.

This mission had been far simpler than the last. The finders in the area had done plenty of recon on the location of, and abnormalities caused by, the fragment of Innocence. A few akuma had been drawn to the area as well, but nothing above a level two, easily slaughtered by either one of the seasoned exorcists. Getting the fragment from within its shelter of the tree had been mildly challenging, but nothing compared to the troubles brought about by the undead gladiator. Kanda's favorite part about the mission was the lack of not only non-english speakers, but speakers in general; this mission was a two day hike from anything resembling civilization. The youth had never been happier.

Lenalee, in contrast, was still seething as a result of not only his injuries from the previous mission, but the extended amount of time it had taken them to heal, compared to the last mission they had been on together. Those themselves were rare, missions where he actually found himself obtaining noteworthy wounds were even more so. In that regard, her continual anger was somewhat understandable. What was bothering him though, was the cover up. The ill timing had drug up a bad memory, and he himself was grouchy over the fact that he was her outlet.

Kanda sighed, because who knows how many times he had taken out his frustrations in a similar manner. Thus the angry pair proceeded, trudging through the snow, back the way they had come. A finder was to meet them halfway, then lead them back to a lodge where they would be staying. From there they would hike back to mockery of a town centered around the desolate train station.

Kanda sighed again, earning him mild glare from Lenalee. The look didn't sit well on her normal curious face, and a snort promptly informed of her this. Her glare shifted to a scowl and Kanda cocked an eyebrow in response. She rolled her eyes and stormed forward. He spent a second pondering the snarkiest thing he could do in response, before he barked out a sharp,

"Hey!" Lenalee instantly shifted back, mind surveying the landscape for the enemy on instinct. Another shiver ran down Kanda's spine and he whirled on his heel, coming face to face with a level two. He ducked, dodging the shower of bullets, then proceeded to combat roll out of the view of the oddly shaped beast. He cleared the area just in time for it to explode as Lenalee sliced through it, shrill cry silenced as its skin warped and combusted.

She landed with a faint thud beside him, slightly unceremoniously, drawing his concern. Before he could address her however, his attention was drawn back to the battlefield, where a horde of similar monsters of similar levels awaited. Lenalee glanced at him with a smirk, catching his gaze. Kanda returned the look with a sharp nod. He drew Mugen, swiftly tracing his fingers over the blade. He felt Lenalee's presence beside him vanish.

"First Illusion."

"Waltz."

The two attacks descended on the swarm, sending them flying back and straight into another attack. Within seconds the area had been reduced to dirt and dust. The girl landed silently beside Kanda as he re-sheathed his blade. In a flash, Lenalee's boots returned to flats and they continued their walk in silence.

When the finder was met at the designated spot, night was falling, making the journey to the lodge frigid and strenuous. The silence hanging over the group was tense, but ultimately inevitable. They reached the lodge around midnight, where the fire was dim, embers only occasionally jumping about. The daughter father pair that had also been searching for the Innocence was sound asleep, but also in the only room with anything resembling a bed. As a result, the three made do with the set of picnic tables littered about the main room.

"Hey" Kanda called. There was a distant crash as more logs were tossed atop the dying flames.

"What?" Lenalee replied, sleep forcibly dragging any venom from the word.

"Get that guy to wrap up your shoulder."

"What?" She repeated, rubbing at her eye, though she was more alert now. Kanda scowled at her feigned ignorance.

"You" he pointed at her, then moved his finger towards her shoulder."

"Shoulder, fixed, by him" he waved in the general direction of the finder.

"Now." Lenalee mustered a faint scowl in response, opening her mouth to protest.

"Either get it fixed or stop being pissed at me." He turned, unceremoniously stomped onto the table and lay down.

"Or both" he muttered as he rolled onto his side. Lenalee sighed then rose to meet the finder.

"Excuse me?" He stood up, having been hunched over the stack of firewood. He didn't say anything, merely glowered at her.

"We ran into some akuma and my shoulder got hit in an explosion, could you patch it up for me please?" He sighed, stomping over to the table. His pack was thrown down with a loud thud, making Kanda growl in his 'sleep'. She spared him a glance as the finder rummaged around for a medical kit.

On instinct she undid a few buttons of her uniform, before a blush overtook, her face. She usually wasn't treated on missions but after. Aside from that, only her legs tended to get hurt. On the occasion that the injury was to her shoulder, a female nurse would treat her. The awkwardness thus presented by the situation made her blush deepen. Thankfully the finder was still rummaging around his bag. She redid all the buttons save one, and carefully slid her arm from the sleeve of her uniform. The spare fabric she held against her defensively as the man turned to her at last. He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. He said nothing as he treated her shoulder until he was almost done.

"You can take it all off if you want, I won't mind." She tensed, tightening her hands into fists. She glared at the man who smirked but continued working on her shoulder. She cast a glance at Kanda, who had, at this point, genuinely fallen asleep, having been satisfied with the knowledge that her injuries were actually being treated. _It's fine, I'm not some little kid._ Lenalee told herself, annoyed with her actions, she returned her gaze to the finder, analyzing his every move like a hawk. When he finished, he announced as much by proclaiming,

"Done. Now how about a thank you kiss?" She scooted back, pushing off the seat and storming to the opposite side of the room in clear disgust. The finder chuckled to himself, then crossed the room. Lenalee, by that time, had returned her uniform to its proper place.

"You sure, not much else to do?" He sneered as she scowled. He reached his hand and she snatched it out of the air, twisting it behind him. He grunted in pain before she slammed him into wall, arm still pinned behind him.

"How about you take a hike?" All emotion was drained from her tone. The finder, at least twice her size, thrashed about in a desperate attempt to free himself. Her iron grip on his wrist tightened and she yanked his arm upwards slightly, ceasing his movements.

"If you want something to do scan the perimeter for the enemy." With that, she released, him, leaving him to fall against the wall. After he gathered himself, he whirled on her, mind full of ragful protests. Instead of hearing even one, she darted forward, kicked him in the side, and quite literally out the door, which swung upon by the force of the finder suddenly impacting it. She slammed it shut again and slid the latch in place. All finders were were well equipped to survive a multitude of harsh conditions and luckily for him, he had had enough sense to grab his pack before attempting to pursue her.

"Rough night?" Kanda said as Lenalee lay down on the neighboring table.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Of course not" he smirked. They both knew derision in his tone was held only towards the finder. Kanda waited patiently until Lenalee's breaths grew deeper, before sighing and rolling over to look at her. _Why are you still worrying about him after all this time?_ He glanced at her side, covered by her uniform, jacket and a blanket. Regardless he knew that beneath all three was a scar given to her by him. His mind instinctively darted back to Alma, to his rapidly healing wounds resembling scars that were then cut open once again by his blade in a vicious cycle.

 _Just forget about him._ Though he no longer knew if that was directed towards the girl or himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Already missed an update *pouts* On top of that, I'm really unhappy with both the length and the content of the last two chapters, so those will be edited when I have time… This one was surprisingly fun to write... I miss Lavi… Oh! Someone asked about Allen's previous age. I suck at math, so bad. But I was writing the kids ages based on the fact that Kanda was 10… So Allen _was_ 7 and Lenalee was 8 I think… Apologies for the discrepancies I know are in there but am too lazy to fix, maybe one day…

Thank you to Lena-luvs-cats and karina001 for reviewing and others for favoriting and following!

 **Chapter 12**

"-And then we charged the slope, 'cause the cannons weren't helping anyone and we wanted to get in on the action! You know what I'm talkin' about, right Deke?" _Deke… What kind of a stupid name was that anyway?_ He had only had it for a short amount of time, but he was already sick of it.

"Ya, that sounds great!" _That sounds like stupid thing to waste your time doing. Who doesn't fight in some pointless war? Get a life._

"And then most of the guys were down, so my buddy and I just charged up the hill. And then there were was this group of guys at the top, so then we had to take 'em out. So we shot them down, and then this one guy started shooting back, but he was down on the other side, so we charged him!"

"Wow!" _Forget leaving your post, you had the advantage of high ground. Dumbass._

"Ya! And then we stormed the guy, shot him down and just kept going!" _Is it really an advantage? I'm going to think about that instead of your stupid rant while I smile and nod like a moron._

"And then we started heading towards their main line of defense."

"And then what happened?" _And then, I knocked myself out because you don't know any other words!_ Deke was very much done with this conversation. He had personally viewed the battle from a nearby ridge with Bookman. This man had indeed abandoned his post, but it was not to 'gloriously' charge the enemy line as he claimed. Rather, to flee the field entirely in favor of saving himself.

"And then reinforcements showed up!" Unfortunately, Bookman had tasked him with a recon analysis of how troops who fled perceived themselves. A way of further ensuring his apprentice knew the stupidity of men. At least, that's how Bookman Junior viewed the purpose of the assignment.

"And then-"

"Deke." _Thank you almighty power above that may or may not exist!_

"Sorry, gotta go."

"What, really? But I didn't even get to the best part yet!"

"Maybe another time" _when I'm dead and don't have to listen to your fakely, obnoxious, drawling-_

"Deke." _Lies! They're lies! All of it, all the time! Man can only lie!_

"Ya?"

"Calm down, we're leaving."

"What do you mean?" Bookman silently exited the pub and drifted onto the near vacant street. Night had fallen and snow clung to the cobble walkways.

"What do you mean old man? I'm perfectly calm!" Without turning, Bookman answered in his typical, emotionless tone.

"I can see the disgust in your eye, the hatred. We are no better than anyone else. Do not allow your own thoughts to cloud what you see."

"Ya, ya, you've told me that a thousand time-"

"Then actually listen or I'll tell you a thousand more!" He snapped. It wasn't in the usual way that their banter tended to go, but instead with a hint of worry.

"Old man…?" Silence fell upon them. They made their way the the train station, purchased tickets, then set out. An hour into their journey, Bookman spoke.

"Lavi." Deke glanced around the train. _No one is responding to that name, so it isn't the old man calling out to a familiar face. Although according to his lectures all faces are familiar because-_

"Lavi" He called again drawing Deke's attention.

"That is your name for our next assignment." _Lavi huh? Well it's an improvement over Deke._

"And that is…?" Bookman remained silent. His apprentice glanced down at him quizzically, about to accuse the man of ignoring him until he caught the look on his face. Worry.

"This next assignment will not be like the others." Junior impatiently bore the tension that arose from the man's constant pauses.

"We will be participating in this one, a side known as the Black Order. They have been engaged in a holy war for nearly a century with an enemy determined to end mankind." The teen's left eye, the only one not covered by an eye patch, widened.

"Sounds important." This earned him no response.

"If it's so important shouldn't we not participate, so we don't influence the record?"

"Merely record what happens with no judgement as to the right or wrong of the actions of others-" Bookman's gaze rose from some far off place to his eye. "-Or your own." A shiver shot down Junior's spine. He broke the man's gaze in favor of recording the scenery. Unfortunately for him, little could be recorded as the train, though poorly, was still lit. His eye could grab onto glimpses of darker shadows, the outline of the occasional tree perhaps, but he wouldn't know for sure. A green-eyed teen stared back at him from the glass, red hair pulled partially back by a bandana. He stared at the person, with no real name or personality, as both had been left behind in favor of recording the greater, secret history of the world. Because he was better than everyone else. Because he didn't need to fight in some stupid war to be successful. Because there was no point in risking his life to support values he didn't believe in. Because… A great number of minutes elapsed before he felt he had digested the information well enough to have a handle on the situation.

"Are we going there now?"

"You are." That caught his attention, further deepening his suspicion but he refused to start. This was another one of the old man's tests and he refused to fail.

"The main headquarters of the Black Order is located in England. You are to rendezvous with one of their members in London. From their, you will be escorted. The chief of the organization has already been informed of your arrival. You are to meet with him as soon as you arrive. Do as he instructs, but you are not to accept orders from anyone or go on any missions." Junior nodded once. The lack of discernable conversation started to grow once again, but was not long tolerated.

"Where will you go?" Bookman did not answer for a few moments, leaving his apprentice to believe he never would.

"There is something else that requires my attention."

"Something so important that you can't take me?" Another pause. Junior turned his eye to Bookman once again.

"Precisely. I fear you would run amoke being distracted by absolutely everything, and attempt to hit on any woman present without so much as a thought towards your true purpose." His voice remained emotionless, but the words themselves carried mirth, causing Junior to relax slightly enough to protest.

"I've never done that! Besides, I don't hit on _every_ woman, I have a type you know!"

"Female, yes."

"Oh come on!" Bookman turned his head away in disdain, causing his apprentice's protests to increase in volume.

"You never hear _my_ side of the story!"

"That's because you're side is always wrong!"

"You can't prove that…" Junior's childish demeanor slid away with a sigh and his attention returned to the window.

As it turned out, wherever Bookman was going just so happened to be in England as well, only increasing Junior's suspicions. _He's probably going to shadow me and see if I act like a Bookman when he's not around. Stupid panda, of course I do! He must plan on making me his successor soon!_ Junior smirked slightly in self-satisfaction.

Thunk. His head flew up to his throbbing head and the quickly forming bump atop it.

"What was that for?!" He yelped.

"You were smiling in your sleep, I don't want to leave you knowing that your first independent action may very well be the assault of some poor, unsuspecting young lady." Bookman replied, straight faced. As it turned out, Junior had, in fact fallen asleep. The train was now halted and the other passengers were lining up to get out.

"Is this our stop?"

"Why don't you stay on and find out" Bookman said as he joined the other passengers in wait.

"Aw come on, that's not fair." Junior whined as he rose to join the old man. A few minutes were spent shuffling off the train. When they were finally outside, the pair made their way over to an uncrowded area, Junior following Bookman silently out of habit.

"Lavi." Junior glanced around.

"Lavi." He squinted suspiciously at Bookman, the name sounding familiar. A few moments transpired and nothing happened. Junior yawned expectantly before Bookman said the name again.

"Lavi." _Why does that sound so- Oh… Whoops-_ Thawk. Bookman jumped up to kick him in the head, sending him flying backwards.

"Idiot, it's almost like you haven't spent your whole life training to remember everything!" Bookman barked. Lavi scrambled to his feet, anger and embarrassment fighting to be the dominant emotion.

"I'm going now, head to St. Paul's Cathedral and don't to do anything stupid." Junior tried to think of a sarcastic retort, but fell short. Instead he dusted himself off and settled for a quick,

"Ya, ya."

"And Lavi?" Junior glared, still not quite used to the sound of his new name.

"Try to learn your name before you arrive."

Bookman's apprentice spent only a few hours venturing to the church his master had instructed him to go to. Once there however, he spent a significantly longer amount of time surveying anyone and everyone in the cathedral, no small feat given its size and popularity. Much to his discomfort, Junior endured at least three sermons in an attempt to locate and survey the person he was meant to meet.

 _This is taking forever!_ Junior thought to himself, barely suppressing the urge to grumble aloud. Night had fallen and few people now wandered the spacious corridors of the church. He glanced at the passer-bys. Nothing about them stood out, not to mention their conversation was beyond mundane. He sighed and ventured further down a different hallway for the umpteenth time.

 _I mean, I get what the old man says about patience, but this is ridiculous! I've been here for hours…_ His emerald eye roved tombs he was forced to trod upon. As a result, the overactive gears of his mind were struggling to find a distraction for the atrocious crimes of men. The lives lost. Be it innocent children or soldiers or- He ground his teeth together and tugged anxiously on his bandana.

 _How much longer am I supposed to wait for this guy-_ A shiver ran down his spine. He rolled his shoulder before throwing a glance over his shoulder.

 _Nothing, of course._

"You'll need better reflexes." Junior whirled forward again, unconsciously leaping in surprise. The combined motions resulted in him stumbling backwards. Much to his gratitude, there was a wall for him to gingerly steady himself on, otherwise he would have looked an even bigger fool.

A single sweep with his eye revealed to him a strange, vaguely priest-like, attire: black, white trim, thick looking material and what appeared to be a form of armor on his shoulder. The coat hovered by the ground, poorly concealing worn boots. The man himself had darker skin and a significantly larger build than the teen himself, who swallowed nervously in response.

"Oh? And why's that?" If Bookman had not so recently drilled into him the importance of masking emotions, he likely would have stuttered. His only solace in the current situation was the narrow, clouded eyes. That, combined with the headphones indicated some sort of vision impairment. He could sympathize.

"You're the new recruit right? Lavi something…?" The man tilted his head, his words were more a confirmation than a question. _Lavi… Who? Oh. God-_

"Ya that's me." Much to his surprise, the intimidating stance of the man relaxed and a small, if slightly strained, grin spread across his face.

"I'm Noise Marie, an Exorcist of the Black Order." The man continued to surprise Lavi by, despite his blindness, extending his hand. The redhead swallowed, still nervous and fearing another surprise. It didn't take long for him to remember Bookman's policy on being surprised, and reached to grab the man's hand. Despite the calluses, his grip was loose, which only worked to make Lavi more uneasy.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Lavi." He brought up a grin, adopting a recently Bookman-approved personality, his favorite thus far. Making 'friends' with the people they observed was a good way to gleam more info otherwise unavailable to him.

"Good to meet you Lavi. We better get moving." Marie nodded slightly then took off at a brisk pace, which Lavi noted dutifully instead of being shocked. He followed after, coining every action made by the man with the full intention of analyzing later. They exited the church, getting bombarded by a wave of cold air. Marie flexed his shoulders and Lavi took the opportunity to begin interrogating him, before the silence could further grow into awkward discomfort.

"So, the Black Order huh? What is it you guys do exactly?" As opposed to lightening the tension, the question tripled it, as the unsuspecting Marie nearly halted altogether. He turned in Lavi's general direction before addressing him.

"You don't know _anything_ about the Order?" He asked incredulously. To which Lavi shrugged.

"A couple things were brought up when I was told to come here." Marie, Lavi noted, winced at this, face contorting with sympathy.

"Well there are a few things I should probably explain to you before we get to Headquarters." Marie, seemingly recovered from the shock of his words, straightened himself and continued forward. Despite his promise of clarity, silence settled between them for the few minutes it took them to venture a few blocks away. Lavi stretched his arms behind him, keeping them up as he walked and analyzed everything they passed.

Marie came to a halt by a lamppost, and Lavi silently did the same. He reached his hand out to grab gingerly at the metal, his left simultaneously reaching up to steady one of his headphones. He nodded decisively, seemingly pleased with something. Lavi had no idea what, no unfamiliar sound had drawn his attention. Then again maybe he just hadn't heard it.

 _People who lose their sight typically have their other senses enhanced, not to mention those headphones… They must be designed to pick up sound. But what kind of place would, or even could, invent something like that?_ A few moments later, a carriage pulled up to the curb. A man in a tan coat emerged, nodded at Marie, then eyed Lavi suspiciously.

"He's with me, a new recruit-" Marie said. Lavi took in the man's attire again, noted its familiarity, than refocused his attention to Marie, who continued to speak.

"-An apostle, please take us to Headquarters."

"Understood." The cloaked figure opened the door to the carriage, solid black with a strange cross marring the sides. The door slammed closed behind them once they were both aboard. A second later, the weight of the carriage shifted and a whipped cracked. Hooves struck the cobble road causing the carriage to lurch to life.

Lavi opened his eye, glancing at Marie. _And how did he lose his sight anyway? Some of his movements are too unsteady for him to have had that disability for life._ Lavi's eye wandered down to the strange cross on his uniform, the same one that lined the carriage they were currently riding in. _Wait… He didn't lose it in the war did he? The war that Bookman and I are going to…_

"So, about the Order…" Lavi's full attention was on the exorcist as he described the Order's mission. His mission. Before he arrived at Headquarters a growing resentment started to form in his closed off heart. _Guess it's a good thing I'm above them, otherwise I'd be a prisoner in the same oblivious hell._


End file.
